Empire
by GGL-HY
Summary: Kanda et Lavi ont toujours été seuls, et ils s'en fichent. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Mais après leur retour d'Edo toutes leurs convictions semblent vaciller...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**:_ Empire ( prononcé à l'anglaise bien entendu! *0*)_

**Auteur**:_ GGL_

**Disclaimer**:_ Bla bla bla, DGM n'est pas à moi mais à Hoshino-sama, sinon Kandy et Lavi-chou feraient chambre commune depuis longtemps..._

**Rating**:_ T pour le moment _

**Résumé**:_ Kanda et Lavi ont toujours été seuls, et ils s'en fichent. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Mais après leur retour d'Edo toutes leurs convictions semblent vaciller..._

_**Note**__: ___Désolée pour le titre pas inspiré (on va dire que c'est un hommage au doujin! *0*) et le résumé à tendances minimalistes mais j'écris cette fic sans avoir vraiment de scénario clair en tête, alors je ne peux pas dire ce qu'il se passera exactement dans la suite... On va dire que j'essaye de retranscrire ma "vision" du Yuvi, en essayant de la transformer en un récit potable. Ensuite à vous de juger si le pari est réussi! Sur ce bonne lecture! ^^__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1.<strong>_

-Pourquoi tu ne prends pas plus soin de tes cheveux?

Kanda releva ses yeux jusque là baissés en direction de son bol de thé fumant et lança un regard surpris au jeune homme assis en face de lui,

-Hein?

Lavi ne se laissa pas perturber par le ton incrédule du Japonais et lui répondit en souriant:

-Tes cheveux, tu devrais y faire plus attention. Regarde t'as une fourche là! dit-il en se saisissant rapidement d'une des mèches noires qui reposaient sur les épaules de Kanda pour l'examiner de plus près. Et ils sont un peu secs. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en occupe pas un peu plus? Ils seraient vraiment beaux tu sais...

Devant l'air de plus en plus malicieux qu'arborait le roux, les yeux de Kanda se durcirent brusquement et il chassa rapidement la main de Lavi qui tenait encore sa mèche de cheveux.

-Et toi pourquoi est-ce que tu commences à me faire chier dès le petit déjeuner? T'as personne d'autre à emmerder avec tes remarques et tes questions stupides?

Lavi prit une moue pensive et faussement ennuyée et commença à faire tourner négligemment sa cuillère dans son assiette de porridge en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Huuuum mais je m'ennuie tellement Yu-chan! Et tu es la seule personne à peut près intéressante à des kilomètres à la ronde! Même Lenalee n'est pas là et tu comprends, il faut bien que je m'occupe!

A ces mots l'apprenti Bookman adressa au Japonais son plus beau sourire moqueur.

Kanda avait envie de l'étrangler, non mieux, de le décapiter. Sa main se crispa et son regard devint franchement meurtrier, mais il parvint à se contenir et prit une grande respiration pour se calmer.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça espèce d'abruti, sinon je te refais le portrait. Arrête de geindre et lâche moi.

Malgré les paroles glaciales de son ainé, Le sourire de Lavi ne vacilla pas.

-Yu-chan t'es pas très sympa tu sais! Et toujours aussi vulgaire! Mais c'est pas grave, au fond je sais que tu m'aimes bien!

Kanda concentra à nouveau son attention sur son bol et se mit à grommeler:

-Tch! Rêve toujours, _Baka Usagi_!

Ils finirent de manger, Kanda en silence pendant que Lavi débitait des idioties qu'il n'écoutait même pas. Puis ils quittèrent le réfectoire, chacun partant de son côté.

OoO

Yu marchait rapidement dans les couloirs de la Congrégation. Pas qu'il soit pressé ou qu'il ai envie de se rendre dans un endroit en particulier, c'est juste que c'était comme ça qu'il se déplaçait : toujours d'un pas vif et décidé, presque conquérant, comme quelqu'un qui n'a pas que ça à faire, qui a un but et s'avance droit vers lui, sans jamais ralentir et ne perdra surement pas son temps à vous attendre.

La vérité c'est qu'il ne savait même pas où il allait. Enfin, là, maintenant. Sinon bien sûr qu'il savait où il allait...

Toujours est-il qu'il s'ennuyait ferme et ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il s'était entrainé ce matin, il avait médité juste après le déjeuner et s'était promené un moment dans la forêt qui bordait la citadelle, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à pleuvoir. Il devait être aux alentours de dix-sept heures et il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il pourrait faire pour occuper la fin de sa journée.

Et merde ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il s'emmerde constamment dans ce foutu QG ? Il n'y avait jamais rien à faire à part devoir supporter les bavardages incessants de l'autre abruti roux et la présence plus qu'agaçante du stupide _Moyashi _!

Le jeune homme irrité poussa un énième soupir blasé et sur un coup de tête décida d'aller à la bibliothèque. Il parcouru les deux étages qui l'en séparaient d'un pas alerte, gratifiant les finders qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son passage d'un regard particulièrement noir (il ne pouvait vraiment pas supporter ces idiots...) avant d'attendre son but. Dès qu'il eut franchi les vieilles portes de chênes grinçantes de cette section de la citadelle, un sentiment de malaise le prit, et il se demanda pourquoi il avait eu l'idée de venir en premier lieu.

Il n'aimait pas aller dans la bibliothèque. Toutes les rares fois où il s'y rendait, l'ensemble des personnes présentes le regardaient, certaines l'air surpris, d'autres très légèrement ironique. Elles avaient l'air de se moquer de lui. Il savait ce qu'elles se disaient : «Alors comme ça il sait lire,_ lui _? ». Pour une fois qu'elles pouvaient se sentir supérieures, elles ne se gênaient pas pour le montrer. Seulement évidemment, personne n'avait les couilles de venir lui dire en face ce qu'il pensait.

Kanda lança un regard de pur dédain à tous ceux qui le fixaient depuis qu'il était entré et commença à se diriger vers le fond du grand complexe, là où il y avait le moins de monde. Il se sentait toujours un peu mal à l'aise dans cet endroit qui n'était manifestement pas fait pour lui. Il n'avait jamais rien compris aux livres, on ne lui avait jamais appris à les côtoyer depuis son « enfance ». Si il savait lire et écrire un minimum c'est parce qu'il fallait qu'il soit capable de rédiger ses rapports, et si il savait compter c'était pour pouvoir signaler le nombre d'akumas qu'il avait éliminé.

Un jour, environ quatre ans plus tôt, il était venu et avait essayé de lire un des épais volumes poussiéreux qui s'entassaient sur les étagères. Après près de deux heures passées à essayer de déchiffrer les mots incompréhensibles qui semblaient avoir colonisés _TOUTES_ les lignes du putain de livre en question, il avait abandonné et quitté la bibliothèque complètement frustré.

Non la bibliothèque n'était vraiment pas pour lui. Il se sentait mille fois mieux dans les salles d'entrainement ou dans sa chambre où il pouvait méditer en paix. Mais comme il n'avait rien à faire de mieux pour le moment... Il pourrait peut-être s'installer dans un endroit tranquille où personne ne viendrait le déranger et attendre une ou deux heures en regardant le paysage par la fenêtre. Il aimait bien faire ce genre de choses, c'était reposant, apaisant même dans un sens.

Alors qu'il atteignait les derniers rayons de la bibliothèque, au détour d'une étagère, Yu tomba sur une vision à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas vraiment. Dans une alcôve près de la fenêtre, installé confortablement sur quelques vieux coussins et un livre à l'air particulièrement ancien posé sur ses genoux, Lavi lisait.

Ça n'étais pas ça en soi qui rendait la scène surprenante : Kanda avait vu le lapin idiot lire un nombre incalculable de fois.

Mais jamais comme ça, avec cet air à la fois sérieux et concentré, son œil vert parcourant la page à une vitesse ahurissante et quelques mèches de ses cheveux retombant sur son front et sa joue. Le soleil commençait à décliner dehors et la lumière orangée faisait ressortir la couleur des mèches désordonnées en les entourant d'un halo sanglant. Le profil fin du jeune homme se découpait nettement dans la lumière et Kanda était sûr qu'en se rapprochant un peu il pourrait même compter le nombre de ses cils.

C'était grâce à des moments comme celui-ci, lorsqu'il surprenait l'apprenti Bookman avec une mine aussi studieuse, que Yu avait fini par comprendre à quel point le Lavi que tout le monde côtoyait tout les jours était faux.

Les blagues stupides et les immenses sourires niais étaient faux, les grandes déclarations théâtrales comme quoi ils étaient meilleurs amis l'étaient aussi. Et c'était ça qui, plus que tout, agaçait le Japonais : comment cet abruti pouvait-il seulement oser se foutre de leur gueule ainsi ? Il n'avait pas le droit d'essayer de les berner juste pour mieux s'insinuer dans leurs affaires et pour ensuite se tirer quand les choses tourneraient mal et qu'on aurait vraiment besoin de lui.

Il était juste méprisable.

Pourtant il ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux de sa silhouette, comme hypnotisé par l'aura qui émanait du jeune homme. Il avait tellement l'air _à sa place_ dans cet endroit, installé entre les étagères garnies d'ouvrages et la mine concentrée, comme le prolongement vivant de ces réceptacles d'un savoir auquel Yu n'aurait jamais accès.

Lavi tourna une page de son livre et le mouvement soudain sorti Kanda de sa transe songeuse. Ne voulant pas être remarqué par le rouquin il fit demi-tour silencieusement et s'installa dans un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre un peu plus loin. Il posa son front contre la vitre glacée et humide. La pluie s'était arrêtée et le ciel dégagé éclairait le paysage froid et morne que même la lumière du soleil couchant ne parvenait pas à réchauffer. La terre et les arbres étaient nus, l'hiver serait bientôt là. Le jeune homme frissonna en pensant au froid qui l'attendrait dans sa chambre cette nuit. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'arrêter de penser, avoir l'esprit vide le plus longtemps possible.

Mais l'image du _Baka Usagi_ s'imposa subitement à lui et il ne parvint pas à la refouler. Il aurait bien aimé savoir se qui se passait vraiment derrière cet œil vert et ces stupides cheveux roux, à quoi pouvait bien ressembler les pensées d'un Bookman. Sûrement rien de bien joli ni de très joyeux. Peut-être des suites interminables d'évènements horribles, des listes infinies de noms et pas mal de calculs tordus aussi.

Ouais vraiment rien de bien réjouissant. Il se demandait même comment il faisait pour arriver à s'endormir la nuit. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si c'était son problème, c'était tout ce qu'il méritait après tout, à se croire au-dessus de tout et à tenter de savoir ce qui ne le regardait pas.

Yu savait qu'il intriguait Lavi. Ça se voyait à la façon que l'autre avait de le suivre partout, d'essayer de lui poser des questions indiscrètes dans des moments inattendus pour le prendre par surprise ou encore à ce regard insistant qu'il arborait chaque fois qu'il apercevait le tatouage sur sa poitrine.

-Tch ! Comme si ça le regardait cet imbécile ! Marmonna Kanda pour lui-même.

-Yu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? La voix de l'imbécile en question fit sursauter le Japonais qui se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir été plus attentif.

Lavi se tenait à quelques pas de lui, il portait deux livres épais sous le bras et se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsqu'il avait aperçu la longue chevelure noire du Japonais du coin de l'œil, pour se rendre compte que son propriétaire se trouvait assit sur un fauteuil, la tête penchée contre la fenêtre et un air grognon peint sur ses trais délicats.

C'était surprenant de voir Kanda ici, il ne se rendait dans la bibliothèque que les rares fois où on l'obligeait à aller y chercher quelqu'un. La curiosité de l'apprenti Bookman fut instantanément piquée au vif et avant même de pouvoir penser à ce qu'il faisait, il avait apostrophé l'exorciste en face de lui.

Celui-ci sursauta légèrement et Lavi ne pu s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement: ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait se vanter de faire sursauter Monsieur vigilance constante, alias Kanda Yu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? Reprise de contrôle immédiate, question concise, ton glacial, air supérieur et détaché. C'était juste tellement typique.

Lavi commençait à être frustré par tous ces échanges stériles avec le jeune homme. Ça allait bientôt faire trois ans qu'ils se connaissaient et la plupart de leurs conversations n'avaient jamais dépassé le stade du « je t'embête-va te faire foutre ».

Pourtant il brulait de savoir ce qui se cachait sous la carapace dure et glacée que le Japonais présentait au monde entier. Parce qu'il était évident qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière tout ce mépris et cette rage, quelque chose de bien caché, profondément enfoui là où personne ne pourrait le voir. Quelque chose de tellement secret que même Bookman lui avait dit de s'occuper de ses affaires et de ne pas fouiner lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si il savait quelque chose. Mais il _fallait_ qu'il sache ! Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de...

-Oi! Tu rêves, baka? Répond moi quand je te pose une question!

Yu était un peu intrigué: au lieu de lui adresser un sourire débile et une réponse tout aussi débile, le roux ne disait rien et le regardait d'un air préoccupé. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi sérieux devant les autres.

-Ah, désolé. Je viens de lire au moins quatre de ces horreurs sur les dynamiques ethniques d'Europe centrale du XVème siècle alors tu comprend, je fatigue un peu...

Lavi avait l'air un peu gêné. Un peu sincère aussi. Maintenant Kanda était vraiment surpris: qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez cet idiot ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas comme d'habitude ?

Voyant que le brun ne répondait pas, Lavi continua d'un air hésitant,

-Donc oui, je me demandais ce que tu faisait là à cette heure-ci...D'habitude à dix-neuf heures treize tu es partis manger depuis un moment...

Et voilà, il recommençait à fouiner !

-Ça te regarde pas.

Lavi leva les yeux au ciel, l'air agacé.

-Je t'en prie arrête ton manège tu veux ? Tu peux quand même répondre à ça sans te retrouver constipé non ?

Le Japonais resta mué quelques instants, choqué par la réponse agressive du futur Bookman. Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de faire ? Normalement il aurait dû le regarder avec des yeux larmoyants et gémir quelque chose d'horripilant de l'ordre de « Yu-chan est tellement méchant ! » ou bien lui faire son grand sourire d'abruti en lui disant « Relax Yu-chan ! C'était juste histoire de discuter ! ».

Qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé répondre à ça ?

Dans le doute, toujours neutraliser la menace. Après un sec « Va te faire voir. », le jeune homme se leva brusquement et se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, laissant derrière lui un Lavi à l'air frustré.

Une fois sorti, Kanda se remémora les paroles du rouquin. Déjà sept heures et quart ? Comment avait-il pu rester aussi longtemps sans penser à autre chose qu'à ce parasite ennuyeux ? A cause de lui il était tout décalé dans son emploi du temps journalier ! D'un pas rageur il se rendit à la cafeteria qui (Dieu merci) était encore relativement vide à cette heure-ci, et commanda son habituel plat de soba à Jerry qui le servit avec un grand sourire. Yu grogna un remerciement et s'installa à une table isolée. Il mangea lentement, comme si la torpeur qui l'avait envahi dans la bibliothèque ne l'avait pas encore totalement quitté.

Son repas fini et de retour dans sa chambre (après un rapide crochet par la salle de bain pour se laver les dents), il enfila une vieille chemise blanche et un des pantalons larges qu'il utilisait pour s'entrainer, souffla la chandelle qui éclairait la pièce et se glissa sous ses couvertures.

Deux heures plus tard, il ne dormait toujours pas. Comme il l'avait prédit, l'air glacial de la nuit s'infiltrait dans sa chambre à travers les vitres fêlées des fenêtres et ses maigres couvertures ne lui apportaient aucune chaleur. D'habitude ça ne le gênait pas outre mesure : la salle de la matrice de la branche asiatique où il avait vu le jour était bien plus froide et il avait fini par s'en accommoder. Mais depuis l'épisode d'Edo tout semblait aller de travers. Il se sentait ridiculement faible, et surtout tellement las, comme si ses dix pauvres années d'existence en étaient devenues plus de cent. Ce n'était pas bien étonnant quand on y pensait : combien de fois son corps avait-il été mis en pièces, déchiré ? Combien de fois était-il « mort » ? Sans compter que depuis deux jours Mugen était dans les labos de la section scientifique, pour des « derniers réglages » selon Komui, et sans elle Yu se sentait complètement nu.

Mais le pire c'était le retour de ces foutus fleurs de lotus qui ne cessaient de revenir le hanter depuis son combat avec Skin. Le Japonais se recroquevilla un peu plus sur son matelas, en fermant les yeux le plus fort possible. Il savait que si il les ouvrait il pourrait les voir, parsemant le sol de sa chambre par dizaines et brillant d'une lueur malsaine. Il pouvait même les sentir, et leur odeur capiteuse s'était comme imprégnée dans les murs de pierre.

Seulement même en fermant les yeux, une des fleurs lui apparaissait toujours : la plus effrayante de toutes, enfermée dans son sablier, six de ses pétales reposant au fond du globe de verre, fanés.

* * *

><p><strong>GGL:<strong> _Chapter one: DONE! è_é_

_La suite très bientôt (enfin j'espère...u_u')! En attendant, les reviews sont les bienvenues, et j'accepte toutes les critiques (même si j'apprécie aussi les compliments oh oh oh! *0*)!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:**_ Et voilà le deuxième chapitre! Bon il ne s'y passe pas grand chose (voir rien...=_="), mais il faut le temps de mettre l'histoire en place, ensuite promis j'essayerais de mettre plus d'action! ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2.<strong>

Il était assis dans une immense salle sombre entièrement remplie de montagnes de papiers, de livres et de coupures de journaux. Elles étaient tellement hautes qu'il ne pouvait même pas apercevoir les murs, ni le plafond. Devant lui se dressait une immense table en bois verni style Renaissance. Autour de la table quarante-huit chaises assorties. Sur les chaises étaient assis ses quarante-huit « lui ».

Ils bavardaient tranquillement sans faire attention à sa présence, certains avaient même une tasse de café à la main. Le petit Yann mangeait des biscuits secs, Michael griffonnait des notes dans un coin avec sa mine boudeuse, Nathan souriait timidement et Deak toisait les autres, l'air goguenard.

-Dites, pourquoi on reste là à rien faire ? Je commence à m'ennuyer...

C'était la petite voix flutée de Gabriel, installé à l'autre bout de la table, une pile de coussins sous ses fesses pour le rehausser.

Alexandre hocha la tête fermement, un air sérieux gravé sur son visage juvénile :

-Oui c'est vrai ça. On a encore plein d'enregistrements à mettre au propre, et tout ça à lire, dit-il en montrant du doigt une des piles de livres qui menaçait de s'écrouler sous son propre poids. Si on est en retard Bookman va encore se fâcher !

-Oh mais bouclez-la un peu tous les deux vous voulez bien ? J'essaye de dormir moi !

Ah, ça c'était William, l'indécrottable paresseux.

Evan, toujours imperturbable, passa une main dans ses cheveux et leur répondit d'un ton neutre :

-On doit rester ici pour attendre. Vous avez déjà oublié ?

Samuel le regarda, intrigué :

-Attendre qui ?

-Le quarante-neuvième, Lavi bien sûr.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Deak lorsqu'il eu prononcé ces mots. Les quarante-sept « lui » le regardaient bouche-bée, comme s'il venait d'annoncer une chose totalement incroyable et Yann en lâcha même son biscuit alors que ses deux grands yeux verts s'écarquillaient sous le coup de la stupeur.

-Tu es sûr ? Lavi ? Cet apprenti là ? Mais il n'est pas...

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Deak avait repris la parole :

-Oui je parle bien de lui. Il ne devrait plus tarder d'ailleurs, l'apprenti _**raté**_.

Et alors même qu'il prononçait ces mots, son regard convergea dans la direction du raté en question, une moue infiniment cruelle et ironique déformant ses trais. Lavi sentit son souffle se couper. Suivant le regard de Deak, tous les autres semblèrent enfin remarquer sa présence et leur visage se transformèrent rapidement pour devenir les répliques exactes du masque hideux qu'arborait le quarante-huitième. Et alors qu'ils le fixaient avec rage et dégoût, ils lui crachèrent au visage d'une seule voix :

-Disparais, pauvre _**raté**_!

Lavi sentit alors que quelque chose de froid et un peu visqueux commençait à couler de ses yeux. Il porta sa main contre sa joue pour l'essuyer, et en la ramenant au niveau de son œil, il se rendit compte que ses doigts étaient recouverts d'une substance noire.

De l'encre, il pleurait de l'encre. Mais sa texture était plus épaisse que celle de l'encre qu'il utilisait pour écrire ses enregistrements. Il rapprocha sa main de son nez et frissonna de dégoût lorsqu'il reconnu l'odeur métallique du sang. Prit d'un accès de panique il frotta vigoureusement ses mains contre ses deux yeux pour tenter de se débarrasser du liquide, la substance repoussante coulant aussi de son œil droit.

Mais plus il frottait et plus le flot semblait redoubler, jusqu'à ce qu'il inonde l'intégralité de son visage en brouillant sa vue et en pénétrant dans sa bouche. Il voulu crier, mais alors même qu'il ouvrait la bouche il fut parcouru d'un spasme et se mit à tousser violemment et sentit un nouveau flot de liquide visqueux jaillir de sa gorge.

Tout était noir, il ne voyait plus rien et le flot d'encre qui s'écoulait de sa bouche allié à l'odeur étouffante du sang étaient en train de l'asphyxier lentement.

Il finit par s'écrouler au sol. Sa tête tournait, et sa gorge le brulait atrocement. La seule pensée cohérente que son cerveau était encore capable de produire tournait en boucle dans sa tête : « Que ça s'arrête...que ça s'_arrête_ ! »

Lavi se réveilla en sursaut et couvert de sueur. Complètement perdu, il s'assit sur son lit et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. De tous les rêves imaginables, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il en fasse d'aussi tordus ? Et qui plus est _toutes_ les nuits depuis au moins deux semaines ! Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez lui. Il passa la main sur son front pour dégager les mèches humides qui s'y étaient collées et poussa un grand soupir. Il savait déjà qu'il avait l'esprit dérangé, alors pourquoi fallait-il que son inconscient mette un point d'honneur à le lui rappeler_ constamment?_ D'ailleurs les choses avaient nettement empirées depuis sa brève rencontre avec Road dans l'Arche...

« Foutue gamine ! » Marmonna-il avant de s'extraire brusquement de son lit. Constatant que Bookman n'était déjà plus dans le sien, il se mit en quête d'affaires propres dans l'inextricable fouillis qu'était leur chambre et, bien qu'il fasse encore nuit noire, partit en direction de la salle de bain.

Une fois propre et habillé, le jeune homme alla rejoindre son maître dans la bibliothèque. Il s'installa sur une chaise en face du vieil homme plongé dans sa lecture, se saisit du premier livre sur la pile d'ouvrages rassemblés sur la table et commença à prendre des notes sur son contenu. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans que Bookman prête la moindre attention à son apprenti.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, le vieil homme releva la tête de son livre et regarda enfin le garçon en face de lui.

-Tu ne dors pas toi ? Sa voix était neutre, tout comme son visage.

-Apparemment non, répondit Lavi d'un ton plat, sans cesser de prendre ses notes. Bookman soupira et posa son livre sur la table.

-Tu es bien étrange depuis quelques temps. Tu dors mal et tu es de plus en plus distrait. Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Et voyant que le roux ne quittait toujours pas des yeux sa feuille de papier, Regarde moi quand je te parle Junior !

L'apprenti reposa son stylo violemment et releva un œil vert courroucé vers le vieil homme.

-Je t'ai déjà dit ce qu'il s'était passé ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir de plus ?

Et c'était vrai, ou tout du moins en partie. Lavi avait bien été obligé de confier à son mentor ce qui lui été arrivé dans l'Arche; ce genre de choses ne pouvaient pas être cachées par un mensonge ou une réponse évasive. Il avait juste fait en sorte de garder pour lui les aspects les plus troublants, ceux qui, si ils étaient su, les conduiraient invariablement lui et Bookman à quitter la Congrégation sur le champ.

Et ça il ne le voulait pas .

-Tu ne m'as pas tout dis. Je comprend que tu préfères garder certaines choses pour toi, mais fais très attention jeune homme, sinon tu sais ce qui arriveras. Combien de fois t'ai-je répété de _ne pas t'impliquer_ ? Je sais que dans ces conditions ce n'est pas une tâche facile, mais si tu comptes devenir un Bookman un jour, il va bien falloir t'y résoudre ! Ces personnes sont condamnées à disparaître un jour ou l'autre, et tu ne pourras rien y faire. Tout ce que tu y gagne c'est de te faire du mal et de compromettre ton propre avenir !

-Je sais _déjà _toutes ces choses ! Tu passes ton temps à me les répéter, et je fais ce que je peux pour rester objectif ! Mais dis moi comment je pourrais me battre, donner mon propre sang dans cette putain de guerre sans m'y impliquer un minimum ? C'est juste impossible, inhumain !

Lavi bouillonnait intérieurement. Pourquoi est-ce que Bookman ne voulait pas comprendre ? Il faisait réellement des efforts, tous les jours ! Seulement ça n'était jamais suffisant, et les sentiments encombrants revenaient toujours à la charge, semblant prendre un malin plaisir à l'aveugler pour le détourner de son chemin pourtant clairement tracé.

Bookman resta silencieux pendant un court instant, avant de planter ses deux yeux insondables cerclés de noir dans celui de son apprenti et d'annoncer froidement :

-Un Bookman n'a pas à être humain.

Lavi cilla, puis baissa la tête. Il reprit le stylo et tenta vainement de reprendre sa lecture suivie, mais trop de pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Au bout de huit minutes il remit l'ouvrage sur la pile, se leva et marmonna un bref « Petit déjeuner » avant de sortir de la bibliothèque.

Lorsqu'il arriva au réfectoire, Jerry venait tout juste d'allumer ses fourneaux et la grande salle était presque vide, seuls quelques scientifiques somnolaient devant des tasses de café sur une table à l'écart. Après tout c'était normal, il n'était que cinq heures trente du matin.

L'apprenti Bookman se dirigea vers le comptoir, où il fut accueilli par le sourire radieux du chef cuistot:

-Bonjour Lavi ! Tu es bien matinal ce matin dis donc ! D'habitude je ne te vois pas avant au moins neuf heures et demie ! Tu as vu, même Kanda-kun n'est pas encore arrivé ! Ah mais tu sais comme on dit : l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt !

Devant l'air rayonnant du cuisinier, Lavi se força à remettre en place son sourire radieux, mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment.

-Bonjour Jerry ! Ouais faut croire que je suis tombé du lit ! Il tenta un rire enjoué mais le résultat n'était pas très...concluant.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais manger ce matin mon poussin ?

Apparemment l'Indien n'avait rien remarqué. Normal, il était devenu très doué avec le temps. Il commanda des toasts et un jus de fruit qui furent prêt en moins de deux minutes, puis partit s'installer à une table près du fond de la salle.

Il venait à peine d'entamer son premier toast lorsque la porte du réfectoire s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un Kanda à la mine particulièrement grincheuse. Lavi le regarda se diriger rapidement du côté du comptoir. « Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir mal dormi » se dit-il en voyant les yeux cernés du Japonais et son teint qui semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il observa de loin son rapide échange avec Jerry et cru entendre ce dernier prononcer son nom. Peu après Kanda partit s'installer, un plateau entre les mains, et alors qu'il passait non loin de Lavi fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu. En temps normal celui-ci aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour lui lancer une remarque horripilante, mais là il devait admettre qu'il était plutôt soulagé de ne pas avoir à entamer une conversation.

Kanda continuait à se diriger vers le fond de la salle , comme pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et les éventuels gêneurs (Lavi étant bien entendu compris dans le lot). Ne trouvant pas d'objet plus intéressant sur lequel fixer son attention son œil entrainé de futur Bookman s'attacha à suivre la silhouette du brun un peu plus loin devant lui.

On pouvait deviner sa fatigue et sa mauvaise humeur rien qu'en voyant sa tenue : il n'avait pas endossé son uniforme, se contentant de son assortiment habituel : chemise blanche, pantalon noir, bottes noires (même si depuis quelques temps il semblait avoir opéré une sorte de « retour aux origines » en arborant de plus en plus souvent des tenues plus asiatiques). Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de nouer ses cheveux en hauteur, et la queue de cheval basse les amenait flotter doucement dans le bas de son dos, juste au dessus des reins.

Lavi les regarda un moment, songeur. Kanda était vraiment fascinant dans un sens. Un vrai paradoxe ambulant : il avait le pire caractère imaginable, passait son temps à vous prendre de haut, à vous cracher des insultes à la figure et piquait des colères pour un rien et à côté de ça, il était tellement beau qu'il était juste impossible de ne pas s'arrêter pour le regarder (quelque soit ce que vous étiez en train de faire) et vous extasier devant une telle réussite de la nature. C'était à se demander si l'art était vraiment exclusivement humain. Il émanait une telle grâce, un tel charisme de tout son être, qu'il semblait presque surnaturel.

C'était clairement visible en cet instant, alors que la barrière épaisse de l'uniforme avait disparue et laissait le champ libre aux éventuels observateurs (ici en l'occurrence Lavi) qui pouvaient ainsi pleinement admirer la ligne délicates des épaules, la taille fine et souple, les longues jambes fuselées et surtout la cascade de cheveux noirs et lustrés qui dégringolait jusqu'aux hanches du Japonais. En fait il ressemblait vraiment à une sorte de félin. Une panthère noire par exemple, ou un gros chat sauvage.

Kanda grondait souvent comme un chat en colère.

Son visage aussi était remarquable. Aussi impeccable que le reste, sans la moindre bavure. Les traits étaient vraiment fins, délicats et en même temps très durs. Sans parler des yeux qui pouvaient littéralement vous congeler sur place ou vous engloutir dans des abysses noires et sans fond. L'un dans l'autre le brun dégageait quelque chose d'indéniablement viril, mais l'effet était presque immédiatement contre-balancé par la délicatesse de l'ensemble, et au final Kanda Yu se présentait comme la personne la plus belle et la plus parfaite que Lavi ai jamais vu.

Alors même qu'il parvenait à cette conclusion, le Japonais leva le nez de son bol de riz blanc (depuis quand s'était-il assis?) et lui lança un regard noir. Et Lavi se rendit compte avec horreur et stupéfaction qu'il venait de passer les cinq dernières minutes à mater Kanda.

Revenant immédiatement à la réalité et complètement mort de honte, le rouquin baissa les yeux sur son assiette et recommença à manger son toast beurré en se maudissant intérieurement pour sa stupidité.

OoO

Depuis qu'il avait passé les portes du réfectoire, Yu avait senti un regard insistant se poser sur lui. Décidant de l'ignorer il alla droit à Jerry pour commander son repas et se prépara mentalement au babillage insupportable auquel il aurait forcement droit. Et en effet à peine avait-il atteint le comptoir que le cuisinier était lancé

-Bonjour bonjour Kanda-kun ! Oh mais dis moi tu as une mine affreuse ce matin mon chou ! Tu as mal dormi ? Tu sais, tu devrais faire comme je t'ai dis et arrêter de boire autant de thé le soir ! Ça empêche de s'endormir et en plus c'est diurétique ! Alors, qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir ce matin ? Des soba ?

Le brun prit une grande respiration, histoire de se calmer un peu. Les délicieuses soba étaient bien la seule raison qui l'empêchait de castrer Jerry pour oser l'appeler « mon chou » et lui parler comme à un gosse de cinq ans. Mais bizarrement ce matin il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en manger. En fait il n'avait pas vraiment envie de manger tout court, mais comme il comptait s'entrainer il fallait bien qu'il se force un minimum, sinon il serait encore plus inefficace qu'il ne l'était ces derniers temps. Il grogna donc une salutation puis commanda un bol de riz blanc avec son habituel thé vert. Jerry lui lança un joyeux « Ça roule mon mignon ! » avant de s'éclipser en sifflotant dans sa cuisine pour revenir une minute plus tard avec la nourriture demandée. Alors qu'il tendait son plateau au brun, il se pencha vers lui, et lui demanda sur le ton de la confidence :

-Il se passe quelque chose de particulier ce matin ? Vous êtes debout bien tôt tous : regarde Lavi-kun est déjà levé lui aussi !

Alors comme ça c'était le regard du _Baka Usagi_ qu'il le suivait depuis qu'il était entré ? Kanda ne se retourna pas. Il ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir. Même si il était un peu étonné de le savoir là si tôt. C'était effectivement totalement inhabituel : ce flemmard n'apparaissait jamais avant au moins huit heures trente. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne d'ailleurs, c'était toujours ça de répit.

Le japonais marmonna un vague «Pas que je sache.» avant de prendre son plateau et se dirigea d'un pas alerte vers sa place habituelle, à l'autre extrémité du réfectoire. En passant à côté de Lavi il l'ignora encore résolument, bien décidé à lui montrer qu'il pouvait bien le fixer si ça lui chantait, son existence lui importait toujours moins que celle d'une poussière sur sa botte.

Il finit par s'assoir et concentra son attention sur son repas. Mais même au bout de trois minutes il pouvait toujours sentir le regard insistant du roux posé sur lui, et pour dire les choses clairement, ça commençait à vraiment le faire chier.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de si passionnant à le regarder pendant des plombes ? Mieux : quelles pouvaient bien être les pensées de cet abruti à l'instant ?

Oui son tatouage s'était encore élargi. Non il n'avait toujours pas récupéré Mugen. Oui il avait une gueule de déterré et il était fatigué. Non ça ne donnait certainement pas le droit à cet idiot de le fixer comme une bête curieuse pendant plus de dix putains de minutes !

Bien décidé à lui faire comprendre que sa patience avait des limites (qui plus est très réduites), Kanda releva la tête de son bol et lança au débile à l'autre bout du réfectoire un regard particulièrement mauvais. L'effet fut immédiat : le roux sursauta légèrement en prenant la mine typique d'un gamin prit la main dans le sac alors qu'il fait une bêtise. Il rougit ensuite légèrement, et baissa vite son visage gêné et un peu honteux vers son plateau.

Le Japonais poussa un petit « tch! » satisfait, et recommença à manger son riz. Comme quoi il avait toujours un minimum d'autorité sur la bande d'idiots qui lui servaient de coéquipiers.

OoO

Lavi était sidéré. Quelque chose devait vraiment clocher chez lui pour qu'il se laisse ainsi aller à divaguer, et si Bookman avait été là, il lui aurait sans doute donné un bon coup sur la tête. Et en plus il s'était fait lamentablement griller...

Il risqua un regard vers le brun qui comme il le pensait, arborait à présent un air satisfait, celui qu'il prenait toujours lorsque qu'il venait de rembarrer quelqu'un. Lavi sentit le coin gauche de sa bouche se relever imperceptiblement, « Kanda, tu es si prévisible parfois... ». Il supposait que ça faisait aussi partie de son charme. Enfin, ce n'étais pas une raison pour se laisser aller à le détailler pendant aussi longtemps.

C'était étrange cette faculté qu'avait le Japonais à détourner son attention à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Mais tout était tellement mystérieux chez lui ! Lavi, comme tout apprenti Bookman qui se respecte, était juste curieux, rien de plus normal.

Il fut interrompu dans son flot de pensées par l'arrivée au réfectoire d'Allen qui avait l'air passablement endormi. Le jeune homme avait les yeux encore à moitié fermés et se dirigeait d'une démarche mécanique et plutôt incertaine en direction de Jerry. Le roux se demanda un instant comment il réussissait à éviter toutes les tables avant de se rappeler que l'estomac d'Allen semblait capable de prendre le contrôle de son corps pour le conduire le plus efficacement possible vers la source de nourriture la plus proche.

Après quelques minutes, le garçon vint s'installer en face de lui avec une immense pile de nourriture et marmonna un vague « Salut Lavi. » avant de commencer à engloutir les plats les uns après les autres. Cinq minutes plus tard et la moitié des assiettes vidées, Allen avait l'air beaucoup plus vif et il ralentit sa cadence pour pouvoir parler avec son vis-à-vis.

-Tu t'es levé tôt dis donc ! Lavi esquiva une miette de pain et lui fit un grand sourire

-Ouais j'arrivais pas à dormir. Mais toi aussi non ? Normalement on déjeune plus vers neuf heures...

Allen haussa les épaules, un pilon de poulet dans chaque main

-Des fois j'ai faim avant alors je me lève, je mange un peu et je retourne me coucher !

Lavi se mit à rire doucement. Allen était vraiment trop drôle avec sa petite bouille d'angelot qui contrastait avec son appétit d'ogre. Être en sa compagnie avait toujours le don de le relaxer un peu et il se sentait déjà de meilleure humeur.

Deux bols de céréales aux fruits plus tard, Allen sembla se souvenir brusquement de quelque chose et il poussa une exclamation, aspergeant Lavi au passage de deux ou trois grains de raisins secs.

-Au fait ! J'ai vu Lenalee hier soir quand elle est rentrée et apparemment Komui a enfin décidé de l'emplacement du nouveau QG ! Lavi s'arrêta un instant dans sa tentative pour se débarrasser des intrus collés sur son visage et répliqua l'air surpris :

-Ah bon ?

Tiens ça c'était une nouvelle. Et d'ailleurs le vieux aurait pu se donner la peine de lui en parler quand il l'avait vu dans la bibliothèque.

-Alors c'est décidé ? On part quand ? _Ne, ne _Allen, on va s'installer où ?

Allen ria devant la tête de gamin de son ami avant de lui répondre

-Sur une petite île au nord de l'Angleterre, pas loin de l'Écosse. Normalement Komui va faire une réunion ce matin pour qu'on commence les préparatifs du déménagement !

Le sourire du Lavi s'élargit encore : enfin quelque chose d'intéressant ! Il s'ennuyait tellement depuis quelques temps qu'un peu d'activité serait la bienvenue. Et puis le changement d'air l'aiderait peut-être à se débarrasser de toutes les pensées déplaisantes qui polluaient son esprits... Il se souleva un peu du banc où il était assis pour regarder Kanda au fond de la salle.

-T'entend ça Yu-chan ? Ça y est, on déménage !

Lorsqu'il entendit l'exclamation du rouquin, Yu faillit lui crier d'arrêter de brailler comme un idiot dès le matin. Mais le contenu dudit braillement parvint à son cerveau et la seule pensée qu'il lui vint à l'esprit se résumait en deux mots « Oh merde. ».

* * *

><p><em>GGL: Voilà à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, en espérant que celui-ci vous ai plu! ^^ Si c'est le cas pensez à moi et mettez moi une petite review ça me ferais vraiment plaisir! *0* Et je vous répondrais promis! ^^<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Note**: _Et non vous ne rêvez pas, voilà __**enfin**__ le 3ème chapitre!Bon là je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais me plaindre des auteurs qui ont un rythme de publication excessivement long, parce que j'en fais maintenant partie...=_=' je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir fait attendre comme ça, surtout que ce chapitre n'est ni particulièrement long, ni particulièrement palpitant (et oui il ne se passe toujours quasiment rien...) , mais il faut dire que j'ai été plutôt débordée en cette fin d'année! Et puis surtout je n'étais absolument pas inspirée ce qui n'a pas arrangé les choses... Voilà j'arrête ici le récit passionnant de ma vie et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre! ^^_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 3.<strong>_

Kanda grogna pour la énième fois alors qu'il remplissait un autre carton avec des dossiers poussiéreux. Comment avait-il pu accepter de se faire embarquer là-dedans ? Et puis d'abord pour qui se prenait cette bande d'emmerdeurs ? Il n'était pas leur bonne ! Sans compter qu'il avait des millions d'autres choses plus importantes à faire plutôt que d'aider à ce stupide déménagement. S'entrainer par exemple ou bien...

Enfin bref, des choses plus utiles que ranger des montagnes de vieux dossiers jusque là oubliés dans une des annexes du bureau de cet incapable de Komui qui n'était toujours pas fichu de faire son boulot lui même.

-Dîtes Monsieur Reever, vous ne savez pas où peut bien être la suite de ce rapport ? Il en manque la moitié et le reste ne semble pas être dans ce tas là...

-Ah ça, aucune idée. Désolé Allen !

Et en plus il avait fallu qu'on le mette en équipe avec ce stupide _Moyashi _! Cette journée était vraiment la pire depuis longtemps. Quoique la séance photo avec le Maréchal Tiedoll qu'il avait du subir quinze jours plus tôt avait été aussi particulièrement éprouvante pour ses nerfs...

Le brun grimpa à nouveau sur l'échelle appuyée contre l'immense étagère remplie de paperasse pour se saisir d'un épais paquet de papiers chiffonnés sur la plus haute étagère. Il fronça le nez devant l'odeur de moisi et toute la poussière et les saletés qui s'étaient accumulées pendant surement plus de dix ans, tout en foudroyant du regard une des nombreuses araignées qui étaient venues s'installer entre deux feuilles jaunies. Il farfouilla au hasard et récupéra quatre ou cinq chemises en carton ramolli qu'il jeta par dessus son épaule. Les dossiers s'écrasèrent dans la caisse à moitié remplie au pied de l'échelle en soulevant un fin nuage de poussière.

Le bruit sourd fit tourner la tête à Allen, jusque là agenouillé devant une pile de dossiers désordonnés qu'il s'évertuait à trier et que Reever venait de sortir d'une des armoires en bois de la pièces. Il leva la tête en direction du Japonais et lui lança d'un air contrarié :

-Et Kanda ! Tu ne pourrais pas t'appliquer un minimum ? Ça ne te tuerais pas de descendre de l'échelle plutôt que de les balancer comme ça ! En plus je te signale qu'on est sensé les trier !

Et allez ! Voilà qu'il commençait à couiner ! Yu replaça une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son épaule avant de toiser Allen de son air le plus méprisant.

-Ta gueule, _Moyashi_. Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

Le jeune exorciste se releva en fulminant

-Pour la centième fois c'est _Allen_ pauvre demeuré ! Et on a tous reçu les même instructions alors...

Mais Kanda leva les yeux au ciel et tourna à nouveau son visage vers l'étagère crasseuse, un air d'ennui absolu gravé sur ses traits.

-Et mais tu m'écoutes ? Tu commence à vraiment m'agacer avec tes airs supérieurs de princesse, _Bakanda_ !

Comme le jeune exorciste l'avait espéré, l'effet de son insulte fut immédiat : Kanda retourna brusquement son visage dans sa direction et lui darda un regard meurtrier.

-Répète un peu pour voir _Moyashi_ !

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Reever sentait la catastrophe arriver et tenta sans grande conviction de calmer les deux jeunes hommes.

-Et c'est bon ne commencez pas tout les deux ! On a encore plein de boulot je vous signale !

Mais une fois qu'ils étaient lancés, c'était quasiment impossible de les arrêter...

-Je le répèterais autant de fois qu'il le faut pour que ça rentre dans la boîte désespérément vide qui te sert de crâne : descend de là et trie comme il faut _Bakanda_ !

Et comme pour mieux appuyer ses paroles, le maudit donna un bon coup de pied contre l'échelle qui vacilla dangereusement. Kanda se raccrocha à l'étagère et une aura extrêmement menaçante sembla se diffuser tout autour de son corps. Ses yeux se rétrécirent et un frisson glacé parcouru le dos d'Allen qui parvint pourtant à soutenir le regard de son vis-à-vis.

-J'espère que tu as fait ton testament pauvre nabot, parce sitôt que je descend de cette échelle, tu es mort.

Le dit nabot croisa bravement les bras et bomba le torse.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Dix minutes plus tard, lorsque Lenalee rentra dans la pièce avec trois tasses sur un plateau (soda pour Reever, earl grey pour Allen et thé vert pour Kanda), elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec ces deux derniers qui s'agrippaient par les cheveux en s'échangeant des coups de poings au milieu d'un fatras indescriptible de feuilles volant en tout sens. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le fond de la salle où Reever était assis sur un escabeau avec la mine de quelqu'un souffrant d'une bonne migraine. Il la regarda et haussa les épaules d'un air profondément blasé. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un grand soupir de lassitude. Ils étaient vraiment incorrigibles. Pire que des enfants de cinq ans. Posant son plateau sur une table près d'elle, elle prit une grande inspiration et :

« KANDA ! ALLEN! Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! »

En entendant la voix mélodieuse de Lenalee prendre ce ton courroucé qu'il avait apprit à craindre (Lenalee était plutôt prompte à passer des cris aux poings), Allen se figea immédiatement. Il lâcha sa prise sur le col et les cheveux de Kanda et se tourna vers la jolie Chinoise avec un air penaud. Il n'aimait pas mettre en colère Lenalee : ce n'était pas digne d'un gentleman comme lui de s'attirer les foudres de la gent féminine. Et puis il détestait quand elle prononçait son prénom avec cette voix dure alors qu'il pouvait glisser de ses lèvres de façon si douce...

Le brun lui ne lâchait toujours pas prise : il s'était raidi en entendant la remontrance de la jeune femme, mais profita de l'abandon d'Allen pour lui donner un dernier petit coup de coude dans l'estomac. Le jeune albinos grimaça sous l'effet de la douleur et lui lança un regard noir. Il y répondit par un rictus sardonique. Mais Lenalee n'avait rien perdu de la scène et une fois encore :

- KANDA ! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu ? Lâche-le tout de suite ! Non mais vous n'avez pas honte ? Regardez-moi l'état de cette pièce ! s'exclama-elle d'une voix outrée.

Kanda s'exécuta avec mauvaise grâce en maugréant un vague « tch. ». Au fond, lui non plus n'avait pas envie de mettre Lenalee en colère : après tout c'était une fille et que ce soit Alma, le professeur Edgar ou Tiedoll, on lui avait toujours dit qu'il fallait être poli avec les femmes. C'était d'ailleurs un des seuls préceptes de bonne conduite qu'il s'efforçait d'appliquer. Et puis Lenalee était une des rares personnes dont il supportait à peu près la présence, il n'avait pas envie de la vexer...

-Bon et bien je suppose qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à tout ramasser... soupira Lenalee. Kanda lui lança un regard éloquent.

-Je ne touche plus à ces papiers moisis.

-Bon très bien ! Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu n'irais pas aider dans une des réserve de la section scientifique? Tu n'auras plus à toucher de papier comme ça.

Allen avait l'air sidéré.

-Hein ? Mais Lenalee...

-Laisse Allen, de toute manière il est évident que vous ne pouvez pas travailler dans la même pièce. Et puis Link ne devrait pas tarder à arriver pour aider, je l'ai croisé en venant.

Allen soupira intérieurement. D'abord on lui collait Kanda sur le dos, et quand il pouvait enfin en être débarrassé il fallait que l'autre enquiquineur vienne le remplacer. Enfin, du moment qu'il n'avait pas à supporter les deux _en même temps _il pouvait s'estimer heureux...

OoO

Après être monté d'un étage pour accéder au secteur de la section scientifique, Kanda se fraya un chemin parmi tous les chercheurs en blouse blanche chargés de cartons remplis à ras bord de fioles, de matériel de laboratoire et autres objets non identifiables qui s'affairaient en tous sens dans les couloirs. Bien décidé à ne pas demander son chemin (et puis quoi encore!), il se dirigea un peu au hasard avant de tomber sur un couloir étroit où s'alignaient quatre portes, toute ornées de l'écriteau providentiel indiquant « réserve ». Le Japonais se félicita d'avoir pu trouver aussi rapidement et fut rassuré de voir que ce couloir-ci semblait beaucoup moins fréquenté que tous ceux qu'il avait pu traverser jusque là. Avec un peu de chance il serait même tout seul et n'aurait pas à supporter une autre bande de gêneurs. Il s'avança donc vers la première porte, l'ouvrit et y entra d'un pas décidé.

-YU-CHAN ! C'est sympa de venir m'aider !

Évidemment il fallait que ça tombe sur lui. Dieu le haïssait, c'était surement ça.

Quelle ironie...

Le brun baissa les yeux vers l'apprenti Bookman accroupi devant un carton qui le regardait avec des yeux de lapin attardé à qui on vient d'offrir une laitue.

-Je me suis trompé de porte, lâcha-il sèchement en faisant mine de ressortir de la pièce. Lavi eu un petit rire moqueur. Oh non Kanda, ne crois pas t'en tirer aussi facilement !

-Pas grave ! de toute manière tous les autres ont assez d'aide, alors que je suis tout seul pour ranger touuuuute cette grande salle _remplie _de fioles bizarres depuis qui Johnny est parti voir Komui ! Allez, au boulot Yu-chan, les cartons vont pas se remplir tout seuls !

La main de « Yu-chan » se crispa sur le loquet de la porte jusqu'à ce que les jointures blanchissent. Il allait vraiment tuer cet abruti. Ou au moins lui couper la langue et la lui faire manger pour qu'il apprenne enfin à _fermer sa putain de bouche_.

En temps normal il se serait contenté de lui claquer la porte au nez, mais on lui avait clairement demandé « d'aider dans une des réserves », or quand on lui donnait un ordre, il obéissait (même si ce que demandait Lenalee ne pouvait pas être strictement associé à un ordre).

Foutu sens du devoir.

Mais il allait quand même faire comprendre à cet idiot à lui témoigner un minimum de respect.

Franchissant la distance qui le séparait de Lavi d'un bond, il le saisit par le col pour remonter brusquement son visage à la hauteur du sien et lui cracha d'un ton plus que menaçant :

-Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! Le jour où je serais fatigué de me répéter, je vais finir par te le graver sur le front avec Mugen !

Légèrement refroidi par les mots de son compagnon, le roux agrippa ses poignets pour tenter de radoucir la prise de l'exorciste furieux et afficha son sourire le plus contrit.

-Okay, okay ! Désolé j'le ferais plus ! A partir de maintenant je me tais et on travaille d'accord ?

Kanda le fixa encore quelques secondes pour s'assurer que le message était bien passé, puis il relâcha sa prise avec un « tch ! » méprisant. Se détournant immédiatement de Lavi il se mit à inspecter la pièce du regard.

Elle n'avait pas grand intérêt, sauf bien sûr si vous étiez une araignée, un rongeur ou bien encore un cafard à la recherche d'un endroit sombre et peu fréquenté pour faire votre petit nid et vaquer en paix à vos occupations de nuisible. Komui et les autres membres de la section scientifique qui aimaient jouer aux apprentis sorciers appartenaient visiblement à cette catégorie si l'on en croyait le nombre impressionnant d'étagères en ferraille rouillée remplies à ras bord de tubes en verre au contenu indiscernable, de fioles fissurées et de bocaux remplis de substances aux couleurs plus que douteuses. Le tout bien entendu recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière et d'immenses toiles d'araignée duveteuses. En résumé il passait du papier poussiéreux au verre poussiéreux. Merveilleux.

De nouveau accroupi devant son carton au trois-quarts vide, Lavi suivit le regard de Kanda et ne manqua pas la minuscule moue dépitée qui apparue un bref instant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il inspectait la pièce. Il sourit doucement. Yu était un vrai maniaque de la propreté lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission (où l'efficacité primait sur tout bien sûr), et le simple fait de se trouver dans cette pièce associé à la perspective de devoir _toucher_ tous ces objets crasseux devait le répugner au plus haut point.

-C'est plutôt dégueux hein ? Je suis près à parier que ces étagères n'ont pas vu l'ombre d'un plumeau depuis plus de dix ans !

Kanda ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour le regarder et lui répondit sèchement :

-T'étais pas sensé travailler en silence toi ?

-Ah ah ! Oui c'est vrai ! Mais avant il faudrait peut-être que je t'explique ce qu'il faut faire non ?

Le brun haussa légèrement les épaules,

-Mettre ces déchets dans des cartons. J'ai pas besoin qu'un lapin attardé m'explique un truc aussi simple.

Lavi poussa un grand soupir de lassitude. D'habitude les insultes de Kanda ne le vexaient pas. Au contraire elles le faisaient plutôt rire, parce qu'il savait qu'il les disait plus par habitude qu'autre chose, pour rester dans son personnage de salaud sans cœur en somme. Et puis de toute manière il ne souciait pas de ce que les autres pensaient de lui. Mais la fatigue aidant il se sentait plus susceptible ces derniers temps, et Bookman le traitait bien assez souvent de benêt ou d'apprenti sans cervelle sans que Kanda en rajoute encore une couche. C'est donc d'une voix plus cassante qu'à l'accoutumée qu'il répondit et ses mots même semblaient déplacés dans la bouche de « Lavi ». Mais il se sentait frustré et offensé, et ils lui échappèrent sans qu'il puisse rien tenter pour les retenir :

-J'ai compris que tu me trouves stupide, pas la peine de me traiter d'attardé ou d'idiot sans cesse. Et avant de les empaqueter il faut d'abord mettre de côté tout ce qui est cassé ou vide et nettoyer le reste.

Manifestement surpris par les mots et le ton inhabituels du rouquin, Yu se décida enfin à baisser les yeux dans sa direction et son regard d'un gris profond se heurta à la prunelle verte et dure de l'apprenti Bookman. Il ne dit rien, mais haussa légèrement un fin sourcil noir avant de se retourner à nouveau pour se diriger vers la première armoire en face de lui.

Lavi se rendit alors compte à quel point sa réplique avait dû paraître complètement déplacée alors qu'il se contentait jusque là de rire des remarques insultantes de Kanda ou bien de surjouer dans le pathétique. Il resta immobile quelques instants à fixer le dos de son camarade, incertain sur la manœuvre à suivre pour réparer sa bévue. Il aurait pu se contenter de lancer une blague, mais le silence de Kanda avait quelque chose de particulier, une qualité indéfinissable qui l'empêchait de parler, forçant tous les mots auxquels il aurait pu penser à venir s'échouer au fond de sa gorge. C'était comme une sorte de boutade parfaitement silencieuse, une aura qui émanait du brun et qui le narguait d'un ton satisfait et supérieur, l'air de dire : « Ne te fatigue pas, je le savais. ».

Déconcerté, Lavi fini donc par s'avouer vaincu et voyant que Yu avait déjà commencé à débarrasser les étagères de leur contenu hétéroclite, il se remit à remplir son carton avec les bocaux qu'il avait préalablement époussetés.

Ils travaillèrent pendant plusieurs heures, ne brisant le silence ambiant que de temps à autre, pour se faire passer un torchon ou bien le bac faisant office de poubelle. Lorsque le dernier rayon de la dernière étagère fut vidé et que les derniers cartons furent refermés, les deux jeunes hommes se lancèrent un bref regard. Kanda était un peu décoiffé et il avait une trainée de poussière noire sur la joue. Il avait l'air las et attendait visiblement les instructions de Lavi quant à la suite des opérations.

Celui-ci lui lança un sourire peu convaincu avant d'annoncer :

-Bon et bien je suppose qu'il faut monter tout ça avec le reste dans le labo principal.

Kanda hocha brièvement la tête, l'air complètement fermé, puis se saisi de deux boîtes qu'il empila l'une sur l'autre avant de sortir de la pièce. Lavi ne mit pas longtemps à le suivre et ils remontèrent ensemble les couloirs, immergés dans les vas-et-viens apparemment incessants des scientifiques débordés.

Ils finirent par arriver dans une immense salle fourre-tout aux murs tapissés d'étagères pleines d'ouvrages et à présent remplie de piles de cartons plus ou moins ordonnées et d'exorcistes affairés. Ils étaient tous en train de transporter des cartons de taille variable pour les répartir selon leur contenu en attendant qu'on viennent les chercher pour les transporter dans le nouveau QG et un Reever épuisé slalomait à toute vitesse entre les piles pour aiguiller le trafic incessant.

Ayant visiblement aperçu quelque chose ou quelqu'un, Lavi fit un petit bond joyeux sur place - « Tch. Lapin. » bougonna faiblement Kanda- et lança un « Lenaleeeee ! » quasiment extatique qui fit lever les yeux au ciel au brun.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il eu la joie de constater que la Chinoise était accompagné du chien de garde de Luberier et du stupide _Moyashi_. Celui-ci l'aperçu aussi et il lui lança un regard noir alors que Lavi se précipitait dans leur direction, un air d'abruti heureux plaqué sur son visage. Alors que le petit groupe se mettait à converser joyeusement ( apparemment Lavi avait trouvé un livre sur les arts du cirque qu'il voulait montrer au nabot), Kanda se dirigea vers Reever pour lui demander où ils devaient déposer leur chargement. Celui-ci fronça un instant son front prématurément ridé avant de désigner une immense pile de caisses se dressant fièrement au fond de la salle. « Mettez tous ça là-bas, avec les autres produits potentiellement dangereux. ». Son ton était si las, et ses cernes tellement marquées que Yu ne pu s'empêcher de se demander à quand remontait exactement la dernière nuit de sommeil du scientifique débordé.

Il hocha rapidement la tête pour indiquer qu'il avait compris, puis se retourna pour lancer un « Oi, _Baka Usagi_ ! Arrête de faire l'abruti et ramène toi ! »

Le roux se retourna et lui offrit un de ses sourires faux et dégoulinants qui lui donnait l'envie de le frapper puis accouru dans sa direction « J'arrive tout de suite Yu-chan ! »

Kanda décida d'ignorer la fin de sa phrase pour plutôt se concentrer sur le moyen d'atteindre le haut de l'imposant monticule de carton qui se dressait devant lui. Portant sa lourde charge à bout de bras, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de la déposer sur un des contrefort de l'édifice dont l'équilibre semblait plus que précaire.

Lavi fut soudainement près de lui, et lui suggéra joyeusement

-Laisse moi faire, je suis plus grand que toi après tout,Yu-chan !

Le Japonais grinça des dents en sentant la nuance clairement moqueuse dans les paroles de Lavi. Il se foutait de lui. Cet abruti _osait_ se foutre de lui. Il ne pouvait pas le voir mais il était sûr qu'il arborait même un de ses sourires légèrement sardoniques qu'il faisait parfois lorsqu'il croyait que personne ne le voyait.

-La ferme ! J'ai pas besoin d'aide, et encore moins de la tienne ! Siffla-il, en tirant de toute ses forces sur ses bras pour atteindre cette connerie de bordel d'espace qui était juste deux centimètres trop haut !

Lavi le regarda se débattre pendant trente secondes de plus, amusé par l'entêtement du Japonais qu'il voyait bouillir de colère et de frustration devant lui. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était trop petit pour atteindre son but, mais n'en démordrait pas pour autant, trop fier pour avouer qu'il avait effectivement besoin d'aide.

Dans ces moments là l'apprenti Bookman appréciait vraiment ses deux centimètres en plus, parce qu'il avait ainsi l'impression d'avoir une sorte de pouvoir, de supériorité sur Kanda qu'il n'avait jamais lorsqu'il s'agissait du combat. Il savait bien que c'était stupide d'être fier pour deux malheureux centimètres, mais il aimait cette sensation de contrôle, aussi fugace soit-elle, sur cet être aussi orgueilleux et apparemment indomptable. Il éprouvait la même satisfaction, surement un peu basse, que celle que le rat de la fable de La Fontaine ressent surement lorsqu'il trouve le puissant lion arrêté par un malheureux filet et qui se débat vainement.

Mais comme le rat qui finit par venir en aide au lion, Lavi finit par s'approcher doucement de Kanda et, se hissant lui aussi sur la pointe des pieds, il essaya de se saisir du fardeau du brun en murmurant d'un air amusé

-Laisse moi faire...

Surprit par le soudain rapprochement et blessé à vif dans son orgueil, le brun se crispa entièrement et resserra sa prise sur les cartons.

-Fiche moi la paix ! Grogna-il rageusement. Lavi poussa un soupir et tira un peu sur les cartons pour lui faire lâcher prise.

-Arrête de t'obstiner, tu vois bien que t'y arriveras pas !

-Je t'ai dis de me lâcher !

-Laisse tomber et donne moi ça !

Et ils tiraient chacun à qui mieux mieux sur les cartons qui commençaient à tanguer dangereusement, de plus en plus agacés par la persistance de l'autre. Kanda fini par donner un furieux coup d'épaule à Lavi, qui lâcha prise. Surprit par le soudain déséquilibre de poids, Yu sentit les lourds cartons glisser brusquement de ses mains et tomber en avant. Les deux cartons heurtèrent dans leur chute la haute pile qui se mis à osciller et les caisses se trouvant à son sommets finirent par dégringoler lourdement alors que des fioles de verre s'en échappaient pour venir s'écraser au sol. L'un d'entre elles atterrit directement aux pieds des deux exorcistes et une épaisse fumée opaque jaune s'en échappa et les recouvrit entièrement lorsqu'elle se brisa dans un tintement clair.

Toute les personnes se trouvant à proximité tournèrent les yeux vers la source du vacarme et quand la fumée finit par se dissiper, le corps des jeunes hommes avaient été remplacé par deux silhouettes d'enfants de neuf ans.

Lorsqu'il vit ses vêtements pendre lamentablement sur lui et constata que son point de vue avait quelque peu changé, Lavi comprit que quelque chose n'allait décidément pas. Il se retourna lentement vers Kanda, un peu effrayé quant à ce qu'il allait voir.

Apparemment le Japonais avait eu la même idée, si bien qu'ils tournèrent la tête en même temps, et alors que leur regard se croisaient, leur cerveau s'arrêta de fonctionner pendant un bref instant sous le coup de la surprise.

Au bout de quelques secondes, les yeux de Kanda commencèrent à se rétrécir et l'aura la plus meurtrière qui soit l'enveloppa totalement, un peu comme l'avait fait la fumée jaune un peu avant. Il serra ses poings devenus minuscules, et un seul mot à destination de Lavi s'échappa de ses lèvres serrées :

-Toi...

Lavi reprit très vite ses esprits devant la fureur de Kanda mais, encore un peu perdu dans sa stupeur, il ne put que le regarder avec de grands yeux étonnés, pour finalement éclater d'un rire nerveux. Croyant qu'il se moquait encore de lui, le Japonais nanifié senti sa rage redoubler et agrippa le col du rouquin pour se mettre à le secouer comme un prunier.

-Ta gueule espèce d'abruti ! Ne te fous pas de moi ou je t'étripe !

Et Lavi continuait de rire bêtement, incapable de s'arrêter devant la complète incohérence de la situation pendant que Kanda le couvrait d'un flot d'injures.

Le déménagement du QG s'annonçait particulièrement laborieux.

* * *

><p><strong>GGL:<strong> _Pfiou! J'ai cru que j'en verrais jamais le bout de celui-là! X_X Heureusement le prochain sera sans doute plus plaisant à écrire, alors j'espère que je pourrais le poster avant de partir en vacances, sinon il va falloir attendre jusqu'au mois d'août ( pas de connexion internet oblige T_T)... En tout cas ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas vous refaire tout le déménagement de la Congrégation, je vois pas trop l'intérêt qu'il pourrait y avoir à décrire le manga. Il y aura donc une petite ellipse de temps! ^^_

_Par contre, ça va peut être sembler complètement stupide (m'enfin, au point où on en est...=_=), mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a eu quelques petits couacs avec ce maudit site, et je me demande si les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews ont bien reçus les messages que j'ai envoyé en réponse...X_X Ça m'embêterais vraiment vu qu'à chaque fois que j'en reçoit une je suis heureuse pour toute la journée, alors je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'encouragent! *0* Donc voilà, si vous n'avez pas reçu de réponse à votre review n'hésitez pas à vous plaindre et je rattraperais ça! ^^ Et mille fois merci à celles (je crois pas avoir eu de lecteur masculin encore! XD) qui m'en laisse, vous n'imaginez pas à quelle point ça me fait plaisir! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** _Yatta j'ai réussi à finir le chapitre à temps! *0* par contre il n'a pas vraiment tourné comme je l'avais pensé... J'avais prévu d'y faire rentrer pas mal de choses et finalement je me suis beaucoup étendue, ce qui fait que j'ai du reporter certains éléments au prochain chapitre...U_U Alors au final je vous avais promis de l'action (et par action j'entends un avancement concret du Yuvi, pour la vraie action là je sais pas trop quand est-ce que j'en mettrais! XD), mais je sais pas trop si j'ai vraiment rempli le contrat... A vous de voir, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même! ^^_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 4.<strong>_

Le tintement clair des cloches résonna dans toute la tour de la Congrégation, s'élevant jusqu'au toit pour redescendre dans les profondeurs souterraines abritant la chambre d'Hevlaska. On était dimanche et il était huit heure du matin, l'heure de la messe.

Les couloirs du QG se mirent à grouiller de monde alors que tous ses habitants cessaient leurs activités pour se rendre à l'immense cathédrale où se déroulait la cérémonie hebdomadaire. Quelques retardataires engloutissaient en hâte la fin de leur petit déjeuner au réfectoire, les scientifiques échevelés faisaient un rapide crochet aux toilettes les plus proches pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et se repeigner tandis que plusieurs finders sortaient en bavardant de la salle commune ou des salles d'entrainement et que les deux Bookman lâchaient livres et stylos pour sortir de la bibliothèque.

L'infernal vacarme vrilla les tympans de Kanda au beau milieu d'une séance de méditation. Il poussa un soupir agacé et décroisa ses jambes, puis enfila une paire de bottes et son pull blanc avant de sortir de sa chambre en claquant la porte. Happé par le mouvement général, il descendit les uns après les autres les escaliers vers les niveaux inférieurs de la citadelle et arrivé au rez-de-chaussé, il entendit une voix féminine l'apostropher :

-Kanda ! Attend-moi !

Se stoppant sur place, il se retourna pour apercevoir Lenalee qui accourait vers lui. Ses cheveux avait commencé à repousser depuis leur retour d'Edo et les mèches parées d'un ruban blanc frôlaient maintenant ses épaules. Elle avait l'air rayonnante dans sa jolie robe mauve. Yu était sincèrement soulagé de voir qu'elle semblait s'être remise de toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait du endurer. Bien sûr, avoir l'air d'aller bien et l'être réellement étaient deux choses différentes, mais le brun connaissait suffisamment la jeune fille pour faire la différence entre ses sourires forcés et ceux qui étaient sincères. Celui qu'elle lui adressait à l'instant faisait partie de la deuxième catégorie.

Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, Lenalee lui adressa un petit salut joyeux auquel il répondit par une variante de ses grognements qu'on pouvaient alors qualifier de « grincheux mais bienveillants » et qu'il réservait à la Chinoise. Celle-ci sourit encore devant l'amabilité maladroite de celui qu'elle considérait presque comme un second grand frère, et ils reprirent côte-à-côte leur marche en direction de la cathédrale.

Une fois arrivés dans la salle immense et fastueusement décorée ( le Saint Siège ne lésinait visiblement pas sur la dépense lorsqu'il s'agissait d'élever la foi des combattants de Dieu), les deux exorcistes se dirigèrent vers le bénitier pour faire le signe de croix, puis ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la place qui leur était réservée : dans les premiers rangs, juste devant le chœur où trônait un large autel drapé d'une étoffe pourpre et paré de couronnes de fleurs encerclant une Bible volumineuse aux beaux feuillets dorés.

Lenalee se glissa dans une rangée à sa droite où étaient déjà installés Krory, Allen, Miranda et Marie qui la saluèrent tous d'un mot gentil. Les lèvres de Kanda se relevèrent en un petit rictus mi-moqueur mi-méprisant quand il vit le _Moyashi_ rougir fortement devant la jolie Chinoise (qui, il devait l'admettre, était vraiment ravissante dans sa robe du dimanche), et il s'installa un rang derrière eux, tout au bout du banc, le plus loin possible de l'autel.

Une ou deux minutes plus tard, Lavi et Bookman pénétrèrent à leur tour dans le lieu saint et s'installèrent comme à leur habitude dans une des rangées sur la gauche de la nef centrale, derrière le banc réservé aux Maréchaux .

A peine s'étaient-ils assis que le prêtre vêtu de son chasuble et de son étole richement brodée d'or s'avança derrière l'autel et un silence total remplaça le brouhaha des conversations.

Et les deux plus longues heures de la semaine débutèrent pour Kanda.

Si encore il comprenait ce que disait le prêtre, le temps lui aurait peut-être semblé moins long... Mais l'intégralité de la messe se faisant en latin, il était incapable d'en comprendre un traitre mot et se contentait de rester immobile en essayant d'avoir l'air attentif.

Au bout d'une demie-heure à fixer l'homme d'église qui n'en finissait pas de lire des passages de la Bible d'un air solennel en poussant de temps en temps une exclamation et en levant les bras et les yeux vers le plafond vouté, Kanda senti son attention vaciller, et son regard dériva en direction des participants qui l'entouraient.

Devant lui, ses coéquipiers avaient tous l'air absorbés par la cérémonie. Miranda avait les mains jointes sous son visage et ne quittait pas des yeux l'autel, Marie arborait un air fermé et concentré et Krory hochait machinalement la tête de temps à autre, comme transfiguré par ce qu'il entendait.

Toute la cathédrale était imprégnée d'une atmosphère de recueillement et de paix, et le silence révérencieux semblait faire résonner sur les murs de pierre un même élan d'adoration vers ce Dieu qu'ils servaient tous.

Une sorte de tension montait, presque palpable, et atteignait son point d'orgue trois mètres devant lui, là où Lenalee et le _Moyashi_ étaient assis.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient les yeux tournés vers le ciel, leur visage baigné par la lumière dorée qui se diffusait depuis la grande rosace de verre tout en haut du chœur et ils dégageaient une telle paix, une telle sérénité, que Yu sentit son cœur se serrer l'espace d'un instant.

Depuis le jour de sa naissance, on n'avait jamais cessé de lui parler de ce Dieu tout puissant qui savait tout, pouvait tout et veillait sur l'univers. Tous les dimanches, presque sans exception, on l'avait conduit à la messe avec Alma et on les avait fait s'agenouiller devant l'autel. Il avaient récités des prières qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, avaient mangés des hosties sans goût et s'étaient confessés à un vieux prêtre sénile qui leur disait qu'ils seraient pardonnés si ils récitaient encore plus de prières et pensaient souvent à un homme barbu cloué sur une croix et qui s'appelait Jésus.

Et il n'avait jamais compris.

Alors que tous les autres avaient les yeux brillants d'émotion lors de la messe et pouvaient passer de longs moments à prier, lui n'avait jamais réussi à ressentir la moindre chose, la moindre _présence_ qui aurait pu l'apaiser ou bien lui souffler des conseils alors qu'il récitait mécaniquement ses psaumes ou regardait le grand crucifix sous la rosace.

Pourtant quelque chose aurait bien du se produire non ? Si il était bien un _apôtre,_ comme tout le monde le disait, alors il aurait été normal que Dieu lui fasse un signe, lui montre qu'il était là ou le fasse entrer en transe ou bien n'importe laquelle de ces choses bizarres qui semblaient arriver aux croyants !

Mais alors que l'esprit des autres semblait s'élever vers le ciel, le sien se cognait toujours obstinément contre le haut plafond pour finalement retomber comme une pierre et il ne se sentait jamais plus seul que lorsqu'il était à la messe, isolé au milieu de cette foule qui _elle_ pouvait sentir Dieu.

Avant il se sentait moins mis à l'écart, parce qu'Alma non plus ne comprenait pas cet espèce d'engouement religieux. Ils en avaient beaucoup parlé le soir avant de s'endormir et en étaient arrivés à la conclusion qu'ils ne pouvaient peut-être pas voir ou parler à Dieu parce qu'ils n'avaient pas été créés par lui. Il avait créé les humains, alors c'était plutôt normal pour lui de vouloir voir ce qu'ils faisaient pour les réprimander au besoin ou bien leur offrir un petit miracle de temps en temps lorsqu'ils s'étaient bien conduits.

Par contre il ne les avait pas créé eux, et d'ailleurs il n'avait pas forcement apprécié qu'on l'imite en jouant les inventeurs, alors il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de leur parler et il y avait comme un niveau intermédiaire entre lui et eux.

Ce genre de chose limite la communication non ?

Après avoir rencontré Lenalee et s'être un peu rapproché d'elle, il avait essayé de lui en parler, mais elle n'avait pas eu l'air de comprendre. Parfois elle détestait Dieu pour tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir, mais elle ne doutait jamais de son existence et espérait qu'à la toute fin il sauverait tout le monde, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Kanda lui n'avait jamais détesté Dieu. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il ne se sentait pas lié à lui, tout simplement pas concerné.

C'est pour toutes ces raisons que Yu avait toujours l'impression d'être un intrus lors des cérémonies religieuses; un peu comme quelqu'un qui se trompe et va à la mauvaise fête, celle donnée en l'honneur d'une personne qu'il ne connait pas et doit donc faire semblant d'être un autre pour passer inaperçu.

Ses yeux naviguaient machinalement d'un rang à un autre sans jamais se fixer sur aucune personne en particulier; ils parcoururent un instant les différents tableaux accrochés aux larges colonnes de la nef mais s'en lassèrent très vite car depuis le temps, Yu les connaissait par cœur et pouvait même se réciter leur ordre dans sa tête ( Jésus qui portait la croix, Jésus sur la croix, Jésus qu'on descendait de la croix, Jésus qu'on mettait dans un caveau... et ainsi de suite). Son regard redescendit donc une nouvelle fois en direction des bancs en bois verni, et cette fois-ci, une figure attira son attention.

Assit à la droite de Bookman (on voyait sa touffe de cheveux dépasser), Lavi avait lui aussi les yeux fixés attentivement vers l'autel. Mais contrairement aux autres, il n'avait l'air ni serein, ni recueilli. En fait, il avait plutôt l'air de s'emmerder.

Il semblait écouter très attentivement les paroles du prêtre ( tch, bien sûr le _Baka Usagi_ n'était pas n'importe qui ! En plus d'être éminemment chiant, Monsieur comprenait le latin ça allait de soi!) et, au fur et à mesure que le discours avançait, un air de plus en plus ironique se peignait sur ses traits. Au bout d'un moment, le vieux prêtre poussa une autre des ses exclamations enflammées et le roux leva même les yeux au ciel alors qu'un sourire sardonique s'installait sur ses lèvres.

Yu continua à l'observer. Il ne se l'avouerait sans doute jamais, mais savoir qu'une autre personne ne prenait pas part au délire religieux durant cette fichue messe le faisait se sentir beaucoup mieux, un peu moins seul et à l'écart.

Soudain, sentant surement que quelqu'un le regardait, Lavi tourna la tête vers lui, et leur regard se croisèrent.

Kanda ne baissa pas les yeux, Lavi non plus. Ils se fixèrent très longtemps, sans bouger, et Yu eu l'impression de se perdre dans la pupille incroyablement verte, mais surtout incroyablement vide de son vis-à-vis.

Et pourtant il sentait qu'une sorte de courant passait entre eux, comme un fil fin mais solide qui aurait relié leur regard en les empêchant de tourner la tête ou même de ciller. Tout avait disparu autour de lui, le décor et les personnages étaient brouillés et seul l'œil fixe de l'apprenti Bookman et son visage inexpressif lui apparaissaient nettement en se détachant du reste, lui faisant sentir que _quelque chose_ était en train de se passer. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était ce quelque chose, mais la réalisation de son existence fit courir un frisson le long de son échine.

Mais son état de quasi transe fut soudainement réduit à néant lorsque toutes les personnes présentes dans la cathédrale se levèrent d'un seul coup pour commencer à chanter. Le brun sursauta violemment et suivi machinalement le mouvement tout en revenant à la réalité.

Quand il tourna à nouveau la tête pour regarder Lavi du coin de l'œil, celui-ci était lui aussi debout et regardait fixement devant lui, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il se concentra alors à nouveau sur le déroulement de la cérémonie et attendit patiemment que les chants s'achèvent (comme si en plus il allait chanter!) en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop impatient.

La fin de la messe se déroula ensuite dans une sorte de brouillard pour le Japonais qui restait perdu dans ses pensées. Le regard que lui avait lancé Lavi lui rappelait un peu ceux qu'ils échangeaient parfois avec Alma dans les mêmes circonstances. Il pensait très souvent à lui ces derniers temps et des bribes entières de son passé qu'il avait pourtant essayé d'oublier lui revenaient. Des souvenirs de leur enfance, du temps où ils étaient amis, quand le sang n'avait pas encore tout recouvert.

Yu fut ramené à la réalité par le vacarme des banc qu'on repoussait pour pouvoir se diriger vers la sortie. Il secoua la tête pour se clarifier l'esprit et quitta lui aussi la cathédrale à grands pas, ignorant au passage Lenalee qui lui proposait de venir déjeuner avec elle et les autres exorcistes.

Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

OoO

Dès que le prêtre eu annoncé la fin de la messe, Lavi se faufila hors de la cathédrale le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible, avant que Bookman ne lui ordonne de retourner travailler dans la bibliothèque. Le regard que lui avait lancé Kanda l'avait intrigué. Le jeune homme avait eu l'air tellement las, blasé et il avait même cru pouvoir déceler dans les pupilles grises une nuance plus sombre de tristesse qui lui avait donné un air presque fragile.

En résumé ce Kanda ne ressemblait pas au Kanda habituel, et il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur cette facette cachée du mystérieux exorciste. Or, quand l'héritier au titre de Bookman voulait découvrir quelque chose, il parvenait toujours à ses fins. Le mystère Kanda ne lui avait résisté que trop longtemps, et il était hors de question qu'il attende plus longtemps pour apprendre le fin mot de l'histoire.

C'est avec cette résolution en tête que Lavi entreprit de suivre le Japonais à la trace, un peu comme un chien de chasse traquant une proie. Mais une des particularités de Yu tenait à sa démarche : il avançait incroyablement vite. En fait son allure lorsqu'il marchait équivalait à celle d'une personne lambda qui ferait un footing, et le temps que le rouquin parvienne à s'extraire de la masse de personnes qui sortait de l'église, la silhouette du brun n'était déjà plus à portée de vue.

Lavi jura intérieurement. C'était vraiment trop bête de le perdre maintenant alors qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi motivé pour le suivre !

Mais alors qu'il commençait à s'en retourner vers le réfectoire en désespoir de cause ( la nourriture prodigue toujours une forme de consolation. Et puis Kanda restait un humain, même lui avait besoin de se nourrir de temps en temps alors il l'y trouverait peut-être...), une petite silhouette noire et blanche se découpant sur le champ d'herbes sèches en lisière de la forêt visible depuis une des fenêtres du couloir attira son attention.

« Trouvé ! » S'exclama mentalement le rouquin. Ignorant la voix cassante de Bookman derrière lui qui venait de le repérer et lui ordonnait de revenir (« Et plus vite que ça espèce de fainéant! Il nous reste la moitié de la bibliothèque à empaqueter ! »), il dévala l'escalier en direction de l'entrée principale de la tour.

Une fois parvenu dehors, il traversa à grand pas l'étendue de hautes herbes qui le séparait de la forêt en s'efforçant de coller le plus possible à l'itinéraire suivit par Kanda lorsqu'il l'avait aperçut depuis la fenêtre. Jusque là c'était facile, mais lorsqu'il pénétra sous le couvert des arbres, Lavi réalisa que retrouver le Japonais ne serait pas une mince affaire. Un effet repérer les traces d'une personne normale était somme toute plutôt aisée (Bookman l'avait entrainé à déceler les traces de pas, les brindilles cassées et tous ces petits signes qui permettaient de réussir une bonne filature), mais Kanda n'était pas n'importe qui, et ses moindres déplacements ressemblaient plus à ceux d'un félin que d'un être humain. Adieu donc providentielles traces de pas et cheveux coincés dans les branches ! Lavi allait devoir se fier à son instinct infaillible de futur Bookman, celui qui ne marchait encore qu'une fois sur deux...

Il se mis donc en marche lentement, en essayant de repérer les traces d'un quelconque sentier sur le sol tapissé d'aiguilles de pin en décomposition et s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour tenter de percevoir tous les bruits qui pourraient lui indiquer la présence et la localisation de sa proie. Mais soit que ses talents de fin limier l'ai quitté faute de pratique régulière, soit que le Japonais soit vraiment adroit quand il s'agissait de disparaître, toujours est-il qu'au bout d'une demie-heure il ne l'avait encore pas retrouvé.

Seulement il était hors de question d'abandonner, pas alors que sa fierté de Bookman était en jeu ! Lavi continua donc à s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt, en se demandant ce que Kanda pouvait bien fabriquer de si secret pour qu'il ressente le besoin d'aller se cacher aussi loin de la citadelle alors qu'il se contentait d'habitude de ses alentours proches pour s'entrainer.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, un nouveau son, d'abord assez indistinct, vint s'ajouter au pépiement des oiseaux et au froissement des branches secouées par le vent. Lavi tendit l'oreille et finit par reconnaître le clapotement distinctif d'un ruisseau. Se frayant un chemin dans les taillis, il tenta de se rapprocher de l'origine du bruit et finit par déboucher sur une petite clairière au fond de laquelle un renfoncement indiquait la présence d'un cours d'eau.

Quelqu'un était assis au milieu de l'espace dégagé, et Lavi retint sa respiration quand il se rendit compte qu'il venait de retrouver celui qu'il cherchait. Il s'arrêta complètement de bouger, effrayé que le brun puisse s'apercevoir de sa présence et le découper en tranche pour l'avoir suivi; mais se détendit vite quand il se rendit compte que Kanda avait l'air étrangement calme et relaxé. Le jeune homme avait la tête légèrement penchée en arrière et fixait d'un air plutôt vague un point indéterminé à l'horizon.

Il resta parfaitement immobile pendant de longues minutes, sa longue queue de cheval flottant au vent et les mains posées dans l'herbe jaunie par l'automne. Puis il décroisa ses jambes lentement, les étendit et bascula gracieusement en arrière pour s'allonger sur le dos. Sentant que sa coiffure le gênait pour poser sa tête, il se redressa un peu, libéra le lien rouge qui retenait ses cheveux d'un geste fluide, puis s'allongea de nouveau sur le sol et disposa tranquillement ses deux bras le long de son corps.

Lavi n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'avait _jamais_ vu Kanda ainsi. Il arrivait que le jeune homme soit de moins mauvaise humeur que d'habitude (et cela restait vraiment rare), ou bien qu'il ai l'air un peu fatigué et donc moins enclin à vous sauter dessus Mugen à la main; mais de mémoire de Bookman on avait jamais vu Kanda dans une attitude aussi paisible, et surtout avec un visage aussi serein. Lui qui était constamment sur le qui-vive (on le sentait rien qu'en voyant la tension constante dans ses épaules), était maintenant étendu sur le sol comme un chat à l'heure de la sieste !

Et il avait l'air tellement _différent_ lorsqu'il était ainsi ! Lavi en était presque littéralement bouche bée. Si il l'avait admiré avant pour sa beauté, qu'était-il sensé en penser maintenant ? Ses longues mèches noires agitées par le vent et celles plus courtes de sa frange venaient caresser doucement son visage où les coins de sa bouche étaient encore un peu affaissés pour former sa moue grincheuse distinctive, mais ses yeux d'un gris profond avaient perdu presque toute trace de dureté et ôtaient toute sa qualité rébarbative à l'expression.

Un sentiment très doux envahit l'apprenti Bookman. Il avait presque envie d'aller s'assoir à côté de Yu pour lui caresser la tête ou le grattouiller derrière les oreilles. Enfin, ce n'était surement pas conseillé si il tenait à rester encore quelques années de plus en vie. Surtout qu'il pouvait distinguer la nouvelle garde rouge de Mugen qui était posée dans l'herbe à la droite du brun. Il resta donc prudemment dissimulé dans l'ombre des mélèzes qui entouraient la clairière, tout étonné et étrangement heureux de sa découverte, à savoir que Yu Kanda avait visiblement un petit coin secret bien à lui, où il cessait d'être l'exorciste froid, maussade et arrogant que tout le monde connaissait et se laissait aller à rêvasser en regardant le ciel ou à s'endormir sur l'herbe.

Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la simple réalisation du fait que le Japonais puisse avoir un comportement aussi foncièrement banal, plutôt que d'apaiser la curiosité du futur Bookman, eu pour effet de la décupler par mille.

La silhouette d'un nouveau Kanda sembla se découper dans l'esprit du roux et, en se superposant à la première, vint lui apporter une profondeur qu'elle n'avait pas avant. Et Lavi voulait voir jusqu'où il pourrait aller, jusqu'à quel degrés de finesse et de précision il pouvait aboutir dans sa connaissance du brun.

Alors il s'assit près d'un épais buisson épineux à proximité d'un bouquet d'épicéas d'où il avait une assez bonne vue sur Kanda tout en restant invisible si jamais il venait à se retourner, croisa les jambes et posa sa tête dans la paume de sa main, puis se mit à observer.

OoO

Après être sorti de la tour, Yu se dirigea rapidement en direction de l'épaisse forêt boréale qui occupait la majeure partie de la haute falaise où le QG était perché. Il se fraya un passage entre les pins et les mélèzes, se dirigeant de manière quasi automatique alors qu'il se laissait étourdir par la senteur des conifères. Marcher en plein air lui avait toujours fait du bien, mais il fut encore plus rasséréné lorsqu'il arriva en bordure de sa petite clairière.

Il n'était pas du genre à s'approprier les choses, mais cela faisait maintenant tellement longtemps depuis qu'il avait découvert cet endroit et avait décidé d'en faire son « repère » qu'il en était venu à le considérer comme sien. Cette impression de possession était d'ailleurs renforcée par le fait qu'il n'avait jamais vu personne d'autre que lui y venir.

Il traversa l'étendue d'herbe et s'approcha du petit ruisseau qui courrait au fond d'un fossé entouré de quelques saules et de petits bouleaux et regarda d'un air pensif la chute de leurs feuilles jaunies dans l'eau claire.

C'était surement la dernière fois qu'il venait ici.

Le brun se détourna brusquement et redirigea ses pas en direction du centre de la clairière où il s'assit. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à ça. Il était venu pour se changer les idées, pas pour se trouver une nouvelle source de préoccupation. Il fixa donc la cime des arbres pendant un moment en essayant de se vider l'esprit, d'atteindre cet état de relaxation extrême qui accompagnait la méditation. Petit à petit, tous ses muscles se détendirent et il commença à se sentir plus léger alors que le poids écrasant de frustration et de colère qu'il accumulait durant chaque journée passée dans l'enceinte de la citadelle glissait lentement de ses épaules, comme emporté par le vent.

Il soupira d'aise, étira paresseusement ses jambes et décida de s'allonger un peu. Le sol était relativement sec, alors il ne risquait pas trop de se tâcher (Yu n'aimait pas se salir, surtout lorsqu'il portait son pull blanc le plus confortable).

Il bascula donc en arrière, bien décidé à s'accorder une longue pause, mais dut bien vite se relever quand il sentit que ses maudits cheveux l'empêchaient de caler sa tête correctement. Kanda les détacha d'un geste impatient et s'allongea à nouveau.

Il se mit à regarder le ciel. L'automne touchait à sa fin et les jours de beaux temps devenaient de plus en plus rares. On ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas vraiment dire de ce ce jour qu'il fut particulièrement ensoleillé : d'épais nuages encombraient le ciel d'un gris pâle et le vent soufflait plutôt fort. Mais l'air était sec et frais et quelques minces rayons de soleil venaient parfois éclairer une branche d'arbre, une parcelle d'herbe ou encore le visage de Yu. C'était précisément le genre de temps qu'il appréciait : ni trop chaud ni trop froid.

Un groupe d'oies sauvages traversa le ciel en direction du Sud, traçant un grand V marron et noir sur le fond de nuages gris. « C'est ça, allez mourir de chaud dans je ne sais quel pays tropical ! », persifla mentalement le Japonais. « Quoique, je suppose que c'est toujours mieux que de rester là pour se les geler sur place... ». Enfin, les hivers en Angleterre étaient surement moins rudes que ceux de la Scandinavie, c'était au moins un avantage possible pour le futur QG...

L'esprit du jeune homme se mit ainsi à divaguer librement, laissant peut à peut place à cette sorte de rêverie dans laquelle chacune de ses sorties dans la petite clairière finissait par le plonger. Il aimait par dessus tout ces moments, quand il était enfin seul, sans personne pour venir troubler son calme et qu'il pouvait savourer des choses aussi simples que le bruit du vent dans les arbres, la senteur de l'herbe et tous les sons divers et variés de la forêt. Et ici au moins, assez paradoxalement, il ne se sentait jamais seul, parce qu'il n'y avait personne pour le juger et surtout pas de barrière entre lui et les _vrais_ humains juste lui avec des arbres, de l'eau, des oiseaux, des insectes et surtout de l'_air. _De l'air frais et pur qui le régénérait de l'intérieur et lui faisait oublier l'odeur envoutante du sang et des lotus.

Ses yeux finirent pas se fermer lentement et il glissa dans un sommeil pour une fois paisible. Un peu plus loin, camouflé par la végétation, Lavi ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Et quand une heure plus tard le Japonais se réveilla et entreprit de rentrer à la citadelle, l'apprenti Bookman le suivant à une distance respectable, les deux jeunes hommes se sentaient plus en paix qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis des semaines.

* * *

><p><strong>GGL:<strong> _Bon je sais, je suis un peu partie en délire religieux et limite écolo...=_=' Mais c'est vrai que je trouve ça un peu étrange que la dimension religieuse de DGM soit toujours mise de côté, l'Ordre Noir est quand même au service du Vatican donc bon... Enfin, ça ne veux pas dire que je considère les personnages comme des gros fanatiques chrétiens, ne vous méprenez pas! ^^ La fin est est peut-être aussi un peu cliché, mais j'ai l'impression que mon côté guimauve aime les clichés! XD Et puis si les clichés sont des clichés, c'est bien qu'ils ont un fond de vérité! _

_Voilà voilà, j'attends votre avis, dîtes moi si vous avez aimé ou pas, comme ça je me corrigerais! *0*_

_Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera surement qu'au mois d'août vu que je suis sans connexion internet pendant tout juillet (T_T), du coup je vais doublement m'appliquer pour qu'il soit bien! ^^_

_En attendant bonnes vacances tout le monde! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:**_ Yay, un nouveau chapitre de fini! En plus vous avez vu: il est presque long! *0* Bon après je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il vaut... Je le trouve un peu...confus! ^^' Mais je vous laisse vous faire une idée par vous-même! En tout cas merci à vous tous qui prenez le temps de me lire! _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 5.<em>**

La fin du déménagement vers le nouveau QG ne s'était pas déroulée exactement comme Kanda l'avait prévu. Après que la plupart des cartons aient été envoyés, Komui, Lenalee, _Moyashi_ et quelques larbins s'étaient rendus en premier dans ce qui leur serviraient de nouvelle demeure pour « établir la connexion via l'Arche ». Chose qui fut apparemment accomplie le soir même puisqu'en retournant vers sa chambre après son dîner, Yu avait croisé Bookman et son imbécile d'apprenti qui se dirigeaient vers le labo principal (désormais presque entièrement désert) et que ce dernier lui avait cassé les oreilles avec un « A demain Yu ! Nous on part ce soir ! Jaloux hein ? » auquel il n'avait pas daigné répondre. Il avait ensuite terminé de ranger ses quelques affaires dans sa valise en cuir noir, puis s'était couché, sans pour autant pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Jusque là rien d'anormal.

Les ennuis avaient en fait commencé le lendemain matin, juste après que le brun ai posé le pied hors de l'Arche. Il avait à peine eu le temps de parcourir du regard l'immense salle dans laquelle il avait atterri qu'une masse sombre et parfumée à la violette se propulsa littéralement sur lui et lui obstrua la vue. Yu manqua la repousser d'un bon coup de poing dans le ventre mais (heureusement pour lui), il arrêta bien vite son geste lorsqu'il eu identifié la masse comme étant Lenalee, qui était d'ailleurs une des seules personnes avec lesquelles il acceptait d'avoir un minimum de contacts physiques. Celle-ci leva vers lui son visage et il fut stupéfait en s'apercevant que la jolie Chinoise avait les yeux cernés et rougis par les pleurs. Aussitôt, l'instinct protecteur qu'il avait peu à peu développé envers la jeune fille se mit en marche et sa main se crispa sur la garde de Mugen.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Lenalee ne pleurait pas sans raison, quelque chose de grave était forcement arrivé.

-Kanda ! Le Maréchal Cross...

Kanda tiqua en entendant le nom du maître de _Moyashi._ Si ce vieux pervers avait osé poser ses sales pattes sur Lenalee...

-...il a disparu ! Et il y avait tellement de sang ! Et puis tout ces hommes étranges de Central qui sont arrivés avec Lubérier et qui ont arrêté Allen ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça ! Et Allen ne veut pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ! Tu sais bien comment il est ! Il passe son temps à sourire sans rien nous dire pour qu'on ne s'inquiète pas alors qu'en fait on s'inquiète deux fois plus !

Plus le flot de parole de la jeune fille avançait, et plus son ton montait sous l'effet de la colère et de la frustration. Et Kanda devait bien avouer qu'il était un peu perdu.

-Parle moins vite, j'y comprend rien. Calme toi et reprend tout depuis le début.

-Ah, oui. Désolée, dit Lenalee en rougissant un peu. Elle prit le brun par le bras pour l'emmener dans un des coins de la pièce où ils ne seraient pas entendus puis elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer avant de recommencer son récit.

Kanda vit son visage s 'assombrir de plus en plus alors qu'elle racontait son histoire et il sentit ses propres sourcils se froncer au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait connaissance des évènements de la veille. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la fin de son récit (qu'elle termina par un « c'est pas croyable d'être aussi têtu ! » destiné à Allen), le brun poussa un soupir blasé avant d'annoncer :

-Donc en résumé : le Moyashi s'est encore attiré des emmerdes, cet imbécile de Lubérier a décidé de venir mettre son grain de sel et en plus le vieux pervers a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de clamser. C'est ça où j'oublie quelque chose ?

-Ce n'est pas exactement la forme que j'y avais mise mais, oui, c'est à peut près ça, répondit la Chinoise avec un pauvre sourire.

-Génial, il manquait plus que ça.

La jeune fille se saisit soudain de la manche de l'uniforme de Yu et lui dit d'un ton pressant :

-Kanda, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! Je sais que tu ne t'entends pas bien avec Allen mais là c'est important ! Il faut qu'on sache de quoi il en retourne ! En plus je suis sûre que la disparition de Cross est liée à toute cette histoire ! Qu'il disparaisse comme ça juste après avoir parlé de choses confidentielles à Allen, c'est vraiment louche ! Si ça se trouve ils ont voulu se débarrasser de lui ! Ces types sont prêt à tout et qui sait ce qu'ils vont faire à Allen !

Voyant que Lenalee recommençait à se laisser emporter par sa colère et son inquiétude, Kanda essaya de la calmer en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Calme toi. Écoute, toute cette histoire est tordue c'est vrai, mais pour le moment je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut y faire. Personne à part le _Moyashi_ ne pourra nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lubérier et Cross hier soir, et vu qu'il a encore décidé de jouer au héros et de se la fermer...

Lenalee baissa les yeux vers le sol et se mordit la lèvre. Si seulement Allen arrêtait de la traiter comme une poupée en porcelaine et lui faisait un peu _confiance. _Mais non, cet idiot gardait toujours tout pour lui, comme d'habitude ! Elle revoyait encore le petit sourire réconfortant qu'il lui avait adressé alors qu'il s'éloignait vers Dieu sait où, escorté par les gardes de Central...

Tout à coup, son cœur rata un battement.

Elle n'y avait pas fait assez attention à ce moment là, mais il n'y avait pas qu'Allen et son escorte lugubre dans ce couloir sombre où elle l'avait vu disparaître. Il y avait aussi deux silhouettes encapuchonnées adossées au mur de pierres froides. Une toute petite, et une autre beaucoup plus grande.

-Lavi... souffla-elle

-Hum ? Fut tout ce que trouva à dire Kanda qui ne comprenait manifestement pas le rapport entre le _Baka Usagi_ et toute l'affaire.

Lenalee releva brusquement la tête, et le brun vit qu'une détermination nouvelle brillait dans ses prunelles violines.

-Lavi et Bookman sont arrivés hier soir eux aussi, soit beaucoup plus tôt que prévu puis-qu'apparemment ils avaient encore un grand nombre de documents à ranger à l'ancien QG !

-Oui je sais, répondit Yu dans un haussement d'épaules.

-Et tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

-Encore une de leurs « affaires secrètes » à régler où je ne sais quelle autre connerie du genre...dit-il avec son air de dédain habituel pour tout ce qui touchait à Lavi. Mais soudain ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose.

-...Tu crois qu'ils sont mêlés à ça. Ce n'était pas une question, mais une simple constatation. Lenalee hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-j'en suis certaine. Je suis même sûre de les avoir vu alors que les gardes emmenaient Allen.

Kanda fronça les sourcils. Alors il ne s'était pas trompé, on ne pouvait vraiment pas faire confiance à ce sale fouineur. Il prétendait être leur allié, mais dès que la situation l'exigeait, il n'hésitait pas à retourner sa veste et à s'allier à ces pourritures de Central pour les poignarder dans le dos. Et dire que dimanche dernier il avait eu l'idiotie de croire pendant quelques secondes que l'apprenti Bookman et lui avaient peut-être des points communs. Tout cet horrible encens qu'il avait inhalé à la messe avait dû lui monter au cerveau !

Le Japonais serra les poings. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on puisse être assez dénué de fierté et de sens de l'honneur pour manquer à sa parole et se montrer aussi versatile, aussi _opportun_. Ça, et tous ces salauds de Central qui étaient prêt à tout pour sauvegarder leurs propres intérêts tout en se réfugiant derrière les membres actifs de la Congrégation qu'ils utilisaient comme de la vulgaire chaire à canon. Dans les deux cas Yu ne voyait que servilité, bassesse, et lâcheté et il ressentait comme une irrépressible envie de débiter tout ce petit monde en tranches avec Mugen.

Il fut tiré de ses fustigations intérieures par le petit mouvement sec que fit Lenalee en tirant sur sa manche.

-Lui et Bookman devaient y être, je suis sûre qu'il a vu ou qu'il sait ce qu'il s'est passé ! Il faut qu'on le trouve et qu'on lui demande de nous en parler...

Elle fut interrompue par un « tch ! » méprisant de Yu.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il va te répondre ? Ce type n'a pas de cœur Lenalee, il n'en a rien à faire de nous et se contrefiche pas mal de ce qui pourrait nous arriver, dit-il durement. La jeune fille lâcha sa manche en soupirant.

-Ne dis pas ça Kanda, je sais bien qu'être exorciste n'est pas sa priorité et qu'il sert les intérêts des Bookmen avant tout. Mais j'ai vu comme il s'est comporté avec nous durant tout le voyage jusqu'à Edo, et même à l'intérieur de l'Arche, et pendant tout ce temps il ne nous a jamais fait faux-bond. Je pense qu'on peut lui accorder un minimum de notre confiance. Il fait partie de la famille après tout non ?

Yu se préparait à répliquer mais il fut coupé dans son élan par la voix sérieuse du Grand Intendant qui provenait de leur deux golems et alla se répercuter contre les hautes voutes de pierre du plafond .

« Tous les Maréchaux et les Exorcistes sont attendus d'urgence dans le hall principal. ».

Lenalee ouvrit de larges yeux surpris puis se hâta de suivre Yu qui se dirigeait déjà vers la porte à grandes enjambées. Avant de sortir de la pièce il s'arrêta brièvement et maugréa un « C'est reparti. » grincheux.

OoO

Il était déjà minuit trente-trois lorsque Lavi put enfin prendre congé de Bookman pour aller s'installer dans sa nouvelle chambre. Complétement épuisé, le jeune homme prit à peine le temps de poser sa valise sur la chaise de son nouveau bureau (il apporterait tous les cartons contenant les livres qu'il devait étudier le lendemain matin), enleva à la hâte ses bottes et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit. Il roula sur le dos, posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés et se mit à observer le haut plafond. Normalement il aurait fait minutieusement le tour de sa nouvelle demeure, en en inspectant chaque recoin pour mieux en prendre possession, mais ce soir-là sa seule envie était de s'endormir le plus vite et le plus profondément possible, et pouvoir ainsi oublier ne serait-ce que pour un moment cette horrible journée, et la soirée encore plus horrible qui l'avait précédée.

Mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Trop de pensées contradictoires bouillonnaient dans l'esprit de l'apprenti Bookman, pour finalement se transformer en un mal de crâne persistant, alors même que la culpabilité lui tordait déjà le ventre.

Il se sentait tellement _mal._ Tellement _misérable_.

Il avait déjà assisté à des scènes douloureuses un nombre incalculable de fois, et il lui était souvent arrivé d'être du côté des bourreaux. L'expérience avait été à chaque fois pénible, mais au fil du temps il s'y était habitué et puis son dégoût croissant pour le genre humain aidant, arriver à se détacher complétement de ce qu'il voyait, arriver à se persuader que _ça ne le concernait pas_, que _tous ces gens n'étaient que de l'encre_, était devenu de plus en plus facile.

Mais depuis qu'il avait débarqué à la Congrégation rien n'était plus pareil. Regarder des personnes mourir de façon détachée était singulièrement plus dur lorsque vous aviez l'habitude de discuter et de plaisanter avec elles presque tous les jours, de les épauler lors des batailles et alors qu'elles avaient pansé vos blessures lorsque vous étiez au plus mal. Cela avait été tellement dur de voir toute la vie et les espoirs d Allen quasiment anéantis par quelques mots, sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour intervenir, ou au moins le réconforter. Tout ce qu'il avait eu le droit de faire c'était de rester immobile et impassible comme une statue, pendant qu'il enregistrait le moindre mot comme un vulgaire magnétophone.

Mais une fois encore il avait était bluffé par le courage et le sang-froid du jeune exorciste. Pas une plainte, pas un reproche, rien que de la volonté à l'état pure. Et il avait alors encore plus honte de lui-même. Car qu'aurait-il fait, lui, dans une telle situation ?

« J'me serais mis à chialer comme le poltron que je suis... » marmonna sombrement le rouquin. Il avait à peine eu le courage de regarder Allen en face pendant et après la pénible réunion où Lubérier et Komui avaient tout annoncé aux autres et s'était enfui la queue entre les jambes dès qu'une occasion s'était présentée, alors que Lenalee était allé prendre gentiment la main de l'albinos sitôt son grand frère parti.

Et si il n'y avait que ça ! La disparition de Cross et la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Bookman au déjeuner ne cessaient de le tourmenter, rajoutant un motif de préoccupation supplémentaire à son esprit déjà bien encombré. Il détestait être mis à l'écart par le vieux panda ! Quitte à lui montrer des choses confidentielles et potentiellement dangereuses, autant aller jusqu'au bout et tout lui révéler. Lavi se doutait bien que Bookman cherchait aussi à le protéger en lui ordonnant de ne pas s'occuper de ces affaires là, mais bon sang il n'était plus un gosse, il voulait savoir le fin mot de l'histoire !

En tout cas une chose était sûre : il se passait des choses bien louches et pas forcement très catholiques dans les hautes sphères de la Congrégation (bien qu'il s'en soit douté depuis longtemps), mais il se pouvait aussi que le clan des Bookmen soit en partie mêlé à ces affaires, et l'avenir s'annonçait donc bien inquiétant, car les Bookmen pouvaient être très dangereux, Lavi était bien placé pour le savoir. «Pas vraiment des enfants de cœur... » soupira-il.

Décidément, cette soirée était vraiment la pire depuis longtemps. Pourtant il aurait du être heureux comme un roi d'avoir _enfin_ une chambre pour lui seul. Bookman avait en effet décrété que son apprenti était assez âgé et responsable pour avoir sa propre chambre, et puis tous les journaux et les livres qu'ils avaient accumulés au fil des années ne pouvaient de toute façon plus rentrer dans une seule pièce, d'où la nécessité de diviser la masse en deux. Ah oui et puis le panda avait aussi rajouté qu'il était « trop vieux pour pouvoir supporter plus longtemps le bazar et le bruit incessant de mon imbécile d'apprenti. Il en fout partout, ne range jamais et à l'occasion se met à ronfler ! », lorsque Komui lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait besoin d'une chambre séparée. Un petit sourire presque attendri se forma sur le visage de Lavi lorsqu'il repensa à la scène. Bookman n'était vraiment qu'un vieux panda grincheux. Mais il n'allait pas se plaindre du moment qu'il avait sa chambre.

Il resta encore quelques minutes immobile, puis, voyant qu'il n'était pas près de s'endormir, il se releva doucement, enfila ses bottes et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa chambre avant de sortir dans le couloir. Resté confiné ne l'aiderait surement pas à trouver le sommeil, alors autant aller se dégourdir les jambes et explorer un peu les alentours.

Il allait se diriger vers la gauche du couloir plongé dans l'obscurité, là où se trouvait l'escalier qui menait aux autres étages, lorsqu'une raie lumineuse sur le mur à sa droite attira son attention. Il s'approcha de la source de lumière, et s'aperçut qu'elle était en fait la réverbération d'une autre raie brillante provenant d'une des pièces qui occupaient le mur d'en face. Trois portes plus loin que la sienne pour être exacte (son œil entrainé arrivait à distinguer le chambranle légèrement plus foncé qui marquait la présence des portes ). Il se rapprocha encore à pas de loup, jusqu'à avoir le nez pratiquement collé au bois du battant et s'aperçut qu'il était très légèrement entre-ouvert. Il colla son oreille contre la fente en se concentrant au maximum pour percevoir un bruit, mais seul le silence vint résonner contre son tympan.

Que pouvait bien être cette pièce ? Une chambre ? Un des nouveaux laboratoires secrets de Komui ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, il décida d'ouvrir un peu plus la porte. Cela ferait au moins un mystère de résolu pour ce soir.

Il commença donc à pousser le lourd battant le plus lentement et le plus doucement possible, priant tous les saints pour que les gonds soient suffisamment huilés et ne se mettent pas à grincer. Apparemment ils l'étaient et Lavi parvint à entre-ouvrir la porte suffisamment pour voir ce qui avait tout l'air d'être une chambre éclairée par la lueur jaune et tremblotante d'une ou deux bougies (cette chose noire dans le coin droit était à coup sûr un pied de lit en fer forgé). Mais qui pouvait bien l'habiter? Lavi avait été tellement occupé avec toutes les caisses de la bibliothèque à vider, qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont Komui avait attribué les chambres.

En tout cas, si il y avait de la lumière, c'est bien que la personne en question ne dormait pas (à moins qu'elle ne puisse pas dormir dans l'obscurité...), mais dans ce cas pourquoi ce silence ? Il n'arrivait même pas à percevoir le froissement distinctif des pages d'un livre qu'on tourne ! « Rah et puis zut ! » Pesta intérieurement le jeune homme, « Je vais ouvrir complétement et puis on verra bien qui se trouve là dedans ! Au pire je me ferais crier dessus parce que je dérange en pleine nuit, pas de quoi en faire un drame». Et sans plus hésiter, il poussa fortement le battant de la porte qui s'ouvrit en grand.

Les suppositions de Lavi s'avérèrent vraies : la pièce était bien une simple chambre. Mais son occupant, lui, ne pouvait pas vraiment être qualifié de « simple » et Lavi senti son souffle lui manquer lorsqu'il l'eut reconnu.

Il était assis en plein milieu de la pièce, dos à la porte, les genoux remontés et la tête enfouie dans ses bras croisés tandis que sa longue cascade de cheveux noirs recouvrait une partie de son dos. Il ne bougeait pas, ne faisait pas un bruit et sa valise gisait, ouverte et partiellement vidée, tout près de son pied droit.

« Yu... »

Lavi mit bien deux bonnes secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il venait de parler à voix haute. Hélas cela lui enlevait toute chance de pouvoir s'échapper assez vite pour pouvoir éventuellement sauver sa vie, puisque ces deux secondes laissèrent tout le temps à Kanda de s'apercevoir de la présence d'un intrus dans sa chambre, de se crisper entièrement (sous l'effet de la colère ou de la surprise ça Lavi ne pouvait pas trancher avec certitude, surement un mélange des deux), et enfin de tourner lentement la tête en direction de la porte pour ensuite darder un regard _très_ noir sur l'impudent qui osait venir l'emmerder dans _sa_ chambre au beau milieu de la nuit.

OoO

Yu n'aimait pas sa nouvelle chambre. Elle était peut-être plus grande, mieux exposée, plus propre et avec des fenêtres en bon état, mais il préférait quand même l'ancienne.

C'était surement complétement stupide et très puéril de penser ce genre de chose, mais il s'en fichait pas mal.

Il posa sa valise à ses pieds, puis se mit à faire rapidement le tour de la pièce.

Le sol était en pierre, les murs étaient en pierre et le haut plafond était en pierre aussi. Un pierre grise et lisse, comme celle des églises. Kanda posa sa main sur la parois la plus proche de lui. Elle était froide. Son regard se porta machinalement sur la petite cheminée qu'il avait repéré en rentrant sur le mur droit de la pièce. Il s'en approcha et se demanda vaguement si elle marchait encore, avant de s'avancer un peu plus. Son nouveau lit était en fer forgé, comme l'ancien, et il était aussi disposé le long de la parois, sa tête faisant le coin du mur. Il y déposa délicatement Mugen.

Près du mur d'en face se trouvait en grand bureau en bois avec une chaise assortie et un chandelier et à quelques centimètres une armoire sombre siégeait de toute sa hauteur. Enfin, tout au fond de la pièce, face à la porte, un petit renfoncement avait été ménagé dans le mur, créant une alcôve où se découpait la grande fenêtre qui éclairait la pièce.

Yu l'ouvrit et s'accouda sur le rebord de pierre pour respirer un peu d'air frais et prendre connaissance du paysage. Comme dans l'ancien QG, la plupart de la vue était obstruée par une forêt plutôt dense quoique composée d'essences d'arbres différentes, avec apparemment beaucoup plus de feuillus. En temps normal il aurait pu les reconnaître, mais le soleil venait juste de se coucher et seuls quelques derniers rayons obliques et rosâtres venaient encore se poser sur les branches et les faisaient luire de reflets.

Mais plus loin, derrière tous les arbres, Yu pouvait distinguer ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une lande; et encore plus loin, s'étendant jusqu'à l'horizon, une vaste étendue sombre et calme elle aussi éclairées par de faibles reflets : la mer.

Mais il n'y avait pas que le paysage qui avait changé. Les odeurs aussi étaient différentes : le vent froid était tout plein de la senteur des feuilles en automne, avec en arrière-fond un léger parfum de genêt, de bruyère et d'iode.

Légèrement rasséréné, Yu se redressa et referma soigneusement la fenêtre avant de se retourner.

Il n'aimait toujours pas sa nouvelle chambre.

Il poussa un léger soupir résigné, puis revint près de la valise abandonnée pour en extraire ses affaires et les ranger. Tout en haut de sa pile de vêtements, bien enroulé dans un pull, se trouvait le sablier de verre. Il s'en saisit précautionneusement, le débarrassa de sa protection de tissu puis alla le déposer au milieu de son bureau. Il ouvrit ensuite un des tiroirs du meuble, en sortit une boîte d'allumettes et s'en servit pour allumer la bougie qui garnissait le chandelier. Pendant tout le temps que dura l'opération, il se força à ne pas regarder la fleur enfermée et se dépêcha de retourner s'agenouiller vers sa valise pour continuer à déballer ses effets.

Il commença à sortir rapidement ses vêtements, mais alors qu'il se saisissait d'une poignée de chaussettes, il laissa ses mains retomber mollement et poussa un nouveau soupir.

Même sans la voir, il la sentait. Il l'avait à peine sorti qu'elle imprégnait déjà toute la pièce, rendant l'atmosphère lourde et étouffante. Il releva la tête et se sentit frissonner lorsqu'il vit la fleur rose pâle qui trônait orgueilleusement sur son bureau, presque menaçante.

Yu se sentit soudain épuisé, faible et transi de froid. Il s'assit par terre, remonta ses genoux autour desquels il croisa ses bras avant d'y laisser retomber lourdement sa tête.

Et il resta ainsi de longues minutes, sans bouger, comme un vieux fauve qu'on aurait mis en cage.

Mais alors qu'il commençait à peine à ressentir les premiers symptômes du sommeil, un long bruit sourd suivit d'une unique parole le firent tout d'un coup sortir de sa torpeur.

Aussitôt tout ses sens se mirent en alerte et il retourna le tête brusquement, prêt si besoin était à bondir sur l'intrus pour le réduire en charpie. Il se décontracta un peu quand il reconnu les cheveux roux et la tête d'idiot de Lavi mais continua cependant à le fixer d'un air mauvais. Il n'avait rien à faire ici.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? cracha-il avec un regard noir.

Face à lui Lavi avait les yeux grands ouverts, l'air complétement perdu ( et totalement stupide aussi).

-Je...Désolé c'est juste que je...

En fait il avait l'air surpris d'être encore en vie. Et il avait de quoi, si il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué, Kanda l'aurait surement déjà égorgé pour avoir osé rentrer dans sa chambre, lieu défendu entre tous. Seulement si le _Baka Usagi_ n'arrêtait pas très vite de bafouiller comme un attardé pour se décider à faire une phrase correcte, c'est ce qui allait finir pas arriver.

-Tu _quoi_ ? insista le brun, l'air excédé.

Voyant qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à se dépêcher de répondre et un peu remis de sa surprise ( et surpris il y avait de quoi l'être ! Sur les centaines de personnes présentes au sein de la Congrégation, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur Kanda?), le rouquin reprit ses esprits et répondit l'air confus et un peu honteux :

-J'arrivais pas à dormir. Alors je me suis dis que j'allais...

-Que t'allais quoi ? Fouiner encore un peu pour te trouver un nouveau ragot, histoire d'occuper un peu ta cervelle tordue de Bookman ?

-H...Hein ?

Lavi ouvrait la bouche et avait l'air aussi stupide qu'un poisson hors de l'eau. Son manque de réactivité finit d'énerver Yu qui fut soudain prit d'une envie impérieuse de lui faire _mal_.

-C'est ce que tu aimes faire après tout, non ? Se mêler des affaires des autres, chercher ce qui ne vous regarde pas pour ensuite le colporter Dieu sait où c'est bien votre boulot? Ça a dû te plaire hein, d'être au courant avant tout le monde pour Walker, de tremper dans les magouilles de ces connards ! Vous êtes bien tous pareils après tout pas vrai ? Rien qu'une bande de pourris qui se croient au-dessus des autres !

Plus Kanda avançait dans sa diatribe, et plus son ton montait. Si bien qu'arrivé à la fin de sa dernière phrase, il criait tellement que sa voix se répercutait surement dans tout le couloir. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait accumulé autant de motifs de reproche contre l'apprenti Bookman. Après tout il était sensé se ficher pas mal de sa personne et de se qu'il pouvait bien faire non ? Et pourtant la colère était bien là, il la sentait brûler à l'intérieur de lui.

Mais Lavi n'était pas la seule source de sa rage. La fatigue des dernières semaines était venue s'ajouter à toutes les tensions accumulées depuis si longtemps que la méditation ne lui permettait plus de s'en débarrasser, et le Japonais était arrivé à son point de rupture. Il fallait qu'il se défoule, qu'il rejette hors de lui ce fardeau insupportable, et le roux était tout désigné pour faire office d'exutoire. De toute manière il ne pouvait vraiment plus le supporter lui et ses faux sourires horripilants, alors autant le lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute. Il n'avait qu'à pas rentrer dans sa chambre en premier lieu, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même.

Lavi de son côté attendait que Kanda s'arrête de crier comme on attend qu'une tornade arrête de souffler. Il était totalement sous le choc. Il n'avais jamais vu le brun parler aussi longtemps, ni s'énerver à ce point. D'habitude il se contentait de petites remarques assassines ou de menaces froides, il ne s'emportait jamais de cette manière. Le plus impressionnant c'était son regard : ses yeux déjà sombres étaient devenus plus noirs que l'encre la plus pure sous le coup de la fureur et semblait promettre mille morts à l'apprenti Bookman.

Et puis le contenu même des paroles de Kanda parvint jusqu'à son cerveau, et Lavi se figea tout entier alors qu'un tintement persistant se logeait dans ses oreilles, l'empêchant de former la moindre pensée cohérente.

Au bout de quelques secondes qu'il lui parurent une éternité, il s'aperçut que son vis-à-vis s'était tu.

Il fallait qu'il réponde, qu'il dise quelque chose, mais ses mots semblaient coincés dans sa gorge qui était devenue tellement sèche, tellement serrée.

-Tu...Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça.

Enfin les mots sortaient. Mais si faibles, si pathétiques ! Il fallait qu'il fasse mieux.

-Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Essaye seulement de le nier. Qui nous dit que quand la situation sera trop désespérée à votre goût vous n'allez pas retourner votre veste et aller partager vos petits secrets avec l'ennemi toi et Bookman, histoire qu'il soit sympa avec vous ? Vous n'avez pas prévu de rester jusqu'à la fin de toute manière, non ? Crever avec le commun des mortels, c'est pas votre genre, c'est indigne de vous, non ?

Le Japonais ne criait plus, mais sa voix était devenue cynique, sifflante. Elle se frayait un chemin insidieux dans l'esprit de Lavi et semblait s'acharner sur toutes les failles qu'elle pouvait y trouver, comme du sel qu'on frotterait sur une plaie mal refermée.

Le roux cilla sous l'effet de la douleur. Mais celle-ci fut vite remplacée par un sentiment qui lui était alors inconnu et qui se mit à gronder furieusement au fond de lui, s'infiltrant dans tout son être comme l'eau dans un vaisseau qui sombre et finit par le submerger. Il serra les poings.

Pour la première fois depuis trois ans il avait envie de frapper Kanda. De lui rendre la douleur qu'il venait de lui infliger. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire de telles choses. Il n'avait _aucun droit_ de lui parler de la sorte.

-La ferme, répondit-il d'une voix vibrante de rage contenue mais qui se mit très vite à déborder, emportant avec elle toutes les barrières d'impassibilité qu'il s'était évertué à dresser, Ferme-là d'accord ? Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Tu ne sais _rien_ de moi ! Alors je t'interdis de déblatérer des conneries pareilles tu m'entends ? _Je_ ne suis pas digne de crever avec le commun des mortels ? Et c'est _toi_ qui me dis ça ? Tu n'est qu'un connard prétentieux Kanda tu le sais ça ? Alors ne vient pas me faire des leçons de conduite ! Tu crois que c'est facile peut-être ? J'aimerais t'y voir tiens, tu perdrais surement pas mal de ta _putain de superbe_! Tu crois que ce qui s'est passé m'a _plu_ ? Que ça m'_amuse_ ? Ça fait trois putain de semaines que je ne dors plus à cause de tout le bordel qui s'est passé à Edo alors ne vient surtout pas me dire que j'en ai rien à foutre ! Mais le pire c'est que tu _ose _penser que je pourrais vous trahir ! Je préfèrerais _crever_ plutôt que de faire une chose pareille, alors ne redis plus jamais ça sinon je risque d'avoir très envie d'abîmer ton putain de beau visage !

Lavi s'arrêta de crier, à bout de souffle, et le silence sembla résonner dans la pièce.

C'était au tour de Yu de rester sans voix. Il n'en revenait pas.

Lavi, l'idiot heureux insupportable, l'attardé de première qui passait son temps à sourire comme un débile, le _Baka Usagi_ en somme, venait de lui crier dessus.

Non mieux : de lui hurler des insultes au visage et de le menacer.

Il était complétement hors de lui ça se voyait : ses poings étaient tellement serrés que ses jointures avaient blanchi, ses bras, ses épaules et sa machoires étaient crispés, et son unique œil vert d'habitude pétillant de fausse joie s'était considérablement assombri sous l'effet de la colère pour devenir _menaçant_.

En fait vu comme ça il était plutôt effrayant. Enfin, pour tout autre personne que Kanda évidement.

Mais il n'était pas seulement furieux : en regardant bien on pouvait deviner une note de douleur dans son regard. Apparemment il avait été blessé par ce que le Japonais lui avait dit.

Et Kanda comprit. Ce n'était plus Lavi qu'il avait en face de lui. Il avait réussi à percer la barrière de fausseté du roux. Il avait suffit de le titiller au bon endroit, et cet hypocrite avait oté de lui-même toute sa carapace mensongère de sorte qu'il ne restait plus devant Yu que la personnalité désormais à nue de l'apprenti Bookman, le « vrai » Lavi.

Kanda avait gagné. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait cherché à faire en premier lieu, mais le résultat était tout de même là : pour la première fois depuis trois ans qu'il conaissait le rouquin, celui-ci se montrait enfin sincère. Il ne lançait pas de sourire faux, il ne faisait pas de grande déclaration creuse ni de comédie ennuyante; il vidait son sac. Comme Yu l'avait fait quelques secondes auparavant il venait de lui balancer au visage ce qui pourrissait au fond de son cœur depuis surement un bon moment.

Alors le brun se sentit plutôt fier de lui, et assez satisfait aussi. Mais il était surtout rassuré : apparemment (et même si il avait un peu de mal à se l'admettre), Lavi n'était pas un connard fini. L'idée de les trahir l'avait visiblement révulsé au plus haut point, et si l'on en croyait ses paroles et son air à la fois blessé et furieux, il avait bien un minimum de valeurs morales et de considération pour ses camarades.

Et il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus en colère après lui. Plus en colère tout court. Comme si tout le déchainement de fureur qui l'avait entrainé un peu plus tôt n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Une expression mi-ennuyée mi-satisfaite s'installa sur son visage et c'est d'une voix parfaitement égale qu'il répondit au jeune homme toujours tremblant de colère et visiblement prêt à en venir aux mains:

-Tch, ne m'insulte pas, _Baka Usagi_. Tu joues les idiots décontractés, mais en fait t'es plutôt tendu. Pas étonnant que t'arrives pas à dormir.

Le visage de Lavi reprit la même expression de surprise hébétée qu'il avait eu en ouvrant la porte de la chambre. Son cerveau cessa visiblement de fonctionner pendant quelques secondes tandis qu'il regardait Kanda bouche-bée. Au bout de deux bonnes minutes, il sembla reprendre un peu de sa contenance :

-Tu...tu te jettes pas sur moi avec Mugen ? On...Euh...On se bat pas là alors ?

Un petit rictus fleurit à la comissure des lèvres de Kanda. Même sincère ce type restait un idiot.

-Si tu y tiens vraiment c'est pas un problème, mais ça m'étonnerai que tu gagnes.

Lavi se gratta pensivement la tête.

-Maintenant que tu le dis... Il leva les yeux au ciel puis poussa un soupir accompagné d'un petit sourire ironique

-J'me suis fait avoir là hein ?

Kanda resta impassible.

-On dirait bien.

* * *

><p><strong>GGL:<strong>_ Bon et bien...la suite au prochain épisode? ^^ Le chapitre 6 ne devrais pas trop tarder à arriver, je suis plutôt inspirée et motivée pour l'écrire! J'espère que celui-ci n'était pas trop mal, il combinait presque toutes les choses qui me donnent un mal fou: les dialogues (baaah j'aime pas les écrire! X_X), et de la description avec situation d'objets dans l'espace. U_U_

**PS:**_ Merci Niacy d'avoir mit le doigt sur ma conjugaison! J'ai relu le chapitre précédent et j'ai fallis m'évanouir d'horreur en voyant toutes les fautes infâmes et surtout complètement stupides que j'avais laissé! X_X Déjà que je suis un quiche finie en conjugaison, le fait d'écrire et de relire mes chapitres à environ 1h du mat ne doit pas vraiment aider non plus... Enfin bref, je me suis empressée de chercher mon cher Bescherelle et j'ai corrigé tous les anciens chapitres (même si il doit encore rester pas mal de fautes...), histoire que la lecture ne soit plus plombée par les terminaisons qui piquent les yeux...U_U _

_Donc mille fois pardon chers lecteurs (ou lectrices plutôt), désormais je n'écris plus sans Bescherelle à mes côtés! XD _

_Voilà que dire de plus...Ah oui! Review please? *yeux de cocker* Et merci encore de lire cette fic! *3*_


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:** _Tadam! Et voici le 6ème chapitre! *0* J'ai passé quasiment deux jours entiers à l'écrire, et du coup ça donne quelque chose de plutôt...long. X_X J'espère que ça ne rebutera personne et qu'il vous plaira...  
><em>

_Une fois encore un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette fic, me mettent d'adorables reviews (sans rire, vous illuminez mes journées! *0*) et m'ajoutent à leurs favoris! ^^_

_Ah oui et j'ai changé le rating: T à la place de M, parce que pour le moment y a pas grand chose de choquant! ^^ Je vous préviendrais en début de chapitre quand du contenu non adapté aux enfants ou aux âmes sensibles viendra se glisser dans l'histoire. Bon en gros de la salade de fruit quoi. U_U (Mais même là n'ayez crainte, je compte pas faire dans le méga détaillé...)  
><em>

_Bon, assez de blabla, je vous laisse lire!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 6.<strong>_

Lavi était tellement perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il rentra à nouveau dans sa chambre ce soir-là, qu'il manqua trébucher contre sa chaise de bureau puis tâtonna assez maladroitement jusqu'à son lit avant de s'y assoir ( apprenti Bookman ou non, se diriger dans une pièce obscure presque inconnue alors même qu'on est borgne n'est pas forcement une chose des plus aisées).

Il retira pour la seconde fois de la soirée ses bottes, se débarrassa négligemment du bandeau qui retenait ses cheveux, enleva son pantalon qu'il déposa sur le sol, et s'allongea à nouveau sur son lit (mais sous les draps cette fois-ci, parce qu'il faisait plutôt froid). Il se roula en boule et poussa un petit soupir fatigué en serrant son oreiller contre lui alors que la scène qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes auparavant lui revenait en mémoire.

_Après avoir lâché ses trois derniers mots d'un ton parfaitement détaché, le Japonais avait continué à le fixer pendant un moment, l'air complétement impassible._

_Lavi lui, se trouva pris de court._

_Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans ce genre de situation et se sentait presque honteux._

_Il rougit légèrement._

_Il avait un peu l'impression de se retrouver soudainement nu devant Kanda, et c'était à vrai dire assez embarrassant. Car c'était bien de cela dont il s'agissait au fond, non ? Après avoir passé près de trois ans à tenter de percer la carapace du brun sans succès ou presque, il n'avait pas fallu plus de quatre minutes à Kanda pour faire s'écrouler le mur de faux-semblants et d'impassibilité supposée derrière lequel il se terrait depuis si longtemps._

_Ce mur qu'il avait passé treize ans à édifier et à renforcer, et que, dans son orgueil, il avait cru si solide._

_Lavi baissa les yeux et porta machinalement sa main gauche à sa nuque. Il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. Kanda n'avait en effet pas l'air décidé à ouvrir la bouche de sitôt, et le silence qui régnait dans la pièce semblait peser aussi lourd que les dix énormes volumes de la vieille Encyclopédie de la bibliothèque et le clouait sur place, l'empêchant de relever la tête pour regarder son vis-à-vis._

_Mais que pouvait-il bien dire de toute façon ?_

_Lancer une blague idiote pour détendre l'atmosphère ?Non, l'ambiance était bien trop tendue pour qu'il puisse lancer une blague._

_Tenter de détourner le sujet de la conversation par un mot habile ? Non plus. Ça ne marcherait jamais, Kanda n'était pas du genre à se faire avoir aussi facilement._

_Se jeter sur lui et l'assommer en espérant qu'il oublierait tout ce qui s'était produit ce soir-là ? L'apprenti Bookman se gifla mentalement. Ça c'était une des plus mauvaises idées qu'il ai jamais eu._

_Il fut brusquement tiré de ses considérations intérieures lorsque la voix grave de Kanda s'éleva à nouveau dans la pièce et déchira le plomb liquide qui avait manifestement remplacé l'air pendant quelques instants. Le rouquin releva instinctivement la tête et son regard fut immédiatement happé par les deux pupilles sombres du jeune homme en face de lui._

_« Bon, et si tu dégageais de ma chambre maintenant ? »_

_Son ton était à nouveau froid, mais ses yeux, eux, ne l'étaient pas particulièrement._

_Lavi ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer, mais se ravisa bien vite. Il lança un dernier regard sur la pièce et son occupant puis se retourna, se contentant d'un « Bonne nuit Yu. », prononcé presque à voix basse avant de sortir et de refermer doucement la porte derrière lui._

Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul, Lavi pouvait enfin repenser en détail à ce qu'il avait vu. La pièce grise et froide, la lueur tremblotante de la bougie qui dessinait des ombres aux allures fantomatiques sur les murs, l'étrange sablier en verre vide sur le bureau, et surtout, la silhouette de Kanda ramassée à même le sol.

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine quand il se rendit compte à quel point la ligne des épaules du brun était fine, à quel point ses poignets qui enserraient ses genoux étaient maigres. Et son visage lui avait paru si pâle lorsqu'il s'était retourné ! Sa peau était presque translucide et faisait clairement ressortir les cernes un peu violacées sous ses deux yeux. Des yeux si sombres, si las...

Alors l'évidence frappa l'esprit de Lavi, et tout lui apparu clairement, limpide comme de l'eau de source.

Kanda ne dormait pas, il était épuisé. Et surtout, il n'allait pas bien.

Pas bien du tout.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible au fait de le retrouver recroquevillé sur lui-même comme un animal blessé, et à son explosion subite de colère. Et le roux était bien placé pour le savoir, puisque c'était sa fatigue extrême qui l'avait lui aussi poussé jusque dans ses derniers retranchements. En plus, s'il avait été dans son état normal, Yu ne l'aurait jamais laissé repartir aussi facilement de sa chambre, pas après qu'il l'ai vu aussi faible.

Après avoir opéré ce raisonnement, quelques chose de très bizarre se produisit dans l'esprit de l'apprenti Bookman.

En temps normal, il aurait dû être ravi d'avoir fait une telle découverte, à savoir que oui, Kanda n'était pas à l'abri des moments d'abattement qui affectent tout humain normal, et qu'il y avait donc des failles dans son armure de machine à tuer sans cœur et à la volonté d'acier. Il s'en doutait déjà depuis un moment, car après tout, Kanda était bel et bien un humain (bizarre certes, mais humain quand même), et puis ce qu'il avait vu l'autre jour dans la petite clairière l'avait déjà mis sur la piste d'un « autre » Kanda, mais maintenant il en avait eu la preuve incontestée sous les yeux.

Sa curiosité étant donc en partie assouvie, il aurait donc dû être plutôt satisfait,voire content.

Il ne l'était pas.

Il était loin de l'être.

En fait il se sentait affreusement mal pour Yu. L'exorciste japonais était une personne tellement fière, tellement forte et surtout tellement belle. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait, Lavi ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux grands félins sauvages qu'il avait parfois eu l'occasion d'apercevoir dans les confins de la jungle indienne ou au cœur de la savane africaine.

Kanda leur ressemblait. Il n'avait pas cette grossièreté, cette balourdise et même cette servilité qui caractérisait presque tous les humains que Lavi avait pu rencontrer au cours de ses nombreux voyages. Les yeux de Kanda brillaient d'une pureté sauvage qui l'élevait au-dessus de la masse grouillante et corrompue qui composait l'Humanité pour l'apprenti Bookman.

Alors voir une créature aussi noble en être réduite à se rouler en boule comme un petit animal acculé et effrayé avait quelque chose d'horriblement triste, et même de révoltant.

Les mains de Lavi se serrèrent un peu plus sur son oreiller.

Il avait envie de faire quelque chose pour Yu.

Aussitôt après avoir eu cette pensée, le roux pesta intérieurement. « Abruti ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu as envie d'aider les gens, hein ? »

La réponse aurait dû être « jamais », mais la vérité c'était que depuis son arrivée à l'Ordre noir, ce genre de pulsion complétement impensable pour un Bookman digne de ce nom, s'élevait en lui de plus en plus souvent.

Il avait envie de prévenir Krory pour l'empêcher de se faire une énième fois plumer, de rattraper Miranda avant qu'elle trébuche, de tapoter gentiment l'épaule d'Allen pour le réconforter, de serrer Lenalee dans ses bras lorsqu'elle pleurait ( et PAS seulement pour sentir sa poitrine). Et maintenant il ressentait le besoin impérieux de découvrir pourquoi Kanda n'allait pas, et surtout de faire en sorte qu'il n'arbore plus ce visage hanté. Peut-être même qu'ainsi le Japonais accepterait de s'ouvrir un peu plus à lui et qu'il pourrait enfin percer ce voile de mystère qui semblait l'envelopper constamment. La fin de leur conversation lui revint un instant en tête, et le jeune homme se retourna furieusement dans son lit.

« Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot ! Au lieu de réfléchir à des choses aussi stupides, tu devrais plutôt te préoccuper de la gaffe monumentale que tu as faite ! », se sermonna-il. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de Bookman s'il venait à apprendre que son apprenti s'était laissé aller à perdre son objectivité de manière aussi crétine. Heureusement que Kanda n'était pas du genre à aller se vanter sur les toits d'avoir réussi à percer Lavi à jour...

Le roux bailla. Il était bien trop tard pour réfléchir à toutes ces choses de toute manière.

Ses pensées se brouillèrent peu à peu alors qu'il sentait sa conscience glisser doucement vers le sommeil, et dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, une bribe de souvenir de la soirée lui revint en mémoire.

« Sous cet éclairage ses yeux sont vraiment bleus foncés en fait... »

OoO

Le lendemain matin, Lavi fut brutalement tiré de son sommeil (pour une fois) paisible par trois petits coups secs contre sa porte, suivit de la voix grincheuse de Bookman qui n'avait pas l'air enclin à le laisser faire la grasse matinée.

« Debout là-dedans ! Tes enregistrements t'attendent dans la bibliothèque ! »

Lavi grogna dans son oreiller. Le vieux Panda n'avait vraiment aucune pitié. Devinant sans doute le manque d'enthousiasme de son apprenti, Bookman prit un ton sévère et ajouta :

« Dépêche-toi ou je viens te tirer du lit par la peau des fesses ! »

Cette perspective n'enchantait pas vraiment le jeune homme qui s'assit précipitamment dans son lit en lançant un « J'arrive tout de suite papy ! » d'une voix un peu éraillée par le sommeil.

Il se leva le plus rapidement possible, fit quelques pas hésitants, trébucha sur sa paire de bottes, se releva en jurant et s'habilla en vitesse avant de sortir de sa chambre pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec son vieux maître qui avait apparemment décidé de l'attendre.

-Bonjour papy !

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de l'examiner de la tête aux pieds.

-Va te laver la figure et te peigner. Tu ressembles à un épouvantail à corbeaux.

Lavi soupira en entendant le ton réprobateur de Bookman.

-T'as encore perdu des cheveux c'est ça ?

Le vieil homme le gratifia d'un coup de pied à la cheville.

-Aïeuuuh ! C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Où est la salle de bain la plus proche par contre ?

-Au fond du couloir idiot ! Maintenant dépêche-toi, on a plein d'enregistrements en retard à compléter !

Ni une ni deux, l'apprenti Bookman s'élança dans la direction indiquée par son maître qui le regarda s'éloigner en soupirant avant de crier :

-Et tu me feras le plaisir d'apprendre le plan détaillé du bâtiment !

La réponse du roux lui parvint du fond du couloir.

-Pas de problème Panda !

OoO

La nouvelle bibliothèque ressemblait beaucoup à l'ancienne. C'était une immense pièce remplie de centaines d'étagères garnies par des milliers d'ouvrages de toutes les sortes, de toutes les époques et dans à peu près toutes les langues imaginables. Cela allait des lourds ouvrages reliés de cuir clouté et cadenassés par de gros fermoirs dorés où des moines du Moyen Âge avaient patiemment recopié les textes de Platon ou les préceptes de Saint Thomas d'Aquin agrémentés de nombreuses enluminures, aux derniers romans français à la mode, en passant par les traités scientifiques de Lavoisier, quelques précieux papyrus égyptiens, des recueils de comtes chinois (traduits en russe), et une bonne trentaines de traductions de la Bible dans différentes langues. Ah oui et il y avait aussi les livres de recettes de Jeryy.

Tout cela n'était pas très orthodoxe, et certains membres haut placés du Vatican auraient sans doute été proprement outrés devant le caractère manifestement impie de certains ouvrages. Mais lorsque Komui était devenu Grand Intendant, il avait décrété que les membres de l'Ordre avaient bien le droit de se cultiver et de se divertir en lisant ce qui leur plaisait, aussi avait-il veillé à ce que la bibliothèque soit bien fournie. De plus, bon nombre de ces livres étaient indispensables au travail des scientifiques ainsi qu'à celui de Bookman et de son apprenti. Le vieil homme se faisait d'ailleurs souvent envoyer des ouvrages très divers depuis ce que l'on supposait être la bibliothèque des Bookmen, et on les voyaient couramment, lui et Lavi, plongés dans la lecture d'imposants tomes poussiéreux aux titres incompréhensibles et pas franchement engageants.

Au centre de la pièce, un espace avait été aménagé avec quelques fauteuils et de grands canapés moelleux où le personnel du QG pouvait venir s'installer à l'aise avec un bon livre et de la compagnie. Plusieurs petites tables de travail avaient également été disposées ça et là entre les étagères, et c'est sur l'une d'entre elles, vers le fond de la salle où étaient rangés les ouvrages les plus vieux et destinés à la recherche, que l'apprenti Bookman était installé, un stylo plume à la main et le nez dans un épais cahier à la couverture de cuir marron.

Une lampe à gaz éteinte trônait au milieu du bureau encombré de piles de rapports de missions et de cahiers semblables à celui dans lequel le roux écrivait. Le jour s'était peu à peu levé, et la lumière du soleil entrait à flot par les larges fenêtres disposées sur le mur gauche de la salle, projetant de grandes raies jaunes sur le sol, la tranche décorée de certains ouvrages, et sur la nuque fine de Lavi. Dans chaque flaque de lumière, des paillettes de poussière dorée semblaient voleter doucement et, ajoutées au silence à peine troublé par le frottement de la plume du jeune homme sur le papier, conféraient une atmosphère paisible et comme suspendue à la salle encore déserte.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un long gargouillement retentisse, suivit d'un gémissement plaintif.

Lavi laissa retomber mollement sa tête sur la table. Il était huit heures trente-sept, ça faisait maintenant deux heures quarante-trois qu'il grattait du papier, Bookman l'ayant abandonné aux alentours de sept heures et quart sans lui donner d'explication, et il était présentement en train de mourir de faim.

Il lança un regard en coin sur son cahier. « Allez, encore dix pages et je vais manger. ». Dans un sursaut de volonté, le rouquin se redressa et empoigna fermement son stylo pour se remettre à écrire à une vitesse hallucinante.

Il était en train de compléter l'enregistrement relatif à l'intrusion du Noé et de l'akuma niveau quatre dans l'ancien QG. Il reportait tout ce qu'il avait vu. Absolument tout. De l'emplacement et la gravité des blessures des finders qu'il avait croisés aux paroles exactes de Lubérier, tout cela en comptant exclusivement sur sa mémoire parfaite et en s'appuyant éventuellement sur le rapport d'une des personnes présentes afin d'éviter toute erreur possible. Sa plume glissait sur le papier, le recouvrant en un rien de temps de son écriture fine et régulière alors qu'il égrenait les lieux, les heures, les dégâts matériels, les pertes humaines et les noms.

Arrivée au bout de sa dixième page, Lavi reposa son stylo et observa un instant son travail. Il y avait quelques temps (trois mois et douze jours pour être précis), il avait remarqué qu'il avait contracté une sorte de manie. C'était quasiment imperceptible, et il était sûr que personne d'autre que lui ou Bookman n'aurait été en mesure de l'apercevoir, même si ce dernier ne lui avait jamais fait aucune remarque à ce sujet.

L'apprenti Bookman fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'une fois encore il l'avait fait.

Sa façon d'écrire le nom des personnes proches de lui avait changée. Alors qu'elle était auparavant totalement uniforme, son écriture se modifiait à présent légèrement lorsqu'il couchait sur le papier le nom de ses camarades exorcistes.

Ainsi les « l » de « Lenalee Lee » avaient pris plus d'ampleur. Ils étaient allongés et fins, volatiles et délicats, tandis que ceux d' « Allen Walker » étaient un poil plus biscornus, un peu plus pleins aussi, ce qui les rendaient presque sympathiques. Cette impression était d'ailleurs renforcée par les courbes rondes du « A » et les bras intriqués du « W ».

Vers le milieu de la page, l'œil de Lavi s'arrêta sur le nom « Kanda Yu ». Là aussi la différence était flagrante. Pour une personne lambda, le patronyme du Japonais ne ressortait pas particulièrement au milieu de cette page noyée de mots, mais pour le roux, il n'y avait pas plus évident.

Même si c'était totalement inconscient, Lavi s'_appliquait_ pour écrire son nom. Le « K » se dressait fièrement, droit et majestueux avec ses branches fines et pointues, alors que les autres lettres s'alignaient parfaitement à sa suite : les deux « a » strictement identiques et légèrement penchés, tout comme le « n » et le « d », dont la branche ascendante faisait office de rappel de la première lettre. Le tout formait un ensemble très régulier, et qu'on aurait presque pu qualifier de solennel.

Le prénom au contraire, était tracé d'une manière beaucoup plus douce et fluide. Le « Y » était fin, et sa longue boucle souple rejoignait d'une façon élégante un « u » petit mais gracieux, si bien que l'encre qui avait formé ce « Yu » semblait s'être écoulée du stylo comme un petit ruisseau noir qui se frayerait un chemin dans l'herbe.

Lavi fronça les sourcils et se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Bon sang, mais pourquoi est-ce que je me prend autant la tête pour lui ? », murmura-il.

Il resta quelques instants immobile, l'œil fixé sur sa bouteille d'encre alors qu'il laissait son esprit se poser sur l'épineux cas « Kanda Yu ou le mystérieux asocial ».

Au bout de cinq minutes, sa décision était prise.

Kanda avait piqué sa curiosité. Il l'intéressait et Lavi était bien forcé d'admettre qu'il ressentait une étrange forme de sympathie envers lui, un peu différente de celle qu'il avait développé malgré lui pour Allen, Lenalee et les autres.

Partant de là, il était certain qu'il n'aurait jamais l'esprit en paix tant qu'il ne serait pas allé jusqu'au bout de cette curiosité.

Alors il allait tout faire pour y arriver. Au lieu de se contenter d'observer le brun de loin ou d'essayer de le prendre par surprise, il allait essayer de se rapprocher de lui, _réellement_. Il allait passer derrière la forteresse de glace et d'acier, parvenir jusqu'à lui et l'en faire sortir s'il le fallait.

Il faudrait surement être très patient, mais ça n'était pas un problème. Lavi avait appris la patience en même temps qu'il avait dû apprendre tous les dialectes des pays qu'il avait traversé en compagnie de Bookman.

Et à la fin, s'il réussissait, il serait enfin tranquille et peut-être même que Kanda irait mieux et aurait enfin un minimum confiance en lui. Ce que le Japonais lui avait dit la veille au soir était pour lui un défi, et il lui prouverait que même s'il était un Bookman, il n'était pas pour autant un salaud fini.

C'était surement une des choses les plus imprudentes qu'il ai jamais décidé de faire, et son objectivité en prendrait encore un coup. Sans compter que Bookman allait le tuer s'il le découvrait. Mais il s'en fichait. Et puis, ça lui plaisait bien au fond d'avoir un petit côté rebelle.

Ces pensées en tête, il se sentit soudain ragaillardi, et c'est un petit sourire aux lèvres qu'il referma son cahier, reboucha sa bouteille d'encre, et se rendit d'un pas joyeux au réfectoire où les délicieux œufs brouillés de Jeryy et un bon jus d'orange l'attendaient.

OoO

Après avoir fini de compléter ses enregistrements et avoir déjeuné, Lavi décida de passer son après-midi à explorer plus en détail le nouveau QG. Alors qu'il parcourait de long en large les couloirs du gigantesque bâtiment et inspectait les différentes salles qu'il trouvait sur son chemin (il avait déjà repéré un des nouveaux « laboratoire secret » de Komui et se demandait qu'elle faveur il pourrait bien demander à Reever en échange d'une telle information), il tentait de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de se rapprocher de Kanda.

Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

D'après ce qu'il avait pu observer, les seules personnes qu'on pouvaient qualifier de « proches » vis-à-vis de l'asocial de service était Marie et Lenalee, autrement dit des personnes qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance et qui avaient dû gagner petit à petit sa confiance au fil des années. Seulement le roux n'avait pas « des années » devant lui. Il était patient mais pas à ce point, et qui sait dans combien de temps lui et Bookman partiraient de la Congrégation ? Il allait donc devoir trouver une solution rapide et efficace...

Il fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il entra en collision avec un corps étranger, qui s'avéra être Allen. Celui-ci n'avait pas vu le roux arriver en face de lui, sa vue étant en grande partie obstruée par la montagne de boites de gâteaux qu'il tenait devant lui, tandis que l'inspecteur Link qui le suivait de près avait l'air plongé dans un rapport.

Les boîtes de gâteaux se répandirent sur le sol, et le maudit lança un regard grognon à Lavi.

-Lavi ! Fais attention où tu marches ! Regarde, mes gâteaux !

Le rouquin eu un petit rire. Allen mettait normalement un point d'honneur à être toujours d'une politesse exquise avec les autres, mais la nourriture était pour lui une chose sacrée et quiconque menaçait le bon approvisionnement de son estomac encourrait les foudres du jeune homme. Et puis il fallait dire que Lavi s'était amusé à lui jouer des tours tellement de fois qu'Allen ne se gênait plus vraiment pour enfreindre son code de conduite avec lui.

Croyant qu'il se moquait de lui, l'albinos qui s'était baissé pour ramasser ses boîtes releva les yeux vers lui, l'air vexé.

-Ne te moque pas de moi !

L'apprenti Bookman se baissa à son tour pour l'aider.

-J'me moque pas, _Moyashi-chan_ ! Répondit-il malicieusement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il fut récompensé par un coup de poing dans le ventre accompagné de la voix outrée du garçon.

-Ah non ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

Lavi se contenta de rire, et ils finirent de ramasser la précieuse nourriture d'Allen pendant que Link continuait de lire son rapport en leur lançant de temps à autre un regard ennuyé.

Une fois cette tâche accomplie, le Destructeur du temps allait reprendre sa route suivi de l'inspecteur quand le roux le retint par la manche, les yeux baissés et l'air confus.

-Allen. Je...Je suis désolé.

-C'est rien, t'inquiète pas, c'est des gâteaux secs alors je crois pas qu'ils se soient cassés.

Lavi releva légèrement la tête et Allen fut frappé par son air profondément triste et mal à l'aise.

-Je parlais pas de ça.

Les yeux du jeune maudit s'écarquillèrent. Visiblement il avait enfin compris de quoi parlait son ami et un sourire doux vint s'installer sur ses lèvres.

-C'est pas grave Lavi. Tu n'y pouvais rien, tu as juste fait ton travail. Je t'en veux pas du tout je t'assure.

Sentant qu'Allen était sincère, le rouquin se mis à sourire lui aussi, soulagé.

Les trois jeunes hommes reprirent leur route, chacun de leur côté, et alors que Lavi allait tourner à l'angle du couloir, il s'arrêta net.

Il avait trouvé son idée.

OoO

Un quart d'heure plus tard l'apprenti Bookman était installé confortablement dans les gradins de la salle d'entrainement. Un nombre relativement important de personnes s'y trouvaient déjà : certaines bavardaient entre elles, assises dans les gradins ou en bordure des terrains, d'autres étaient en train de s'entrainer, toutes seules ou en groupes. Lavi reconnu Miranda et Marie dans un coin, ce dernier semblait être en train d'expliquer à la jeune femme la meilleure façon de soulever des altères.

Mais bien qu'attendrissante, ce n'était pas cette scène qu'il cherchait à voir. Son regard bifurqua vers l'extrémité du dernier terrain, là ou Kanda s'entrainait avec Mugen.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il le regardait s'entrainer, Lavi resta un instant saisi par l'inconcevable grâce du brun en plein effort. Ses mouvements étaient incroyablement fluides et précis et seul l'air de concentration absolue inscrit sur son visage laissait transparaitre les efforts que ses enchainements à l'épée demandaient au jeune homme.

Le roux se donna une petite tape mentale pour se ressaisir. Il n'était pas venu ici pour admirer le spectacle (pour Lavi regarder Yu s'entrainer revenait un peu à aller voir un ballet à l'opéra, la musique et les collants en moins), mais pour recueillir des données. Il se mis donc à étudier précisément la figure et la silhouette du brun, à la recherche des signes qu'il avait aperçu la veille.

Et ils étaient bien là. Malgré la distance, Lavi pouvait clairement voir le teint presque maladif du jeune homme, ses cernes et il était évident qu'il avait perdu du poids : son haut bleu qui était d'habitude ajusté était maintenant un peu trop large.

Le rouquin eu un petit pincement au cœur. Voir Yu dans cet état n'était décidément pas envisageable plus longtemps. Il se releva rapidement et sortit de la grande salle, bien décidé à mettre en œuvre le soir même son plan d'attaque.

OoO

La porte de la chambre de Kanda claqua lorsqu'il la referma. Il alla s'assoir sur son lit et commença à se sécher les cheveux distraitement avec sa serviette de bain en regardant l'heure indiquée sur le réveil que Lenalee lui avait récemment offert.

Vingt-deux heure trente.

Peut-être que cette nuit il arriverait enfin à dormir plus de deux heures...

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur les deux fleurs de lotus qui avaient colonisé sa table de chevet.

Mouais, en fait il valait mieux ne pas trop espérer.

Il lança sa serviette sur la chaise de bureau en face de lui et s'allongea sur le dos en poussant un soupir fatigué. Il n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : pouvoir _dormir_ un peu, histoire de ne plus voir ces saletés de fleurs pendant au moins quelques heures et de reprendre des forces, parce qu'à ce rythme là, bientôt même un akuma de premier niveau finirait par lui donner du fil à retordre. Ce qui serait pour lui le comble de l'humiliation.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées déprimantes par un petit coup frappé à sa porte. Yu grogna. Il ne manquait plus que ça : encore un emmerdeur qui avait perdu son chemin ou bien Lenalee qui venait pour lui demander une centième fois ce qui n'allait pas. Kanda avait beaucoup d'affection pour la jeune fille, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il se sentait enclin à lui confier ses états d'âmes, surtout pas ceux dont il était question en ce moment...

Un deuxième petit coup retentit, suivit d'un « Yu ? » un peu hésitant.

Kanda eu soudain très envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur. De tout les idiots de la Congrégation, pourquoi_ lui_ en particulier ? La scène de la vieille ne lui avait donc pas suffi ?

Il marmonna un vague « Dégage ! » avant de se retourner sur le flanc, face au mur.

Mais apparemment Lavi n'avait pas l'air décidé à lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement.

-Allez Yu, ouvre ! J'ai un message important de Komui pour toi !

-Rien à foutre !

Le roux resta silencieux quelques instants, et Kanda commençait même à croire qu'il était finalement parti, mais ses espoirs furent vite réduits à néant lorsque sa voix étouffée par le bois de la porte lui parvint à nouveau :

-...Ça tombe bien c'était pas vrai. Bon mais Yu s'il te plaît, ouvre !

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? Cracha le brun. J'ai pas envie de voir ta tête d'abruti ce soir !

-Parce que si tu n'ouvres pas, je vais rester toute la nuit devant ta porte et te faire triplement chier.

Kanda se redressa sur son lit, furieux, et se dirigea à grand pas vers sa porte après avoir saisi Mugen. Il allait couper la langue à ce stupide lapin et peut-être même un ou deux doigts, histoire de faire bonne mesure. Ça l'apprendrait à venir l'emmerder constamment.

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et se planta devant le gêneur en lui lançant son regard le plus noir, celui qui lui avait valu le surnom de « démon » auprès des finders.

Lavi soutint bravement son regard, mais intérieurement il n'en menait pas large. Un Kanda en bonne forme était déjà dangereux, mais un Kanda fatigué et irrité l'était dix fois plus et venir l'importuner alors qu'il était dans cette état pouvait presque s'apparenter à une tentative de suicide.

-Parle. Vite. Et ensuite dégage.

L'apprenti Bookman cilla en entendant la voix sèche et glacée du Japonais. Son plan lui apparaissait soudain légèrement plus risqué que ce qu'il avait pensé... Mais il n'était pas question d'abandonner maintenant ! Prenant son courage à deux mains, il lança un regard ferme et décidé à son ainé.

-J'aimerais qu'on discute. Est-ce que je pourrais...entrer ?

-Hors de question. Et non, tu ne peux pas entrer. Maintenant dégage !

Et sur ces mots, ô combien sympathiques, Yu entreprit de fermer sa porte au nez de Lavi. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il retint fermement le battant de bois avec sa main, tout en calant son pied droit contre le seuil de la porte, empêchant ainsi Kanda de la refermer. Celui-ci darda sur Lavi des yeux particulièrement meurtriers en poussant de toutes ses forces pour faire reculer le roux.

-Lâche cette porte. Maintenant.

-Kanda !

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Lavi venait de l'appeller par son nom ? Il scruta le visage de l'apprenti Bookman : il était dur et fermé, et son unique œil brillait de détermination. Il était comme la veille au soir.

Le jeune homme profita du léger relâchement du Japonais pour raffermir sa prise sur le battant de la porte et ajouta d'une voix calme :

-Je viens pas pour t'emmerder, je veux juste parler un peu. Laisse-moi entrer. S'il te plaît.

Yu eu l'air d'hésiter un moment après avoir entendu le ton sérieux du roux en face de lui. Il baissa un peu la tête, poussa un soupir de résignation et finit par relâcher la porte pour aller se rassoir sur son lit en grommelant un vague « Tch ! ».

Lavi resta un moment sur place, ébahi d'avoir réussi aussi vite. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait plus, Kanda lui jeta un regard irrité depuis son lit.

-Tu comptes crécher sur le seuil ? Je croyais que tu voulais entrer.

Le rouquin sembla se reprendre, et lui adressa un rapide « Oui oui, deux secondes ! » avant de retourner dans le couloir. Yu releva légèrement un sourcil, intrigué malgré lui par les manœuvres du _Baka Usagi._ Qu'était-il encore en train de préparer ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, Lavi réapparu dans son champ de vision et entra dans la chambre, une grande théière et deux bols posés sur un plateau sur une main, et une pile de quatre ou cinq livres sous l'autre bras. Il lança un sourire timide à Kanda et alla déposer son plateau sur le bureau au coin de la pièce avant de se rapprocher du lit pour déposer les ouvrages sur la table de nuit, faisant ainsi disparaître les deux fleurs rose pâle qui avaient auparavant investi l'espace. Les yeux sombres de Yu passèrent des livres au visage de Lavi qui porta sa main à sa nuque. Il se sentait toujours un peu mal à l'aise et empoté quand le jeune homme le fixait de cette façon.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je croyais que tu voulais juste parler.

Il avait l'air de nouveau impatient, alors le roux se hâta de lui répondre. Une telle ouverture du côté du Japonais ne se représenterait pas de sitôt, alors il fallait qu'il soit concis et efficace.

-Tu dors pas en ce moment, pas vrai ?

Yu se crispa.

-Ça te regarde pas.

Lavi prit un air sévère.

-Bien sûr que ça me regarde ! Qu'est-ce qui se passera si tu t'effondres au beau milieu d'une mission ? Je peux pas me permettre d'avoir un coéquipier sur lequel je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir compter. Surtout en ce moment.

Le brun en face de lui serra les poing et le regarda, l'air outragé. Apparemment Lavi avait visé au bon endroit : il avait piqué sa fierté. Cela pouvait sembler être le meilleur moyen de braquer Kanda, mais le roux savait très bien que cela serait toujours beaucoup plus efficace que d'essayer de le persuader par les sentiments.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que je suis inefficace ?

-En temps normal tu es sans doute la personne la plus efficace que je connaisse, mais vu ton état actuel, j'ai peur que ça ne soit plus le cas.

Yu le regarda froidement mais resta silencieux. Lavi sourit intérieurement. On avait beau dire tout ce qu'on voulait à propos de Kanda : qu'il avait le pire caractère imaginable, que c'était un bâtard sans cœur et un chieur arrogant, mais si il y avait bien une chose qu'on devait lui reconnaître et admirer chez lui, c'était son honnêteté. Yu était d'accord avec la dernière constatation de son cadet, alors il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la réfuter, même si cela portait un coup à sa fierté.

Après un court moment de silence, le brun reprit la parole.

-Et? Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

Lavi lui adressa son plus grand sourire d'andouille.

- Ben à ton avis ! T'aider Yu-chan !

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, ni de celle de personne. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

L'apprenti Bookman soupira et redevint tout d'un coup sérieux.

-Bon ça suffit. Je suis pas venu ici pour avoir une énième dispute stupide avec toi, alors épargne-moi la rengaine du fier guerrier solitaire tu veux ? Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, et je ne suis pas en train de ricaner intérieurement en me moquant du pauvre petit Yu-chan. T'as un problème, je peux peut-être le régler, c'est tout. Alors maintenant soit tu met un peu ta fierté de côté et tu me laisses faire, soit tu continues à jouer les gosses de dix ans et on en parle plus.

Si Kanda n'avait pas été Kanda, il aurait surement était bouche-bée, au sens littéral du terme. Mais comme Kanda était bel et bien Kanda, il se contenta du sens figuré. Une fois qu'il fut un peu remis de sa surprise, sa première envie fut de se lever pour coller un pain à Lavi et lui dire « _J'ai_ dix ans, connard. », histoire qu'il ne s'avise plus jamais de lui parler sur ce ton. Mais une fois que son cerveau eu fini d'analyser totalement les paroles du roux, il essaya de se calmer. Si il cédait à sa colère il donnerait raison à cet idiot. Et puis il devait bien admettre que même si le _Baka Usagi_ n'avait décidément _pas le droit_ de lui parler de la sorte, ce qu'il disait avait un fond de vérité.

Enfin, il avait beau être beaucoup trop donneur de leçons pour un misérable lapin, Lavi était tout de même beaucoup moins insupportable lorsqu'il cessait sa petite comédie pathétique.

Yu poussa un soupir résigné. Après tout peut-être que le roux pourrait vraiment l'aider...

Il se contenta donc de regarder Lavi d'un air à la fois grognon et blasé en attendant qu'il se décide à lui expliquer comment il comptait régler son problème d'insomnie.

Comprenant qu'il avait réussi, le jeune homme dû se retenir très fort pour ne pas lancer un grand « Yes ! » satisfait mais se permis tout de même un sourire, sincère cette fois-ci. C'est donc d'un ton beaucoup plus doux qu'il reprit la parole pour expliquer à Kanda ce qu'il avait prévu pour l'aider.

-Je suis allé voir Jeryy et je lui ai demandé s'il n'avait pas un truc quelconque qui fasse dormir, et il m'a fait ça. C'est de la tisane avec de la camomille, de la sauge, du houblon et de la valériane. Il paraît que ça marche très bien ! Ah et t'inquiète pas, je lui ai dis que c'était pour moi. D'ailleurs je crois que je vais en boire un peu aussi, je dors plutôt mal en ce moment...

Tout en parlant Lavi était allé remplir les deux bols de tisane. Il en tendit un à Yu, et resta un moment immobile face à lui, visiblement mal à l'aise, avant de lui demander l'air un peu gêné en désignant la place libre sur le lit :

-Euh, je peux m'assoir ?

Kanda acquiesça et regarda son bol fumant d'un air suspicieux. Remarquant son petit manège, le rouquin lui dit en riant :

-J'ai rien mis de louche dedans si c'est ce que tu te demandes !

Le brun ne répondit pas mais but un petite gorgée de la boisson. C'était plutôt bon.

Lavi lui lança un regard horrifié.

-Mais attend un peu, c'est brulant !

Un petit rictus moqueur vint relever le coin droit de la bouche du Japonais.

-Chochotte.

-Je ne te permet pas ! Rétorqua Lavi, l'air faussement offensé.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, Kanda buvant sa tisane à petites gorgées et Lavi soufflant sur son bol pour le refroidir en lançant de temps à autre des regards en coin sur son voisin. Mais contrairement à la veille, ce silence là n'était pas pesant. Au contraire, les deux jeunes hommes se sentaient plutôt bien ainsi: le nouveau lit de Yu était confortable, et la tisane brulante leur réchauffait les mains et la gorge.

Après qu'il ai fini de boire, Yu déposa son bol vide sur sa table de chevet et jeta un coup d'œil sur les livres qui l'encombraient.

-Et ça, c'est pour quoi ?

-Ah ça... Les joues de l'apprenti Bookman prirent une légère teinte rouge. Ça va surement te paraître stupide mais... Peut-être que si tu lisais un peu avant de te coucher tu t'endormirais plus facilement. C'est ce que je fais des fois et ça marche plutôt bien.

Kanda détourna la tête.

-J'aime pas lire.

Sa voix était plus basse que l'instant d'avant, et Lavi sentit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ?

-J'aime pas c'est tout.

Le roux maudit intérieurement l'entêtement du brun. C'était pas croyable d'être têtu à ce point !

-Yu, c'est pas une réponse ça. C'est parce que ça t'ennuies ?

-Non c'est pas ça.

-C'est quoi alors ?

Yu planta brusquement ses yeux sombres dans celui de Lavi, l'air soudainement irrité, et c'est presque en criant qu'il répondit :

-J'y comprend rien c'est tout !

Le jeune homme roux resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Ou bien il avait des hallucinations, ou bien Yu était bel et bien en train de _rougir _ (légèrement certes, mais quand même, on parlait de Yu Kanda là!). Et si Lavi avait bien tout compris, il rougissait parce qu'il avait... honte ?

-Tu veux dire que tu n'as rien compris aux livres que tu as essayé de lire ?

-Oui, marmonna sombrement Kanda.

Après un moment de flottement, il recommença à parler d'un ton qui sonnait étrangement hésitant dans sa bouche.

-C'était il y a quatre ans. J'ai voulu essayer de lire un des livres de la bibliothèque mais j'ai même pas réussi à comprendre la première phrase. J'ai essayé d'en prendre un ou deux autres mais c'était la même chose...

Lavi fut soudain pris d'un doute.

-Dis Yu, Tu te rappelles du titre des livres que tu as pris ou bien du nom des auteurs ?

Kanda sembla réfléchir un moment avant de répondre.

-Les titres je me souviens plus trop... Il y avait quelque chose comme « La République » d'un type qui s'appelait Pluton ou un truc du genre. Et il y avait marqué « Kant » sur un autre.

Lavi explosa de rire. Ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas entendu d'histoire aussi hilarante. Il se tordait littéralement de rire sur le lit, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, et ses spasmes ne firent que s'aggraver quand il vit l'air proprement scandalisé qu'arborait Kanda. Celui-ci donna un coup de coude bien senti à l'abruti de lapin qui osait se foutre de sa gueule, mais le lapin en question ne faisait que se tenir les côtes en s'étouffant à moitié alors qu'il imaginait un jeune Kanda cligner des yeux devant une page de la « Critique de la Raison Pure » de Kant.

Une minute plus tard, quand sa crise d'hystérie se fut calmée, Lavi se rassit normalement sur le lit et s'essuya l'œil avec le revers de sa main.

-Yu-chan, c'est normal que tu n'aies rien compris. A mon avis tu étais au rayon philosophie et Platon et Kant c'est pas forcement ce qu'il y a de mieux pour débuter la lecture. Même moi j'ai du mal à tout saisir parfois, c'est pour te dire... Alors que des bouquins compliqués j'en ai lu pas mal ! Tout les livres ne sont pas aussi compliqués et barbants tu sais !

Yu tourna à nouveau la tête, l'air encore plus honteux.

-Tch.

Lavi sourit en voyant sa mine grincheuse et se leva pour prendre les livres qu'il avait déposé sur la table de chevet. Il se rassit ensuite à côté de Yu qui jeta un coup d'œil curieux sur la couverture des ouvrages.

-Je ne savais pas trop ce que tu pourrais aimer, alors j'ai pris des histoire de combats ou de choses dans le genre. J'ai un livre sur les chevaliers de la table ronde, « L'Art de la guerre » de Sun Tzu, « La chanson de Roland » et l' « Enéide » de Virgile. Quelque chose te tentes ?

Le Japonais lui lança un regard perplexe.

-Je vois... Ah je sais ! Je vais te raconter l'Iliade et l'Odyssée d'Homère ! C'est plein de guerriers et de combats, ça devrait te plaire ! En plus tu sais, c'est les origines de la littérature occidentale et les héros homériques ont finalement servis de base à tous les écrivains européens, qui descendent d'une longue tradition de...

Kanda écoutait Lavi lui parler d'un ton enjoué des racines de la littérature, de l'histoire grecque, d' « épithètes homériques » et de toutes sortes d'autres choses compliquées et tordues et, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, un léger sourire vint s'installer sur ses lèvres fines.

Le roux avait vraiment l'air absorbé par ce qu'il disait et il semblait très heureux de pouvoir partager ses connaissances avec le Japonais. Son discours aurait pu être agaçant s'il avait eu des manières de pédant, mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Il parlait de choses qui lui plaisaient sans chercher à utiliser de mots savants pour impressionner son auditoire et son visage joyeux était éclairé par son œil vert qui brillait d'un éclat passionné.

Et même s'il ne comprenait pas tout ce que Lavi lui disait où perdait parfois le fil de ses paroles, Yu se surpris à prendre du plaisir à l'écouter. Sa voix ne lui vrillait plus les oreilles, et ses faux sourires horripilants avaient enfin disparu. Peut-être que le _Baka Usagi_ n'était pas si insupportable que ça au fond...Enfin, quand il était sincère bien sûr.

Lavi continua son monologue pendant un bon quart d'heure, avant de s'arrêter brusquement au beau milieu d'une phrase et de se mettre à rougir.

-Ah...je viens de parler tout seul de choses sans rapport avec la situation pendant un bon moment là non ?

Kanda hocha la tête et il prit un air contrit.

-Uh...Désolé, ça m'arrive de temps en temps... Bon. C'est pas tout mais je devais te raconter une histoire !

Il prit les deux oreillers disposés à la tête du lit et les posa contre le mur avant de se caler confortablement sur l'un d'entre eux. Yu l'imita, et après qu'il eu ramené ses jambes vers lui, Lavi commença à lui raconter l'histoire de la guerre de Troie.

Kanda se sentit d'abord mal à l'aise et ridicule, parce que cette situation lui rappelait un peu son enfance, les soirs où Tiedoll insistait pour lui raconter un conte de fées avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Mais l'apprenti Bookman s'avéra être un excellent conteur, et Yu se trouva bientôt absorbé par l'histoire.

De temps en temps il interrompait le roux pour faire des commentaires désobligeants sur la stupidité de tel ou tel personnage ( « Mais quel abruti ce Ménélas ! Pas fichu de garder sa femme et il trouve rien de mieux à faire que de rameuter tout le pays pour essayer de la récupérer. Tch, pathétique. Et puis d'ailleurs il croit vraiment qu'en buttant sa fille le vent va souffler ? C'est le truc le plus débile que j'ai jamais entendu. »), ce qui avait le don de faire éclater de rire Lavi qui était émerveillé par la longueur des phrases de Kanda. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler aussi longtemps.

Au fur et à mesure que le récit avançait, Yu sentit ses paupières se faire de plus en plus lourdes. Il ferma donc les yeux et pu ainsi clairement visualiser tout ce que le roux lui racontait avec forces détails. Il voyait les navires de guerre grecs, les hauts remparts de Troie, les voiles légers qui ornaient le front d'Hélène et le grand cheval de bois d'Ulysse.

Sa respiration se ralentissait peu à peu.

Et il finit par s'endormir.

Lavi était presque arrivé à la fin de son histoire lorsqu'il sentit un poids tomber sur son épaule gauche. Il tourna légèrement son visage. C'était la tête de Yu. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa respiration lente et profonde. Le roux sourit, attendri par la vue. Le brun ressemblait presque à un enfant quand il dormait et ses traits étaient enfin détendus.

L'apprenti Bookman essaya de le coucher sur son lit en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, il retira ses bottes et se coucha à son tour aux côté de Yu en étouffant un bâillement. Il n'avait pas le courage d'aller jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il ferma les yeux, et trois minutes plus tard il rejoignait Kanda au pays des songes.

* * *

><p><strong>GGL:<strong>_ Pfouah, je suis soulagée d'avoir terminée ce chapitre avant la rentrée! U_U D'ailleurs il est fort probable que les suivants soient postés beaucoup plus lentement à partir de maintenant (déjà que c'était pas rapide...) parce que cette année scolaire s'annonce particulièrement longue et difficile, et j'aurais malheureusement beaucoup moins de temps à consacrer au Yuvi et à toute forme de loisir et de vie sociale en générale...T_T _

_Mais n'ayez crainte, je ménerais cette fic jusqu'à son terme! è_é _

_En attendant review? *0* ça me donnera du courage pour la rentrée! T_T (Non non, je n'essaye pas de vous prendre par les sentiments...)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Et non vous ne rêvez pas, voici enfin le nouveau chapitre! *0* Bon là vous avez complètement le droit de me maudire et de me traiter de grosse retardataire, c'est plutôt mérité! ^^' Mais bon, je vous avez prévenu au chapitre d'avant que j'aurais très peu de temps pour m'occuper de celui-ci... Je pensais seulement pas que ça serait **aussi** dur de trouver des moments pour l'écrire. =_=' _

_Encore pardon donc pour le délais et bonne lecture (j'espère U.U)!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>_

Cette nuit-là Yu fit un rêve idiot. Un rêve idiot mais plutôt agréable. Pas d'akumas, de membres déchiquetés ou de cendres. Même pas de fleurs de lotus. Et surtout pas trace de cette voix féminine qui l'appelait sans cesse dans ses songes et qu'il détestait au moins autant qu'il l'aimait.

Cette nuit-là il rêva qu'il se promenait tranquillement dans une forêt, quand tout d'un coup il aperçu un bol de soba posé sur un rocher entre deux arbres. Il voulu bien sûr s'en saisir (il n'allait quand même pas manquer une occasion de manger son plat préféré, même si ce n'était qu'en rêve !), mais au moment même où il allait attraper le bol, un grand type brun très musclé et qui ne portait qu'un glaive et une jupe lui prit des mains et lui adressa un rictus moqueur. Kanda se rendit alors compte qu'il s'agissait sans nul doute d'Achille, le pseudo guerrier le plus fort du monde.

Il allait lui montrer à cet abruti ce qui arrivait à ceux qui se mettaient entre lui et son repas.

Dégainant Mugen qui venait d'apparaitre à son côté, il se jeta sur le Grec pour lui trancher la tête. Mais juste au moment où sa lame allait entailler la chair, un immense nuage de fumée apparu et l'aveugla complétement.

Quand il se fut dissipé, Achille avait disparu. Yu baissa les yeux, et il vit qu'un lapin aux longues oreilles duveteuses l'avait remplacé. L'animal leva vers lui deux grands yeux larmoyants, puis baissa la tête et commença à manger les nouilles qui étaient tombées par terre. Le brun allait lever à nouveau son katana, lorsqu'il reçu un coup dans le ventre qui le réveilla en sursaut.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Le lapin était encore là. Il dormait paisiblement, sa tête d'idiot à moins de cinq centimètres de la sienne, un léger ronflement émanant de sa bouche entre-ouverte, et Yu réalisa que c'était son coude toujours pressé contre ses cottes qui venait de le réveiller.

Il jura indistinctement en se rappelant ce qui s'était passé la veille, puis donna un bon coup de pied à l'abruti roux qui avait osé le réveiller. Celui-ci bascula en arrière et tomba du lit. Quelques secondes plus tard un petit gémissement plaintif parvint aux oreilles de Kanda depuis le sol.

Sans y prêter attention, Yu se redressa sur son matelas, s'étira un peu, se leva en enjambant la silhouette qui s'étalait au pied du lit, et commença à s'habiller pour aller s'entrainer.

OoO

Lavi n'avait plus aucun souvenir du rêve qu'il avait fait pendant la nuit, si ce n'est qu'il s'était achevé de façon plutôt brutale lorsqu'il s'était senti tomber comme une pierre. Il ouvrit les yeux avec un gémissement et porta sa main contre l'arrière de sa tête qui avait heurté le sol. Constatant que le plafond qu'il apercevait au-dessus de lui n'était pas celui de sa chambre, il lui fallut bien trois secondes et demie avant qu'il arrive à se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait et de la raison pour laquelle il y était.

Il tourna la tête vers la droite et vit Kanda qui changeait son pantalon de pyjama contre un de ceux qu'il utilisait pour ses entrainements.

- Alors comme ça tu porte des boxers bleus foncés...

Yu lui lança un regard furibond.

-Ta gueule !

Lavi poursuivit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

-Et j'aurais jamais deviné que tes cheveux ressemblent à ça le matin.

Le brun rougit sous le coup de la colère (et un peu de la gêne aussi. Il détestait l'état pitoyable de sa chevelure lorsqu'il se réveillait : elle était toute emmêlée et faisait des épis abominables), et il cria encore plus fort à l'intention du roux :

-Ta gueule j'ai dit ! Si tu la boucles pas, je te tranche en deux !

-Okay, okay !

Lavi afficha un grand sourire innocent auquel Yu répondit par un regard soupçonneux. Il avait bien envie de lui donner un aperçu de ce qui lui arriverait s'il récidivait, mais un rapide coup d'œil à sa fenêtre l'informa qu'il était déjà en retard pour son entrainement quotidien. Il sortit donc un peigne du tiroir de sa table de nuit, et entreprit de se démêler les cheveux avec des gestes tellement secs et impatients que le roux grimaça intérieurement en se demandant comment les pauvre mèches noires faisaient pour résister à ce traitement sans pitié. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, le Japonais récupéra le cordon noir qu'il avait déposé à côté de son réveil la veille avant d'aller se laver, attacha rapidement ses cheveux en hauteur, saisit Mugen depuis sa place à côté du lit, et se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa chambre d'un pas décidé. Une fois la porte ouverte, il se retourna une dernière fois en direction de Lavi et l'avertit d'un ton _très_ menaçant :

-Dès que tu as ramassé tes affaires, tu s_ors_ de ma chambre. Si je m'aperçois qu'_une seule chose_ a changé de place, tu es mort. Compris ?

-Bien compris ! Entraine-toi bien Yu-chan ! Et évite de trop amocher les Finders !

Le brun lui lança un dernier regard meurtrier puis sortit en claquant la porte.

Une fois que le bruit des pas du brun se fut éloigné, l'apprenti Bookman laissa retomber sa tête en arrière et soupira un grand coup. Un petit sourire satisfait vint éclairer son visage. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir réussi. Son plan avait marché au-delà de ses espérances, et il avait même réussi à se retrouver seul dans la chambre de l'épéiste. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à jeter un coup d'œil pour essayer de trouver plus de renseignements intéressants...

Il se leva prestement et son œil d'un vert étincelant parcouru l'ensemble de la chambre en repérant toutes les zones qui paraissaient les plus susceptibles de receler des informations importantes sur leur mystérieux propriétaire. Il avait bien sûr fait un premier repérage dès que Kanda l'avait fait rentrer la veille, mais il s'était surtout concentré sur ses interactions avec le jeune homme (en fait, ces dernières l'avaient si bien absorbées qu'il s'était totalement laissé prendre au jeu, mais ça il n'avait pas envie de se l'avouer), si bien qu'il n'avait pas prêté une très grande attention à la pièce en elle-même. Il nota donc mentalement tous les endroits potentiellement intéressants avant de commencer son inspection méthodique...

OoO

Yu piqua ses baguettes dans son plat de soba avec un air pensif. Sa séance d'entrainement matinal l'avait pour une fois satisfait : il s'habituait de plus en plus à la nouvelle forme de Mugen, qui l'avait jusque là profondément déstabilisée, et commençait à entrevoir les nouvelles possibilités qu'elle pourrait lui offrir au combat. Mais il ne se leurrait pas sur la raison de ce soudain progrès : on est toujours plus efficace après une bonne nuit de sommeil réparateur plutôt qu'en accumulant les veilles forcées.

Et c'est sur ce point là que les choses devenaient, disons, préoccupantes. Ce sommeil providentiel (et même libérateur vu l'état d'épuisement auquel il avait été réduit), ne lui été pas tombé dessus par miracle. D'ailleurs les miracles il n'y croyait plus depuis longtemps. Non ce sommeil-là il le devait à une personne qu'il n'avait jusque là considéré que comme une source d'agacement profond, et certainement pas de repos. Un chieur ambulant, une source continuelle de nuisance aussi bien sonore que visuelle (et même tactile quand il avait cette manie absolument _insupportable_ de lui sauter dessus), qui affichait ce masque grossier au sourire tellement factice qu'on avait envie de le déchirer, et qui cachait en fait cette espèce d'être insaisissable, secret et calculateur que personne, à part lui (et peut-être un peu Lenalee... Intuition féminine. Surement.), ne semblait apercevoir sous toutes les couches de fausseté.

En deux mot l'apprenti Bookman.

Pour résumer les choses, Kanda n'en revenait toujours pas que le roux l'ait aidé, et se demandait surtout _pourquoi_ il l'avait fait. En fait le vrai problème c'est qu'il n'arrivait plus du tout à y voir clair dans le jeu du roux, si tant est qu'il y aie compris quelque chose en premier lieu...Un coup il s'avérait être un parfait connard opportuniste et calculateur, et l'instant d'après il avait cet air un peu perdu et cette attitude presque timide mais aussi amicale, comme s'il essayait de bien faire, tout en étant pas sûr de lui, ou bien au contraire il se mettait en colère et lui criait dessus comme s'il allait se jeter sur lui pour l'étriper.

C'était déroutant.

Et puis il y avait aussi le fait en lui-même qu'il l'avait _aidé_. Les sourcils du jeune homme se froncèrent à cette pensée et il mordit rageusement dans ses nouilles. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'aide. D'abord parce que ça supposait qu'il avait _besoin_ d'aide, ce qui était une preuve de relâchement, de faiblesse, et Kanda ne se relâchait pas et n'était pas faible, et ensuite parce que ça voulait dire qu'il avait une sorte de dette envers la personne qui l'avait aidé, et que celle-ci était même plus ou moins en droit d'exiger de lui (comble de l'horreur), des remerciements. Or, sans compter le fait qu'il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'avoir une dette envers l'autre idiot et la possibilité de devoir le remercier, il ne supportait surtout pas l'idée que quelqu'un comme l'apprenti Bookman puisse le trouver affaibli et aille ensuite le reporter dans ses foutus enregistrements. Tout comme il se refusait à laisser transparaitre la moindre faille devant tous ces salauds de l'Administration centrale (qui semblaient depuis quelques temps pulluler au QG), qui avaient cette manière insupportable de le regarder, d'examiner comment se portait et évoluait leur dernier cobaye, comme s'ils essayaient d'évaluer combien de temps encore il serait viable avant qu'il ne faille lui trouver un remplaçant.

Sa mâchoire se crispa et il s'arrêta un moment de manger, ses fins sourcils toujours froncés tandis qu'il portait machinalement la main droite contre son épaule gauche, là où le tatouage s'était le plus élargi. Il soupira et sa main finit par retomber mollement sur sa cuisse. Il venait encore une fois de se couper l'appétit. Après une dernière gorgée de thé il se releva de son banc à l'écart et ramena son plateau encore à moitié plein avant de sortir du réfectoire pour se diriger vers l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre et surtout une salle de bain. L'eau chaude lui changerait surement les idées.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre plus tard ce soir-là, tout fourbu d'avoir passé la majeure partie de la journée à s'entrainer, d'abord tout seul puis avec Marie, il se remémora l'interdiction qu'il avait faite à Lavi de toucher à quoi que ce soit avant de partir. Le roux avait promis, mais Yu savait bien à quoi s'en tenir : demander à un Bookman de ne pas fouiner revenait à lui demander à lui d'avoir une conversation amicale avec le _Moyashi_, ça n'était tout simplement pas envisageable. Il allait se relever de son lit pour essayer de voir si une de ses affaires avait été changée de place mais se ravisa très vite : l'apprenti Bookman aurait fait les choses proprement, il n'avait surement laissé aucune trace de son inspection. Son visage s'empreint d'une moue grincheuse tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur le sablier en verre posé sur son bureau. Lui seul pouvait voir la grande fleur rose pâle qui reposait dans sa partie supérieure et les quelques pétales fanés qui en jonchaient le fond. Pour toutes les autres personnes qui l'avait aperçu, c'était un bibelot tout simple et parfaitement vide. Le jeune homme se demanda un instant ce que Lavi avait bien pu en penser. Nul doute que l'objet, assez incongru dans cette pièce dépourvue du moindre ornement, avait attiré son attention. Il l'avait d'ailleurs vu y jeter un coup d'œil la veille au soir.

Le coin gauche de sa bouche se releva imperceptiblement. Voilà une chose que cet idiot n'était pas prêt de découvrir. Un secret de moins à retranscrire dans ses carnets, dommage pour lui.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par un léger coup contre sa porte. Soupirant un grand coup, ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'un silence absolu répondit à son « Quoi encore ? » agacé. Il se dirigea vers sa porte, l'ouvrit, et se retrouva face à face avec l'obscurité du couloir. Il baissa alors les yeux et réprima un juron. Un plateau était posé par terre, juste en face de la porte, le même que celui apporté par l'apprenti Bookman la veille au soir, et dessus étaient disposés la même théière fumante et le même bol, ainsi qu'un livre.

Kanda tourna prestement sur ses talons, claqua la porte et retourna s'assoir sur son lit à grandes enjambées furieuses. Mais pour qui se prenait cet abruti ? Il comptait lui faire quoi, du service à domicile ? Il n'était pas un putain d'assisté à qui on vient faire la charité !

Il grommela intérieurement pendant encore quelques instants puis, une fois calmé, se prit à reconsidérer les choses. Le fait est que la tisane avait marché la veille... En plus, connaissant la persistance du roux, le plateau resterait devant sa porte jusqu'à ce qu'il le prenne, et il n'avait certainement pas envie d'aller lui rapporter et devoir ainsi lui parler. Sans compter qu'il n'aimait pas gaspiller la nourriture.

Yu se releva donc une fois encore avec un soupir exaspéré accompagné d'un « Bordel... » grincheux, rouvrit sa porte et rapporta le plateau sur sa table de nuit. Il le considéra un moment d'un œil noir, comme c'était lui et les objets qu'il contenait les responsables de sa mauvaise humeur. Alors qu'il se décidait enfin à remplir son bol du breuvage brûlant qui exhalait des vapeurs de camomille, un nouveau coup retentit contre sa porte.

C'en était trop. Reposant brusquement le bol à moitié plein sur le plateau, au risque de s'éclabousser les mains d'eau bouillante, le Japonais se rua vers sa porte qu'il ouvrit en grand puis se mit à crier :

- Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

- … Bonsoir Kanda ...

Devant lui se tenait, non pas Lavi comme il le pensait, mais Lenalee dans sa robe de chambre mauve foncé, l'air d'abord surpris, puis légèrement réprobateur (elle n'appréciait pas vraiment les poussées de grossièreté de Kanda). Sa vue jeta un froid sur la fureur du jeune homme qui essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance.

- Ah c'est toi..., bougonna-il faiblement.

- Oui c'est moi. Pourquoi, tu attendais quelqu'un ? Demanda-elle, l'air soudain curieux :la chambre de Kanda ne passait pas vraiment pour être la plus fréquentée de la Congrégation...

Yu se contenta de hocher négativement la tête puis lui lança un regard interrogateur. Cela faisait une éternité que Lenalee n'était pas venu le trouver ainsi dans sa chambre. Depuis qu'il avait douze ans et elle dix en fait. La jeune fille tripota la manche de sa robe de chambre, visiblement mal à l'aise, avant de demander timidement :

-Je peux... Je suis désolée de te déranger comme ça, je sais que ça ne se fait pas, surtout à cette heure-ci, mais...est-ce que je pourrais...entrer ?

Le brun la considéra un instant, mal à l'aise lui aussi, puis fit un pas de côté pour la laisser passer. Lenalee s'avança à petits pas timides dans la pièce, et il ferma la porte derrière elle. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles. Lenalee explorait du regard la pièce faiblement éclairée sans arrêter de tripoter machinalement sa manche gauche, pendant que Yu, un peu pris de court, se creusait désespérément la tête pour trouver quoi lui dire. Une des nombreuses leçons de bonne conduite que le Maréchal Tiedoll avait tenté de lui inculquer (sans résultat pour la plupart), lui revint soudain en mémoire, et il se racla la gorge avant d'annoncer maladroitement « Tu peux t'assoir si tu veux... ». La Chinoise lui sourit, puis s'assit précautionneusement sur le lit recouvert d'un plaid bleu marine. Kanda s'assit à côté d'elle et demeura silencieux. Lenalee lissa nerveusement les plis de sa robe de chambre, ne sachant manifestement pas par où commencer, et au bout d'une minute ou deux, se décida finalement à mettre fin au silence pesant qui s'était abattu sur eux.

- Ta nouvelle chambre est jolie. Mieux que l'ancienne en tout cas. Je m'en rappelle encore, tu sais ? Elle était vraiment lugubre...

- Hum.

Elle sourit devant le manque de loquacité, somme toute habituel, du Japonais.

- C'est déjà très étrange de revenir te voir comme ça, après tout ce temps, mais je crois que c'est encore plus bizarre de te voir dans une nouvelle chambre. Les choses changent mine de rien... Tu te rappelles de la première fois que je suis venue ?

- Oui.

Il se rappelait oui.

Cela faisait à peine quelques semaines qu'il était arrivé au QG après avoir passé près d'un an sur les routes avec le Maréchal et Marie. Malgré tous les efforts de Tiedoll pour le rendre plus ouvert, plus sociable et plus joyeux, le jeune garçon avait gardé le tempérament renfermé et presque sauvage qui était le sien depuis qu'on était allé le récupérer à la branche asiatique de l'Ordre. Il avait les sourcils froncés en permanence, ne supportait pas qu'on le touche et surtout ne parlait quasiment plus, se contentant de répondre par monosyllabes lorsqu'on lui posait des questions, de rester silencieux le reste du temps. Depuis que le Maréchal l'avait déposé à la grande tour avant de repartir en mission, Yu passait presque tout son temps dans les salles d'entrainement. Il s'entrainait encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son corps ne tienne plus le coup et qu'il faille l'emmener à l'infirmerie. A force d'efforts, Marie avait réussi à calmer un peu son espèce de folie autodestructrice, si bien que le brun s'arrêtait à présent de lui-même lorsqu'il était épuisé, et allait alors s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour ne plus en sortir qu'à l'heure des repas, ou bien pour une nouvelle séance d'entrainement lorsqu'un nouveau jour débutait.

Une autre de ces journées aussi monotones qu'éprouvantes s'achevait pour le jeune garçon, et il s'apprêtait à s'enfermer comme de coutume dans sa chambre, lorsqu'un détail inhabituel attira son attention : la porte de ladite chambre était entre-ouverte, alors qu'il prenait bien garde de la fermer à chaque fois qu'il en sortait. Il dégaina Mugen, qui paraissait si disproportionnée par rapport à son corps fluet, et poussa doucement le battant de bois qui tourna lentement sur ses gonds. Il se coula ensuite le plus silencieusement possible dans la pièce uniquement éclairée par la lumière orangée du soleil couchant, près à bondir sur un éventuel intrus. Et intrus il y avait, tapi sous son lit qui plus est. Se voyant débusqué, celui-ci sortit de sa cachette à quatre pattes puis se redressa devant Yu.

Le Japonais eu l'impression de se retrouver face à un jumeau, ou plutôt une jumelle. La petite fille qui se tenait en face de lui faisait presque la même taille que lui, elle avait les mêmes cheveux noirs qui lui descendaient un peu plus bas que les épaules et qui n'avaient visiblement pas croisé de brosse depuis longtemps, le même visage rond et pâle et les mêmes yeux en amandes qu'ourlaient d'épais cils noirs, à ceci près que ses prunelles étaient d'une teinte violine, et qu'elle portait une longue robe foncée toute froissée. Elle avait l'air à la fois farouche et apeurée.

Yu abaissa la pointe de Mugen vers le sol, et il se préparait à faire signe à l'intruse de partir lorsque un concert de voix retentit dans le couloir. La fillette lança un regard paniqué derrière l'épaule de Kanda et en direction de la porte encore ouverte, puis, quand les voix se furent encore rapprochées et qu'on put distinctement reconnaître celle de l'inspecteur Luberrier au milieu des autres, elle se précipita en courant pour la fermer. Une fois le verrou enclenché, la gamine bondit sur le lit du brun et s'enfouit au milieu des couvertures qui le recouvraient. Yu attendit que les voix ne se fassent plus entendre et, intrigué malgré lui par sa curieuse invitée, il rengaina Mugen en s'approchant du lit à pas feutrés. La petite sortit la tête de son paquet de draps, et ils se jaugèrent du regard en silence, jusqu'à ce que sa voix flutée se mette à raisonner dans la pièce quasiment vide.

- C'est ta chambre ? Tu es nouvelle ici ?

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux ans qu'elle était à la Congrégation, et, bien que la tour soit bien trop pleine d'une foule de personnes différentes pour qu'elle aie pu mémoriser tous les visages, Lenalee était bien certaine de n'avoir encore jamais vu d'autres enfants de son âge. D'où sa solitude d'ailleurs : la seule personne avec laquelle elle s'entendait vraiment était l'infirmière en chef, mais elle était presque toujours occupée et avait de toute manière passé l'âge de jouer à la poupée... Les autres grandes personnes lui faisaient toutes peur, et elle n'osait pas leur parler. Et puis il y avait cet horrible inspecteur qui lui faisait tellement, tellement _peur_. Si seulement son grand frère était là ! Oui, si Komui était là il l'emmènerait loin d'ici, il la protègerait.

Mais voilà qu'elle rencontrait cette autre petite fille qui lui ressemblait, dans cette chambre qu'elle avait toujours cru déserte. Elle pourrait peut-être s'en faire une amie... Faute de retrouver son grand-frère, elle serait au moins un peu moins seule. Enfin ce n'était pas gagné si on en croyait le regard furibond que lui jeta la fillette après qu'elle l'eut interrogée.

- Quoi t'es bien nouvelle ici, non ? J'suis sûre que je t'ai jamais vu avant...

Un marmonnement indistinct et réprobateur lui répondit.

- Hein?

La gamine fronça encore plus les sourcils, resta un instant silencieuses, puis finit par lui répondre sèchement :

- 'Suis _pas_ une fille !

Lenalee porta ses deux petites mains devant sa bouche.

- Oh ! Désolée vraiment ! Je voulais pas t'vexer c'est juste que...

Elle rougit tout en se maudissant intérieurement pour sa bêtise. Belle manière de s'attirer la sympathie d'un ami potentiel, vraiment ! Elle n'avait plus qu'à essayer de rattraper sa bourde en priant pour qu'il ne se mette pas à la détester d'office.

- ...Avec tes cheveux longs comme ça... Et puis t'as un joli visage alors...

Le garçon continua à lui jeter un regard noir durant quelques secondes, puis tourna finalement son visage sur le côté, une moue boudeuse accrochée aux lèvres, et répondit par un « Tch ! » qui semblait classer l'affaire.

Lenalee eut envie de sourire.

- Et pardon aussi, d'être entrée dans ta chambre sans permission. Jusque là j'la croyais vide... Au fait, je m'appelle Lenalee, Lenalee Lee ! Et j'ai huit ans ! Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

- … Kanda.

- Kanda tout court ?

Il lui jeta un nouveau regard noir.

- Très bien, Kanda tout court alors... Ça te gênes si je reste cachée ici encore un peu ? J'ai pas envie que l'inspecteur me trouve...

Regard interrogateur.

- Je le déteste, il me force à faire tous plein d'expériences, des trucs qui font peur. Et mal aussi. Il m'empêche de sortir, j'ai même pas le droit d'aller me promener ! Il a peur que je m'enfuie... Ben je m'enfuirai quand même, ou bien mon grand-frère finira par venir me chercher !

Devant le manque de réaction de Kanda, la fillette ajouta :

- Tu le détestes pas toi, l'inspecteur ?

Haussement d'épaule.

- ... Tu parles pas beaucoup en tout cas...

Sur le moment Yu ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il se montrait si ouvert, si _amical_ avec cette fillette qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer, alors même qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais avoir confiance en personne et de ne plus entretenir la moindre relation avec qui que ce soit. Il savait bien que ce genre de choses ne mènerait jamais qu'à la souffrance, pour lui comme pour les autres. Le fait même qu'il se trouvât ici, tout seul au QG de l'Ordre plutôt qu'avec Alma à la branche asiatique, en était bien la preuve. De toute manière il avait l'impression d'être déjà mort. Tellement de sang et de larmes avaient été versés un an plus tôt, que depuis il se sentait vide. Vide, froid et cassant, comme une vieille coquille. Certes, il pouvait voir le ciel à présent. Mais le ciel et le monde tout entier ne remplaceraient jamais ce qu'il avait perdu, ne compenseraient jamais l'odieuse vérité.

On avait fait de lui une machine, machine il serait. Il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans l'entrainement et se transformait en automate, comme s'il cherchait à oublier les souvenirs ressurgis des tréfonds de sa mémoire, à présent disparue. Il ferait ce qu'on attendait de lui, ce pour quoi il avait été créé. A quoi bon lutter ? A quoi bon se rebeller ? Il n'y avait qu'à voir où sa dernière tentative de rebuffade l'avait mené : il avait tuéson meilleur ami. Son seul et unique ami. Le seul être semblable à lui, à même de le comprendre.

Parfois, il regrettait de ne pas être mort avec Alma. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple ainsi. Et puis comment vivre, comment ne pas être dégouté à jamais du monde après ce qu'on lui avait fait ? Alma avait peut-être raison : ils méritaient tous de mourir, et leurs expériences ratées avec eux, pour que les choses cessent une fois pour toute.

Mais d'un autre côté, malgré tous ses efforts, même s'il _savait_ qu'ils n'étaient pas réels, Yu continuaient à voir les lotus et à entendre la voix, à entr'apercevoir la silhouette de cette femme dont il ne savait strictement _rien_, mais qu'il se sentait aimer si fort.

Il était perdu. A cause d'elle et de ce sentiment qui n'était même pas vraiment le sien, il savait que, même s'il le voulait, le moment venu il ne pourrait pas se résoudre à mourir, parce que ce désir irrépressible de la revoir primerait sur sa détermination à en finir .

Alors il en était réduit à cet état apathique et pitoyable : dégouté de la vie mais incapable d'y renoncer. Il détestait ce sentiment de ne pas s'appartenir, et il détestait encore plus cette putain de guerre sainte qui était la cause première de sa situation. Mais plus que les akuma, les innocences et le Comte Millénaire, il haïssait par dessus tout l'Ordre tout entier, qui avait fait de lui cette espèce de bête de foire, un pantin raccommodé.

Et puis voilà que cette gamine sortait de sous son lit, le prenait pour une fille, et lui, malgré toutes ses résolutions bien arrêtées, se mettait à ...bon certes pas à discuter, il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer, mais bel et bien à communiquer avec elle, exactement comme il le faisait avec Alma au tout début. D'ailleurs c'était peut-être là que se trouvait l'explication : Lenalee ressemblait à Alma quelque part. Pas physiquement, pas vraiment mentalement non plus, mais c'était une enfant, comme lui, et Yu n'en avait jamais rencontré d'autre. Du coup, s'ouvrir à elle c'était un peu comme le retrouver lui, et peut-être, dans un certain sens, se faire en partie pardonner. Sans compter qu'elle semblait elle aussi avoir des motifs d'en vouloir à la Congrégation :elle aussi elle était seule et enfermée.

Lenalee passa donc toute la soirée dans la chambre de Yu, et à l'heure du dîner ils descendirent au réfectoire ensemble. Cela devint une sorte d'habitude : la journée Kanda s'entrainait, parfois Lenalee le rejoignait et même s'il arrivait qu'il ne la voit pas de toute la journée, il pouvait de toute façon être sûr qu'elle viendrait toquer à sa porte aux alentours de six heures du soir. Il la faisait alors entrer, elle courait s'installer sur son lit, et la plupart du temps se mettait à parler, parler et encore parler, de tout et de rien, très souvent de son frère qui lui manquait. Elle s'exprimait soit en anglais soit en chinois et, ayant grandis à la branche asiatique, Yu comprenait assez bien les deux. Il ne disait pas grand chose et se montrait peu enclin à lui répondre lorsqu'elle lui posait des questions sur lui, mais elle voyait bien à la manière dont ses yeux sombres ne la quittaient pratiquement jamais, qu'il était attentif à tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire.

Au bout de quelques semaines, Lenalee réussit à faire sortir le garçon de sa chambre pour aller explorer la citadelle, et il devint alors monnaie courante pour les différents membres du personnel de voir les deux enfants, la première un petit sourire joyeux ou malicieux aux lèvres et tirant par la main le second à la mine renfrognée, roder dans les couloirs du QG, se cacher à la blanchisserie ou surgir d'un placard abandonné.

Un jour pourtant, Lenalee ne vint pas. Yu l'attendit un heure, puis deux. Un mauvais pressentiment l'étreignit et il décida de partir à sa recherche. Il visita sa chambre, toutes les salles où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller, dévala et remonta le grand escalier dans tous les sens, mais elle n'était nul part. Il finit pourtant par tomber sur Marie qui sortait du réfectoire, et s'obligea à parler pour lui demander s'il n'avait pas vu la fillette.

- L'inspecteur Luberrier est arrivé ce matin, elle se sera caché quelque part en attendant qu'il reparte. Elle fait ça à chaque fois apparemment. Elle devrait réapparaitre dès demain, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Hum...

Tout était normal alors... Malgré tout Kanda se sentait toujours inquiet quand il retourna dans sa chambre pour se coucher. Il avait beau savoir qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à l'allure de poupée en porcelaine un peu échevelée de la fillette, que Lenalee était en fait aussi rapide et rusée qu'un petit animal sauvage (il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont elle réussissait à chiper des gâteaux en cuisine sans jamais se faire prendre), elle n'en restait pas moins une fille, plus jeune que lui qui plus est. Comme elle n'avait plus son grand frère, plus personne pour veiller sur elle, Yu ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir que c'était à lui de le faire.

Alors quand au milieu de la nuit il fut réveillé par la silhouette frêle et en pleurs de Lenalee qui s'était glissée dans la chambre, il la laissa grimper dans son lit et se serrer contre lui, sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir.

A partir de cette nuit-là les choses commencèrent à évoluer doucement. Lenalee se mit à venir le voir quand elle faisait des cauchemars et n'arrivait pas à se rendormir (soit assez souvent), et à chaque fois Yu tentait de trouver quelques mots pour la rassurer. Elle se mit à dormir mieux, à reprendre des couleurs, et commença finalement à sympathiser avec des personnes comme Marie ou bien Tiedoll quand il séjournait au QG. Pourtant ses rêves de liberté ne la quittaient pas, elle avait toujours envie de quitter la Congrégation. Un soir elle demanda à Kanda sur le ton de la confidence :

- Dis, et si on se sauvait ?

Il lui lança un regard perplexe.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour être libres ! Moi j'irais retrouver mon grand frère, tu pourrais venir avec moi si tu veux ! Je suis sûre que Komui serait d'accord pour qu'on habite tous ensembles !

- Tch, ça sert à rien d'essayer de se tirer. J'ai déjà essayé, je recommencerai plus.

Lenalee eu l'air déçue, mais elle n'insista pas et ne parla plus d'évasion.

Deux mois plus tard elle fut placé en isolation, quelque part dans les niveaux inférieurs de la tour, ceux qu'ils n'étaient pas allés visiter lors de leurs petites escapades parce que Lenalee avait entendu dire qu'ils étaient hantés par des fantômes. Elle avait tenté de s'enfuir, Luberrier l'avait rattrapée et d'après Marie elle était devenue comme folle et avait manqué éborgner un garde à coups d'ongles.

Yu tenta bien de la retrouver : il descendit jusqu'à la chambre d'Hevlaska, et même plus bas, dans des dédales de couloirs glacés près du crématorium, il crocheta des serrures, assomma quelques gardes. Peine perdue. Il finit même par croire qu'elle avait été transférée dans une autre branche de l'Ordre.

Il se sentait atrocement coupable. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on fasse d'elle un nouveau sujet d'expérimentation quelconque.

Un an plus tard, un nouveau Grand Intendant fut nommé pour remplacer le vieil homme ridé et sévère qui occupait jusque là le poste et venait de décéder. C'était Komui Lee, le grand frère de Lenalee. La fillette réapparue, rayonnante comme jamais. Yu était content pour elle : elle était sauvée. Elle recommença à venir le voir dans sa chambre en fin d'après-midi, mais plus la nuit, parce que les rares fois où un cauchemar l'a réveillait, c'était Komui qu'elle allait voir. Mais Kanda restait son meilleur ami, son second grand-frère.

Les visites dans sa chambre s'espacèrent de plus en plus puis finirent par totalement disparaître après que le nouveau cuisinier, Jeryy (un type bizarre mais qui avait fait gouter à Yu des pâtes appelées « soba » tellement délicieuses qu'elles méritaient de figurer sur la liste des choses qui le motivaient à rester en vie), commença à lui donner des leçon de bonne conduite. En effet d'après lui il était inconvenant qu'une demoiselle se rende dans la chambre d'un jeune homme, surtout en fin de journée et si elle était seule. Yu trouvait ça débile, mais apparemment Lenalee non, si bien qu'ils durent se contenter de se voir la journée, dans des endroits fréquentés. La toute jeune fille commençait à changer : elle mettait des jolis robes, brossait ses cheveux pour qu'ils soient brillants et se faisait de longues couettes qu'elle agrémentait parfois de rubans. Elle corrigeait aussi son attitude, son langage et cessa d'employer les jurons colorés qu'elle avait appris à force d'entendre Kanda les proférer.

Mais tous ces changements ne gênaient pas Yu outre mesure. Elle n'était pas devenue une chochotte pour autant, ça restait Lenalee et, du moment qu'elle était heureuse, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Huit ans s'étaient écoulés, et voilà qu'elle venait à nouveau frapper à sa porte. Après tout ce temps, rien d'étonnant à ce que Kanda soit surpris. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la préoccuper au point qu'elle décide de venir le voir lui ? Le silence retomba sur la chambre. Le brun se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Autant lorsqu'ils étaient petits le fait que Lenalee soit une fille ne le gênait pas, autant maintenant, cela lui faisait bizarre d'avoir une jeune femme en robe de chambre assise sur son lit à dix heures du soir passées. Il fallait croire que les leçons de Jeryy avaient fini par entrer dans son crâne aussi.

- Je ne te déranges pas au moins ? Souffla la jeune fille.

- Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir (« Décidément. » pensa Yu), et Grand-frère a déjà bien assez de soucis alors je n'ai pas envie de l'inquiéter d'avantage avec les miens...

Le Japonais soupira.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour le _Moyashi_.

Lenalee rougit un peu mais ne répondit rien.

- T'as vraiment des goûts bizarres, comment t'as pu tomber amoureuse d'un nabot pareil ?

Elle prit un air fâché et lui donna un coup de poing sur le bras mais rit intérieurement. Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Elle avait effectivement des goûts bizarres, vu qu'elle avait aussi eu un faible pour lui à un moment donné. Mais c'était plus ou moins inévitable : elle avait à peine douze ans, et Jeryy lui farcissait la tête d'histoires de princesses enlevées par des monstres et sauvées par de preux chevaliers. Avec ça, le parallèle était facile à faire : elle était la princesse, Lubérier le monstre, et Kanda le chevalier. Elle avait néanmoins bien vite repris ses esprits en s'apercevant que non, Kanda n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec un prince charmant, et qu'il n'était de toute manière absolument pas intéressé par elle de cette manière. Cette passade n'avait donc guère duré, et même si elle n'oserait jamais lui en faire part, s'en souvenir la faisait rire.

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Et arrête de l'appeler comme ça !

- C'est ça... En tout cas il est hors de question que je fasse le conseiller matrimonial.

La Chinoise éclata de rire.

- Ce genre de chose n'est pas prête de me venir à l'esprit, rassure-toi !

Il saisit le bol à moitié plein posé sur la table de nuit et lui tendit, l'air vaguement grognon.

- Tiens, pour dormir.

Lenalee l'accepta et le remercia, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le plateau qui encombrait la table de nuit. Elle remarqua le livre et s'en saisit.

- L'Odyssée... Tu t'es mis à la lecture Kanda ?

Et merde, elle allait commencer à lui poser des questions...

- Pas du tout.

- Alors qu'est-ce que ce livre fait sur ta table de nuit ?

- Rien c'est juste...

- Ah ! Il y a un mot à l'intérieur !

Le coin d'une feuille dépassait effectivement de l'intérieur du livre. Lenalee l'en tira et commença à lire à haute voix ce qui était écrit. Yu pria pour que ça ne soit pas une connerie laissée par Lavi.

« Au cas où tu voudrais savoir ce qui arrive ensuite à Ulysse. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir te faire moi-même la lecture ce soir. Bonne nuit Yu-chan ! » Et c'est signé « Lavi ».

- Putain de bordel d'abruti !

_Évidement_ cet emmerdeur trouverait toujours le moyen de bien lui pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout ! Yu amorça un mouvement pour se saisir de Mugen. Il allait étriper ce sale lapin.

Lenalee arrêta son geste en lui saisissant le bras et lui adressa un large sourire. Kanda eu un mauvais pressentiment. Toujours se méfier des sourires de Lenalee, surtout lorsqu'elle avait cette lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

- C'est Lavi qui a apporté tout ça ? Vous lisez des livres ensemble le soir ? Tu disais que tu le déteste...Mais en fait vous vous entendez plutôt bien, non ?

Kanda sentit un frisson d'horreur lui parcourir l 'échine. Lui et l'apprenti Bookman, bien s'entendre ? Tch. Et puis quoi encore ?

- Absolument pas.

- Moi je pense que vous êtes bons amis en fin de compte !

- Plutôt crever.

Le regard de Yu se durcit, et le sourire de Lenalee s'affaissa légèrement.

- On a parlé de lui il n'y a pas longtemps avec Allen. Il nous cache surement plein de choses, mais ça a l'air de pas mal le préoccuper...

La jeune fille feuilleta distraitement le livre posé sur ses genoux. Voyant que Kanda ne faisait pas mine de répondre, elle poursuivit au bout de quelques secondes, d'une voix étrangement hésitante.

- Je...Je pense que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Regarde tout ce qu'il t'as apporté : lui aussi il se fait du soucis pour toi ! Tu...Tu ne vas pas bien depuis le déménagement. Je me suis inquiétée.

Oh non pitié, pas cet air triste... Lenalee avait presque l'air au bord des larmes, mais il se voyait mal la traiter de chochotte. La Chinoise baissa la tête et les mèches sombres de sa frange recouvrirent ses yeux. Elle resta un moment silencieuse, les poings serrés, puis releva tout à coup son visage, l'air soudain furieux.

- Je _voulais_ faire quelque chose, mais c'est toujours peine perdue ! Toi et Allen, vous êtes pareils ! Deux idiots, fiers et égoïstes ! Est-ce que ça vous tuerait de vous reposer un peu sur les autres de temps en temps ?

Elle pleurait pour de bon à présent.

Yu ne savait pas quoi faire. Pourquoi fallait-il que les filles pleurent toujours autant ? Il se sentait un peu coupable, il n'aimait pas la rendre triste. Mais il était quand même un peu froissé qu'elle le compare avec le _Moyashi_. Il n'avait absolument _rien_ à voir avec ce nabot pathétique.

Voyant que ses larmes n'avait pas l'air partie pour s'arrêter de couler, il poussa un grand soupir et lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule. Aussitôt, Lenalee se laissa tomber sur lui et se mit à le serrer contre elle de toutes ses forces. Les yeux du jeune hommes s'écarquillèrent d'horreur tandis qu'il se raidissait complètement. Son espace vital minimum était réduit à néant ( et Dieu savait combien il y tenait !), sans compter que les larmes de Lenalee étaient en train de tremper sa chemise...

Il n'eut cependant pas le cœur de la repousser brutalement et pris son mal en patience pendant une ou deux minutes, le temps que le plus gros de la crise soit passé, en essayant de faire abstraction de la pression qu'exerçaient les bras de la jeune fille sur sa cage thoracique (est-ce qu'elle essayait de lui casser une côte?).

Après ce qui lui parut être une éternité, les épaules de Lenalee cessèrent enfin de trembler et il en profita pour s'extraire de son emprise et se reculer un peu sur le matelas, histoire de réinstaller un semblant de distance entre elle et lui. Elle s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche et renifla. Kanda ouvrit un tiroir de sa table de nuit, saisit le paquet de mouchoirs qui s'y trouvait, et lui lança. Après s'être mouchée, Lenalee se rapprocha subitement de lui, et lui donna un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac. Puis, comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle se moucha à nouveau. Yu grogna. Pourquoi est-ce que Tiedoll lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas taper les filles déjà ? Ah oui, une histoire de galanterie, et puis quelque chose comme « Ce sont des créatures frêles et innocentes mon petit Yu ! ».

« Frêles et innocentes mon cul... » marmonna Kanda.

Lenalee, qui ne l'avait manifestement pas entendu, se leva et lissa les plis de sa robe de chambre, puis lui fit un pauvre sourire.

- Désolée pour le dérangement. Ça m'a fait du bien de te parler un peu... Je suis contente que Lavi ait pris ce genre d'initiatives, tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

- Je vais parfaitement bien. Et pas grâce à lui.

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'aide. Surtout pas Lavi. Lenalee était persuadée que le _Baka Usagi_ se faisait du soucis pour lui, mais Yu n'était pas dupe. Il n'avait aucune confiance en l'apprenti Bookman. Même s'il semblait parfois sincère, c'était évident que la moindre de ses actions avait un but précis. Le rouquin avait flairé une piste intéressante, il faisait tout pour la remonter, ça n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque envie d'_aider_ Yu.

- Oui oui, bien sûr. Bonne nuit alors.

- Hm.

Et Lenalee referma la porte.

Yu remplit à nouveau le bol de tisane, en bu une gorgée et posa les yeux sur le livre et le mot abandonnés sur ses draps. Il prit la feuille de papier, relut le message écrit par Lavi et maugréa un vague « Tch », puis froissa le papier avant de le jeter par terre. Une fois le bol vide, il se saisit du livre, s'installa dans son lit et ouvrit le volume. L'odeur du vieux papier le submergea et il se surprit à l'apprécier. Il tourna quelques pages blanches avant de trouver le début de l'histoire, et dès les premières lignes, il était de nouveau en Grèce.

_« Ô Muse, conte-moi l'aventure de l'Inventif : celui qui pilla Troie, qui pendant des années erra... »_

OoO

Lavi saisi un galet et le jeta le plus loin possible dans la mer. Le flux et le reflux des vagues et le bruit du vent couvrirent le « plouf » que fit le caillou en tombant dans l'eau écumeuse. L'apprenti Bookman baissa les yeux sur ses bottes tâchées de boue et soupira. Après s'être fait virer de la bibliothèque par Bookman quand il avait essayé de remettre sur le tapis le sujet « disparition du Maréchal Cross », il avait passé la journée à explorer une partie de l'île qui abritait le nouveau QG . Il avait d'abord essayé de se changer les idées en allant embêter Allen ou Kanda, mais Krory lui avait appris qu'ils venaient de partir tous les deux en mission à Londres avec Link et Miranda. Lavi avait plaint intérieurement cette dernière (elle allait devoir supporter les disputes incessantes et stupides des deux meilleurs ennemis, sans Lenalee pour les séparer quand ils en feraient trop), et il avait tourné en rond un moment dans les couloirs, sans rien trouver qui puisse l'occuper, avant de décider qu'un peu de pluie et de ciel gris valaient toujours mieux qu'un après-midi entier d'ennui absolu.

Il avait donc traversé la forêt mousseuse en empruntant les sentiers qui lui paraissaient les moins boueux. Les gouttes d'eau dégringolaient sur les feuilles des hêtres et sur la capuche noire de son manteau avec des petits « ploc » presque entrainants. La pluie s'était calmée petit à petit quand il avait débouché sur la lande qui s'étendait jusqu'au rivage rocheux de l'île, puis s'était finalement arrêtée peu après qu'il se soit frayé un chemin entre quelques grands rochers découpés jusqu'à une minuscule crique couverte de galets gris.

Il faisait froid. Mais le vent marin qui décoiffait ses cheveux et lui soufflait au visage des embruns salés, le recouvrant d'une sorte de pellicule humide et presque poisseuse, lui rafraichissait l'esprit. Le jeune homme repoussa derrière son oreille une mèche rousse et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer. C'était agréable d'être seul de temps en temps, sans public auquel il faille adresser un sourire constant pendant que Bookman surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes, à l'affut d'un faux pas. Il était fatigué de devoir sourire sans cesse. De toute manière, être joyeux avait beau être un des traits de caractères dominants de « Lavi », ça n'était pas une raison pour lui demander de jouer les imbéciles heureux en permanence, il y avait des limites à la crédibilité ! De toute manière, Allen et Lenalee commençaient à se poser des questions depuis qu'ils étaient revenus d'Edo. Rien d'étonnant à ça vu ce qui s'était passé... Quant à Kanda, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'assister au joyeux bordel initié par Road pour se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait : il était évident qu'il soupçonnait quelque chose depuis le début.

« Quel parano ce type... » marmonna Lavi en repensant à la scène qui s'était déroulée le lendemain soir de son arrivée au nouveau QG. Parano et aussi beaucoup plus malin qu'il l'avait d'abord pensé. Et puis il y avait cette sorte d'instinct presque animal qu'il avait l'air de posséder et qui faisait qu'à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sombres et froids sur l'apprenti Bookman, celui-ci avait l'impression d'être entièrement mis à nu.

Le jeune homme frissonna. Il avait envie d'une tisane chaude. Et de se rouler en boule dans son lit jusqu'à l'arrivée du printemps. Il aimait bien l'automne parce que les couleurs étaient jolies, mais le temps était tellement maussade cette année qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment en profiter : l'ensemble du paysage semblait recouvert d'un voile grisâtre et dégoulinant qui rendait terne même les teintes les plus vives de certains arbres. Ce genre d'ambiance devait ravir les amateurs de poésie romantique, mais Lavi ne se sentait pas l'âme très élégiaque ces temps-ci. D'ailleurs les pleurnicheries du jeune Werther l'avaient toujours plus agacé qu'autre chose. Il sourit un peu en pensant à la mine dégoutée qu'afficherait Kanda s'il ouvrait un jour un recueil de Lamartine.

Est-ce qu'il avait commencé à lire l'Odyssée ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il avait lancé le livre par la fenêtre dès qu'il l'avait trouvé devant sa porte ? La deuxième option paraissait la plus probable étant donné le caractère d'ours mal léché du Japonais, néanmoins Lavi ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter : Kanda avait eu l'air de s'amuser quand il lui avait raconté l'Iliade.

Et il n'avait pas été le seul, lui aussi s'était amusé songea l'apprenti Bookman en fronçant les sourcils. Tellement bien amusé qu'il en avait oublié de faire ce pourquoi il s'était à l'origine invité dans la chambre de Kanda, c'est-à-dire observer et recueillir des données, ou plutôt _fouiner_ comme appellerait ça l'épéiste. Même le lendemain il n'avait pas osé s'attarder trop longtemps dans la chambre vide, à la fois par peur que Kanda ne revienne à l'improviste et le déchiquète sur place mais aussi parce qu'il avait été pris par une sorte de pudeur qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer. S'il s'était agi de la chambre de Lenalee passait encore, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était attendu à tomber sur des dessous en satin et dentelle en inspectant les tiroirs du Japonais !

Du coup la seule chose digne d'intérêt qu'il avait trouvé était le sablier en verre vide posé sur le bureau. Pourquoi est-ce que Kanda gardait ce genre de trucs dans sa chambre ? Il n'avait pas l'air amateur de décoration et de bibelots pourtant. L'objet avait forcément une signification, mais laquelle ?

Lavi soupira. Toute cette histoire ne lui polluerait pas autant l'esprit si seulement il pouvait mettre la main sur le dossier de Kanda ! Mais il avait eu beau chercher partout, impossible de mettre la main dessus ! Il avait bien essayé d'amadouer Bookman pour lui tirer les vers du nez, mais le vieux était resté muet comme une tombe, et Lavi en venait même à douter qu'il possède lui-même la moindre information.

Dans les faits sa petite incursion dans l'intimité du brun s'était donc soldée par un échec relatif, mais il n'arrivait pas à la considérer comme telle. Lorsqu'il avait dîné en compagnie d'Allen le lendemain, celui-ci lui avait dit que Kanda avait l'air un peu plus dans son assiette quand il l'avait croisé pendant l'après-midi, et Lavi n'avait rien pu faire contre la vague de soulagement qui l'avait alors traversé. Le soir il était passé voir Jeryy pour qu'il lui refasse de la tisane, et il était même allé emprunter la suite des aventures d'Ulysse à la bibliothèque avant de déposer le tout devant la chambre du Japonais et de s'esquiver dans sa propre chambre. Le jour d'après il avait croisé Lenalee dans un couloir, et la jeune fille l'avait rapidement serré contre elle en murmurant un « Merci beaucoup. » contre son épaule. Il s'était senti heureux. Et il s'était senti encore plus heureux qu'en il avait aperçu Kanda un peu plus tard dans la journée alors qu'il se rendait dans une des salles d'entrainements, et qu'il avait pu constater par lui-même qu'il avait effectivement l'air d'aller mieux. Alors après le dîner il avait une nouvelle fois déposé un théière fumante devant sa porte, puis était parti travailler à la bibliothèque. Et la conscience d'être en train d'agir totalement à l'encontre de son rôle de Bookman ne l'avait pour une fois pas empêché de se plonger dans ses lectures rébarbatives, parce qu'au fond de lui il savait qu'il avait bien fait.

L'apprenti Bookman jeta rageusement un dernier galet dans l'eau puis se releva et quitta la plage en essayant de ne pas glisser sur les grands rochers humides. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit idéal pour se casser une jambe. Une fois de retour sur la plaine couverte d'herbe rase et jaunie et de touffes de bruyère, il décida de continuer à longer la côte un moment. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite, l'atmosphère qui régnait dans l'immense cathédrale qui leur servait de demeure avait quelque chose d'étouffant ces temps-ci. Il resserra donc son écharpe en laine cramoisie autour de son coup et poursuivit son lent cheminement , petite silhouette criarde sur la vaste étendue morne.

* * *

><p><strong>GGL<strong>:_ J'ai vraiment cru que j'en verrai jamais le bout de celui-là! Je me suis rendue compte en le finissant qu'il est surtout centré autour de Kanda et Lenalee, j'espère que ça n'a ennuyé personne... En tout cas le prochain ne mettra pas aussi longtemps à arriver! Plus que deux épreuves ENS, quelques semaines de cours peinardes et ça sera enfin les vacances! *0* Du coup je pourrai me consacrer à des choses plus intéressantes comme le Yuvi et les préparatifs de la JE! XD Il faudra que j'écrive la suite des Ombres aussi... _

_Donc voilà à bientôt je pense! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews qui font plaisir (franchement ceux qui m'en laisse, je vous bénis! XD)! *3*_


End file.
